Vox Mortem
by Rozenn Selwyn
Summary: J'avais toujours rêvé d'une vie ordinaire auprès de ma sœur et de mes amis, et Forks me semblait être la ville idéale pour ça. Enfin, si on oubliait cette voix dans ma tête qui contrariait un peu mes plans. J'étais cependant loin d'imaginer qu'elle causerait ma perte en éveillant l'intérêt de ces monstres. Ma perte... et ma perdition.
1. Chapitre 1 : Una suave vocecita

**Salut tout le monde !**

C'est la première fois que je traîne mes idées bizarres d'auteure en herbe sur ce fandom, et ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Comment suis-je arrivée là, alors ? Par un pur hasard.

Par une belle matinée d'été, je me promenais sur le second site de fanfictions où je suis inscrite (mais très peu présente) et je consulte par curiosité la section "défis", où certains auteurs font part d'idées de scénarios qu'ils aimeraient bien voir être développés par d'autres auteurs, à défaut de les écrire eux-mêmes. Et c'est là que je tombe sur une suggestion concernant le fandom de Twilight, que j'apprécie sans pour autant que ce soit mon univers de prédilection. J'en lis les grandes lignes et trouve l'idée très séduisante. Le problème, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais en plein milieu d'un master très chronophage qui ne me laissait ni le temps, ni l'envie d'écrire.

Sauf que l'idée s'accrochait à moi, aussi tenace qu'une plante grimpante sur un mur. Les grandes lignes du scénario se paraient de détails dans ma tête, et Eva s'est littéralement imposée à moi dans toute sa sarcastique splendeur. J'ai ouvert une page word qui s'est vite remplie des mots composant ce premier chapitre, puis qui a été laissée de côté, puis retravaillée, et encore oubliée... Mais l'idée a résisté, et maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps, je souhaite la partager avec vous.

Il s'agit de mon projet le plus abouti jusqu'à présent, et je compte bien le mener à son terme. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai à l'écrire. On se retrouve en bas !

PS : Les numéros se réfèrent aux traductions des titres des chapitres et autres expressions espagnoles que vous trouverez à la fin du chapitre. Quant aux propos en italique, ils servent à signaler les conversations mentales. Vous trouverez dans le texte, outre les titres des chapitres, quelques expressions en espagnol. Pas de panique ! Leur traduction se trouve à la fin du chapitre, dans leur ordre d'apparition dans le texte. **EDIT : Par souci de respect des règles typographiques (mode bêta lectrice activé), l'usage de l'italique sera réservé aux termes espagnols. Les conversations mentales seront en gras. J'harmoniserai les premiers chapitres sur ce modèle au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

 **L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Les grandes lignes du scénario m'ont été inspirées par Nymphonia sur fanfic-fr. L'interprétation que j'en fais, ainsi que Eva, Lena et quelques autres OC plus secondaires, sont ma propriété. Toute ressemblance avec une autre histoire, roman ou fanfiction, serait purement involontaire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Una suave vocecita**

─ Eva, réveille-toi !

Un grommellement ensommeillé s'échappa de mes lèvres en réponse à cette injonction. Un étau agréablement chaud enserrait mon coude et me secouait sans ménagement. Encore plongée dans les brumes cotonneuses de l'assoupissement, je notai néanmoins la familiarité de cette voix au timbre chantant… Mais pourquoi diable Nessie voudrait-elle me réveiller ?

 **Si j'étais toi, je l'écouterais. Tu es mal barrée, le prof te regarde.**

Cette remarque, énoncée par un timbre plus éthéré à l'intérieur même de mon crâne, acheva de me tirer des limbes du sommeil. Paniquée, j'ouvris les yeux et me redressai. Trop tard.

─ Encore en train de dormir au lieu de suivre mon cours, Miss Saavedra ? Il va falloir faire un choix entre être mentalement présente, et vos activités nocturnes.

Si, sur l'instant, je fus persuadée de me leurrer quant à l'intonation licencieuse de cette phrase, les rires gras s'élevant dans la salle de classe balayèrent mes doutes. En proie à une fureur croissante, j'épinglai du regard l'enseignant aux déplaisants yeux porcins. Mr. Varner, professeur de Mathématiques de son état, était réputé pour sa sévérité et son intransigeance à l'égard des élèves inattentifs. Chaque contrariété devenait prétexte à humilier le contrevenant à sa discipline de fer. Il allait sans dire qu'avec ma tendance à m'endormir régulièrement pendant ses cours inintéressants, il m'avait désignée comme cible privilégiée de ses réprimandes acerbes frôlant l'intolérable. La plupart des élèves auraient courbé l'échine, murés dans un silence honteux pour le restant de l'année, et bon nombre des indisciplinés adoptaient d'ailleurs cette attitude. Toutefois, j'étais bien trop orgueilleuse pour abandonner ma dignité de la sorte. La repartie venimeuse outrepassa la barrière de mes lèvres avant que je n'aie la présence d'esprit de la retenir :

─ C'est vrai que certains ont une vie sexuelle tellement désespérante que ce choix ne se pose pas…

Le regard équivoque que j'adressai au professeur acheva de plonger la salle sans un silence uniquement troublé par l'exclamation choquée de Nessie.

 **Et voilà… Tu as encore remis ça…**

Puis l'ébahissement général se dissipa au profit d'un monstrueux fou-rire. Le visage rubicond de Mr. Varner arbora aussitôt la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre.

─ D-dehors, Miss Saavedra ! bégaya-t-il sous le coup de la fureur et de l'embarras. Mr. Barn, accompagnez-la au bureau du proviseur !

Satisfaite de ma réplique, je rassemblai mes affaires et en profitai pour adresser un clin d'œil à Nessie, qui porta une main à son front en secouant la tête dans une mimique désespérée. Après lui avoir soufflé de me retrouver sur le parking à la fin du cours, je quittai sans regret la pièce sous le bourdonnement de murmures plus ou moins élogieux, mon chaperon attitré sur les talons.

Au lieu de respecter les ordres de l'enseignant, je me dirigeai derechef vers la sortie.

─ Tu en veux combien pour ta prochaine soirée ?

Jeremy Barn, avec sa coupe de cheveux sage, ses vêtements de marque impeccables, ses lunettes rectangulaires et son sempiternel air sérieux, incarnait le parfait stéréotype de l'élève modèle au comportement irrépréhensible. De fait, les enseignants lui confiaient aveuglément diverses tâches dont il s'acquittait de manière exemplaire. Excepté en quelques rares occasions que savaient exploiter ceux qui, comme moi, parvenaient à gratter le vernis masquant l'imperfection.

─ Deux bouteilles de vodka, deux de whisky et… une de gin.

Fils d'un chirurgien et d'une avocate souvent en déplacement professionnel, Jeremy disposait donc régulièrement de la grande maison familiale où il organisait des soirées clandestines hautement alcoolisées, et parfaitement illégales. Soucieux de préserver son image irréprochable, il s'approvisionnait discrètement en alcool en échange de services, au nez et à la barbe de tous les adultes. Dès que j'avais appris ce détail, il m'était devenu aisé de le maintenir sous ma coupe, et ainsi d'échapper aux sanctions.

─ Ça devrait être possible.

─ Il me les faut pour vendredi sans faute.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

─ Deux jours, c'est court comme délai.

J'interceptai son œillade menaçante.

─ Mais je devrais pouvoir le faire.

Il acquiesça sèchement, alors que je prenais conscience que, entre mon travail de nuit et nos arrangements, j'étais prise au piège dans un engrenage infernal dont je ne parvenais pas à m'extraire. Pour compenser cette évidence, je m'efforçais de maintenir un contrôle illusoire sur ces transactions illégales.

─ Bien, sauve-toi maintenant, lança-t-il avant de se désintéresser de moi.

Trop heureuse de m'en sortir à bon compte, je ravalai mon déplaisir, ainsi qu'une réplique acerbe quant à sa manière de me congédier comme une vulgaire servante, et obtempérai sans me faire prier.

* * *

Parfois, lorsque mes pensées s'égaraient, je songeais à l'aspect étonnant du fort lien d'amitié qui s'était tissé entre Nessie et moi. Renesmée, puisque c'était là son nom complet, irradiait tel un irrésistible soleil que l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler malgré les risques de se brûler les rétines. La beauté lumineuse de ses traits harmonieux, rehaussée par de longues boucles cuivrées et de grands yeux chocolat, n'avait de cesse d'attirer tous les regards. Souvent vêtue de robes élégantes, elle conservait néanmoins une simplicité rafraîchissante associée à une affabilité sans faille qui rendaient sa compagnie très recherchée, tant par la gent féminine que masculine. Au fond de ses chaudes prunelles étincelait une intelligence désarmante mâtinée de mystère, une maturité surprenante qui portait à croire que sa perception des choses dépassait de loin celle des lycéens de son âge. Une aura intrigante complétait ce réjouissant tableau en lui conférant un charme indubitable dont elle ne semblait pas consciente.

Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus il m'apparaissait que nous ne nous ressemblions guère. Là où Nessie resplendissait, je me fondais facilement dans l'ombre, avec mes cheveux raides et mes yeux en amande aussi noirs que du charbon. La grande silhouette longiligne de mon amie contrastait avec la mienne, plus petite, aux hanches trop marquées dans lesquelles toute la graisse de mon corps semblait avoir décidé de migrer, une morphologie typiquement méditerranéenne si j'en croyais ce que l'on racontait. Enfin, sa peau laiteuse tranchait singulièrement d'avec ma peau mate, signe révélateur de mes origines espagnoles.

Mais nos différences ne s'arrêtaient pas à nos physionomies respectives. Là où Nessie se révélait adroite à entretenir les conversations, je me montrais plus taciturne, préférant le silence à d'interminables babillages. J'appréciais les cercles d'amis restreints, composés de personnes dignes de confiance, autant que j'abhorrais les foules d'admirateurs. Autant dire que je passais davantage de temps à m'occuper de ma famille qu'à développer ma sociabilité. Le caractère posé de Nessie contrebalançait mon insolence et ma tendance notoire à la provocation. En cela, nous nous complétions parfaitement, telles deux facettes d'une même médaille.

─ Tiens, tu t'es encore fait virer de cours ? lança une voix bien connue.

Arrachée à mes divagations, je repris contact avec la réalité et adressai un sourire à mon interlocuteur.

─ Bonjour à toi aussi, Jacob.

Adossé contre ma vieille voiture et perdue dans les méandres de mon esprit, je n'avais pas prêté attention au rugissement caractéristique du moteur de sa moto, qui annonçait d'ordinaire son arrivée.

─ Tu viens chercher Nessie ? demandai-je.

─ Non, je me promène, c'est tout.

Face à l'ironie de sa phrase, je lui tirai puérilement la langue. Cela sembla l'amuser. Jacob, Jake de son surnom, était le petit-ami de Nessie depuis déjà plusieurs années. Grand, tout en muscles mis en valeur par sa peau cuivrée, il aurait attisé bien des convoitises si sa relation avec Nessie n'avait pas revêtu une telle évidence. Dès lors qu'ils apparaissaient ensemble, chacun tendait à penser que leur couple faisait partie de ceux qui filaient le parfait amour, sans aucune dispute pour émailler leur vie commune, avec une complicité inégalable.

 **T'en fais pas, tu finiras bien par trouver le prince charmant un jour. Enfin, j'espère…**

Un ricanement moqueur résonna entre les parois de mon crâne. Exaspérée, j'entrepris de l'ignorer en m'adonnant à l'une de mes activités favorites : me chamailler gentiment avec Jacob.

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites que la sonnerie du lycée nous vrilla les tympans. Bientôt, les portes s'ouvrirent, vomissant des flots d'élèves ravis de voir leur dure journée s'achever enfin. Au cœur de cette marée humaine, j'aperçus rapidement la flamboyante chevelure de Renesmée, laquelle parvint tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous. Accueillie par une étreinte de Jacob, elle s'y coula brièvement avant de darder un regard réprobateur sur moi.

─ Pourquoi t'es-tu sentie obligée de provoquer Varner ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'attendait que ça pour te renvoyer de cours !

─ Oui, et je crois que ma réponse a largement dépassé ses attentes. Sa tête valait le détour ! Et puis, il l'a bien mérité, _este cabrón_ !

─ Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? interrogea Jake.

Je laissai le soin à Nessie de conter l'anecdote. Celle-ci plut tant à Jacob qu'il m'assena en guise de félicitations une bourrade dans le dos qui manqua de m'envoyer à terre. Cependant, je n'eus pas le loisir de rester rire avec eux de mes mésaventures. L'heure du départ approchait à grands pas.

─ Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, je dois récupérer Laura au collège. On se voit demain !

J'écoutai leurs au-revoir, puis me lançai sur les routes au volant de mon antique voiture. Je n'eus pas le temps de quitter le parking du lycée que la voix retentit à nouveau dans ma tête.

 **Freine !**

Je m'exécutai sans discuter. Juste à temps. Dans un crissement de pneus, une voiture surgit hors de sa place et fonça vers la sortie. Pour la forme, je lui adressai un bon coup de klaxon excédé, puis repris tranquillement ma route. Une toute petite parcelle de mon cerveau encore sous l'emprise de la peur se demanda comment ma conscience avait pu anticiper cet éventuel accident, mais, tenue de me concentrer sur ma conduite, j'oubliai rapidement ce détail.

* * *

Garée sur le parking du collège, j'attendais patiemment l'arrivée de ma petite sœur. Parmi les nombreux collégiens enjoués qui quittaient l'établissement, grand bloc de béton d'un gris peu attrayant, je repérai bientôt la silhouette menue de Laura.

De trois ans ma cadette, Laura était de loin la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. Dotée d'une chevelure d'ébène identique à la mienne, Laura possédait de splendides yeux verts, hérités de notre mère, qui contrastaient singulièrement avec son teint mat. Gracieuse et légère, elle évoluait dans son environnement tel un poisson dans l'eau : en parfaite harmonie. Une bouffée de fierté me submergea en pensant que j'avais contribué à son équilibre.

En quelques vigoureuses enjambées, Laura parvint à s'extraire de la foule pour gagner ma voiture. Elle s'installa rapidement à mes côtés et me gratifia d'une bise sonore tout en m'adressant un regard angélique trop incongru pour être sincère. Décidée à tirer les choses au clair, je débutai par une question anodine :

─ Alors, comment s'est déroulée ta journée ?

─ Assez bien.

J'arquai un sourcil, peu dupe face à la rapidité et la concision inhabituelles de sa réponse. Face à mon expression, l'hésitation imprégna ses traits avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, soudain penaude.

─ Enfin, ça dépend…, bredouilla-t-elle. Tu m'en voudras si je te dis que j'ai encore eu un D en Maths ?

Intérieurement soulagée, j'arborai une moue songeuse, avant de compatir à son anxiété et de mettre fin à cet insoutenable suspense.

─ Hmmm, non. Cette matière est une vraie vacherie. Tant que tu réussis à passer en classe supérieure, je me moque pas mal de tes notes.

Je m'interrompis un instant.

 **Au vu de ton comportement en cours, tu serais bien mal placée pour lui jeter la pierre.**

─ Et puis tu sais, la valeur d'une personne ne se définit pas à ses résultats scolaires, ajoutai-je.

Un silence méditatif emplit l'habitacle de ma voiture, troublé par le ronronnement du moteur.

─ Tu sais que tu es une grande sœur géniale, Evita ?

Un sourire m'échappa à l'entente de ce surnom, que j'avais gagné après que Laura avait visionné le film du même nom.

─ Je sais, je sais, je suis la meilleure.

─ Et la plus modeste…

─ La modestie est la qualité dont je me vante le plus.

Nous échangeâmes une œillade complice avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Le reste du trajet se déroula paisiblement, rythmé de badinages sur nos journées respectives. Je me gardai bien de lui révéler mon altercation avec l'enseignant de mathématiques, par crainte de lui donner un mauvais exemple. Depuis le décès de notre mère, j'étais devenue l'unique modèle de référence pour ma sœur, et il était hors de question que je faillisse à ma tâche.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes dans l'étroite allée du lotissement où nous vivions. Notre père, seul membre de notre famille encore vivant -sur le sol américain du moins-, croupissait en prison pour expier ses fautes. Laura et moi nous étions donc retrouvées officiellement orphelines. Par conséquent, nous avions été ballotées de foyers en foyers, au gré d'épreuves qui nous avaient soudées. Puis, lorsque j'avais été assez âgée pour m'émanciper, j'avais saisi l'occasion de construire une nouvelle vie. Naturellement, j'avais dû effectuer un véritable parcours du combattant contre les institutions pour obtenir la garde de ma sœur, mais j'y étais parvenue. Désormais, nous vivions toutes deux dans un petit appartement un brin miteux, dans un quartier défavorisé, conformément à nos maigres moyens.

Cette période sombre et trouble, qui avait vu ma famille disparaître, marquait également l'apparition de cette petite voix lancinante dans le carcan de mon esprit. Ce murmure tenace, qui me faisait souvent office de conscience, révélait indubitablement que mon mental avait subi des dégâts irréversibles. Si je pouvais sans peine qualifier cette manifestation de schizophrénie, je ne possédais malheureusement pas la somme suffisante pour débuter une thérapie, encore moins pour me procurer un traitement adéquat. Au regard de la situation, je n'avais d'autre choix que de taire cet inavouable secret, par peur d'éventuelles retombées sur mon avenir ou celui de Laura.

Reléguant cette préoccupation dans un recoin oublié de mon esprit, je gagnai l'appartement en compagnie de ma sœur. Une longue liste d'activités, principalement mes devoirs et les tâches ménagères, m'attendaient avant de devoir me rendre au travail.

* * *

─ Vous avez fait votre choix, messieurs ?

─ Deux gins tonic et un cognac.

─ Ça marche !

Après avoir inscrit cette commande dans ma mémoire, je me frayai un chemin entre les tables et les clients ivres pour gagner le comptoir. Sur mon passage, j'entendis un sifflement appréciateur que je récompensai de mon regard le plus noir. Le malotru eut le bon goût de se tasser sur sa chaise en réponse, toutefois, je savais que d'autres n'allaient pas tarder prendre le relai en termes de harcèlement et de techniques de drague douteuses.

Face à la nécessité de subvenir à mes besoins et à ceux de ma sœur, je m'étais mise en quête d'un travail. L'emploi de serveuse de nuit que j'avais obtenu dans ce bar du centre-ville de Forks possédait de nombreuses contraintes, mais m'offrait l'avantage de pouvoir disposer de mes journées pour suivre mes cours au lycée. Naturellement, le salaire n'était pas mirobolant et la clientèle s'avérait parfois peu recommandable, mais cela me permettait néanmoins de payer mon loyer, ainsi que les autres frais indispensables.

Parmi mon entourage, seules Laura et Renesmée connaissaient la nature de mon travail de nuit, qui se révélait d'ailleurs à l'origine de mes siestes sur mon bureau au lycée. Ma meilleure amie m'avait d'ailleurs gentiment proposé une aide financière que j'avais déclinée dans la seconde, trop fière pour être à la charge de quelqu'un d'autre. Peu importaient les difficultés et les sacrifices, j'étais prête à les affronter pour conserver ma capacité à choisir et contrôler la vie que je souhaitais mener.

Je profitai de la préparation des verres pour mettre de côté quelques bouteilles destinées à Jeremy Barn. Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mon patron tyrannique, j'étalais mon larcin sur plusieurs nuits, dans l'espoir qu'il passe inaperçu. L'un des rares intérêts de mon travail, et peut-être bien le seul, résidait précisément dans le fait de pouvoir remplir ma part des marchés passés avec Jeremy. Le reste de temps, j'accomplissais dûment ma mission, essuyais sans broncher les regards salaces d'hommes trop avinés ou rabrouais certains individus trop entreprenants d'une réplique bien placée.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois tandis que je caressais inlassablement l'espoir de trouver un jour un métier moins dégradant, qui me correspondrait plus, bien qu'aucune idée précise ne se dessine encore dans mon esprit de jeune adulte. Les frais d'inscription à l'université étaient clairement au-dessus de mes moyens, et je n'avais aucune certitude non plus de pouvoir y envoyer Laura un jour. De plus, j'étais trop occupée à maintenir ma présente situation pour construire des projets d'avenir

À cet instant, j'étais encore bien loin d'imaginer que le destin me réservait une surprise, un de ces retournements de situation qui perturbent irrémédiablement le cours d'une existence. Un bouleversement qui marquerait le début d'une longue descente aux enfers…

* * *

 **Lexique :**

1\. _Una suave vocecita_ : Une douce petite voix

2\. _Este cabrón_ : ce con/connard (on remarquera au passage toute la beauté du langage d'Eva)

* * *

Voilà pour ce début ! Le premier chapitre est assez court. Le suivant contient plus du double de mots. Concernant le rythme de publication, je pense poster un chapitre par mois, histoire de pouvoir garder quelques chapitres d'avance et de parer à d'éventuels imprévus.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, positives comme négatives, en commentaire, j'y répondrai avec plaisir. C'est pour moi le meilleur moyen de m'améliorer.

À bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Tinieblas

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois. Comme promis, voici le chapitre du mois ! Il est plus long que le précédent, et vous donnera une idée plus précise de ce que j'ai prévu. Pour l'instant, je compte garder ce rythme de publication, et garder du même coup mon avance (le chapitre 4 est terminé et le 5, commencé).

Avant que j'oublie, j'ai mis cette fic en rating T, mais elle est fortement susceptible d'évoluer par la suite au rating M. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite les âmes sensibles qu'en plus des insultes salées d'Eva, il y aura de la violence et une petite dose de citron XD Eh oui, ça mettra un moment à arriver, mais une petite romance s'installera... Je n'en dis pas plus ;p

Pour finir, un grand merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui suivent cette histoire. Ça m'a fait super plaisir de vous lire ! Comme j'aime répondre aux reviews, vous trouverez une réponse de ma part ci-dessous pour celles (et ceux ?) qui ne sont pas inscrites sur le site. Pour celles qui sont inscrites, la réponse se trouve dans vos MP ;)

 **Réponses :**

 **Eva :** Merci pour ton avis ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Coccinelle Bleue** (joli pseudo au passage) : Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis ! Le premier chapitre servait surtout à poser les bases de la vie d'Eva, pour mieux montrer à quel point elle va être chamboulée dans le chapitre ci-dessous. Tu comprendras du même coup où je vais vous emmener ;) Pour ce qui est de la fin, je ne dirai rien, mais la fic comportera une bonne dose de romance qui devrait te rassurer un peu, je pense.

Contente que le style te plaise ! J'essaie de le soigner au maximum. Pour ce qui est d'Eva, son caractère se dévoile un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Ah, Jacob... Autant je l'ai détesté dans le livre, autant je l'ai adoré dans le film. Mais bon, il est plutôt sympa à écrire, du moment que le personnage en face n'est pas un vampire.

J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Tinieblas  
**

Au cours de ces derniers mois, j'avais passé de nombreuses heures à réfléchir à l'énigme que représentait cette étrange voix, à la fois éthérée et indubitablement féminine, dans ma tête. Son omniprésence, ainsi que son insistance à se faire appeler Lena, m'avaient aussitôt guidée vers la conclusion suivante : mon « moi » psychologiquement bien endommagé était victime d'un dédoublement de personnalité sévère. Cependant, certains mystères irrésolus à son sujet m'amenaient parfois à reconsidérer cette assertion. Ma perplexité face aux indications prophétiques de Lena grandissait, et atteignait son paroxysme lorsque ses prédictions se réalisaient. Il était en outre assez déconcertant de pouvoir converser avec elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Toutefois, emportée par l'épuisante routine et les efforts quotidiens que je devais fournir pour ma sœur et moi, je finissais irrémédiablement par reléguer mes interrogations dans les limbes de l'oubli, jusqu'à leur indéfectible retour. Car elles revenaient toujours me tarauder, me harceler de doutes comme un prédateur acharné traque incessamment sa proie jusqu'au trépas.

─ **Est-ce que, par hasard, tu n'aurais pas l'impression d'être un agneau au milieu d'une meute de loups ?**

─ **Oh, arrête un peu avec ces histoires débiles !**

Deux heures s'étaient lentement égrenées depuis que Renesmée et moi nous étions installées dans son immense villa familiale pour travailler au calme à l'élaboration d'un exposé de littérature. Lors de notre arrivée, nous avions rapidement salué les quelques membres de sa famille présents, avant de nous atteler à la tâche avec un sérieux qui, s'il était attendu de la part de Nessie, s'avérait en revanche surprenant venant de moi. Il fallait souligner que je fournissais rarement plus de travail que celui nécessaire à l'obtention de la moyenne dans toutes les matières, mathématiques exceptées. Ces dernières ne valaient évidemment pas la peine que je fournisse le moindre effort.

Cette soudaine assiduité s'expliquait tout d'abord par le cadre qui m'entourait. Confortablement assises dans des fauteuils de bureau au dossier parfaitement adapté à notre dos, nous étions attablées devant l'ordinateur portable de Nessie, ouvert sur un moteur de recherche souvent réduit au profit d'une page de traitement de texte qui se remplissait peu à peu. Sur le bureau s'étalait un joyeux désordre de livres de cours, certains se chevauchant, d'autres voyant leur épaisseur accrue par des stylos utilisés comme marque-page. Inlassablement, nous naviguions d'un support à l'autre, échangions idées et informations dans le but d'avancer avec efficacité dans notre labeur.

D'autre part, je tenais absolument à faire bonne impression devant la famille Cullen. Si j'avais déjà eu par le passé l'occasion de les rencontrer, je concevais toujours à leur égard un sentiment de malaise. La jeunesse de leurs traits, ainsi que leur incommensurable beauté, m'intimidait. En côtoyant Nessie, je m'introduisais dans l'univers de ces riches personnes, un monde si éloigné du mien que je me sentais comme une intruse, une fille indigne de leur présence qu'ils pouvaient rejeter au moindre impair commis. Ainsi, je m'efforçais d'être irréprochable en leur présence, et je ravalais mes sempiternels sarcasmes au profit d'un sourire angélique qui, me connaissant, devait sembler peu naturel. Même s'ils se montraient des plus accueillants envers moi, je refusais de courir le moindre risque.

Au bout d'un moment, épuisée par tant d'efforts cérébraux, je repoussai le livre que je consultais avec un soupir excédé. Mes neurones exténués avaient renoncé à transmettre davantage d'informations pour l'instant.

─ Laisse-moi deviner… Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? suggéra Nessie avec un sourire narquois.

─ Non, sans blague, rétorquai-je avec un clin d'œil de connivence.

Nous nous levâmes aussitôt pour aller chercher quelques rafraîchissements, que nous savourâmes tout en échangeant des banalités. Souvent, notre conversation déviait sur ma sœur ou sur Jacob. Ce dernier point ne manquait pas de tirer quelques rougissements inopinés à ma meilleure amie, que je taquinais allègrement sur le sujet.

─ Tiens, tu ne devais pas passer ta soirée de mercredi avec Jake ? questionnai-je dans un élan de curiosité irrépressible.

─ Oui, en effet. On est partis en moto jusqu'à la plage, où on s'est promenés un instant.

Ses propos ne contenaient rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Toutefois, son regard inhabituellement rêveur, ainsi que les soudaines rougeurs qui envahirent ses joues, me soufflait une tout autre possibilité sur la nature de leur rendez-vous.

─ Toi, tu me caches quelque chose…, fis-je sur un ton soupçonneux.

Le visage pâle de Nessie arbora aussitôt la teinte d'une tomate bien mûre, à mon plus grand amusement. Ce qui signifiait que j'avais là matière à la charrier davantage. Un sourire moqueur s'invita sur mes lèvres.

─ Non ! démentit-elle trop rapidement pour que sa réponse soit honnête. On a juste passé un moment tranquille tous les deux. C'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait bien pu faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

─ Oh, pas grand-chose, répondis-je, l'intonation faussement innocente. Juste trouver un petit coin tranquille entre les dunes, à l'abri des regards, pour vous câliner un peu, voire _beaucoup_.

Elle détourna le regard, embarrassée au plus haut point. Une idée subite fusa dans mon cerveau définitivement trop fatigué pour faire preuve de retenue ou émettre la moindre pensée intelligente.

─ Ne me dis pas que vous avez enfin franchi le pas ?!

─ Euh…

J'en avalai de travers ma boisson. Toussotant, je posai prudemment mon verre sur la table basse du salon où nous nous étions installées. Dès lors que ma gorge cessa de me piquer, je partis dans un grand éclat de rire.

─ Eva ! protesta Nessie, au comble de la gêne. Arrête de rire !

─ Pardon, m'excusai-je, pas désolée pour un sou. C'est juste que… Enfin, je sais bien qu'on est au début du printemps et que le temps commence à se radoucir, mais quand même ! Vous avez dû sacrément vous geler !

Elle pouffa, de son rire aussi harmonieux qu'un tintement de clochettes. Une lueur amusée dansait à présent dans ses iris chocolat.

─ Mais non, enfin ! On est allés chez Jake avant de… Bref.

─ Ah, je me disais, aussi…

─ Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? se moqua-t-elle.

─ Oh, rien de bien méchant. Disons juste que je suis ouverte d'esprit et que je peux considérer toutes sortes de pratiques, même un peu… fantaisistes…

─ Je ne veux pas savoir !

Je laissai échapper un petit ricanement. Non, en effet, mieux valait qu'elle ne connaisse pas les détails de cet aspect de ma vie. Ma curiosité naturelle m'avait, deux ans auparavant, conduite à explorer les multiples sentiers de la sexualité. Victime de mes hormones d'adolescente, et d'un béguin prononcé pour un garçon que j'avais connu au début de mes années lycée, j'avais franchi le pas en toute insouciance et en toute ignorance. Comme le faisaient souvent les jeunes de mon âge, en fait. Sans savoir réellement dans quoi je m'engageais, ni quelles étaient mes attentes et les limites que je souhaitais poser. Mes trois précédentes relations, qui n'avaient duré que quelques mois, consistaient surtout en un jeu, une phase de découverte de l'autre et de moi-même qui m'avait amenée sur la voie de la satisfaction et de la déception. La déception face à une absence de réciprocité, la déconvenue face à certains clichés si ancrés qu'ils freinaient l'épanouissement personnel, la désillusion face à mon incapacité à m'attacher. Toutefois, je n'éprouvais aucun regret.

Toujours était-il que je m'étais constitué une petite somme d'expériences dont Renesmée connaissait l'existence, à défaut d'en savoir le contenu exact. Et j'étais ravie qu'elle s'aventure à son tour sur ce terrain, surtout avec une personne de confiance.

─ C'est un bon coup, j'espère ? la taquinai-je. S'il s'y prend comme un manche, envoie-le-moi. Je me chargerai de lui dire deux ou trois petites choses sur la façon de contenter une femme.

─ Eva !

Un nouveau fou rire m'emporta.

─ Tu garderas ça pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, vaguement inquiète.

─ Évidemment ! Je sais qu'on ne dirait pas, parfois, mais je sais faire preuve de discrétion.

─ Si ce genre de chose revenait aux oreilles de mon père…

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Les rares fois où je l'avais aperçu, j'avais toujours trouvé Edward Cullen effroyablement vieux jeu dans sa manière de se comporter vis-à-vis de sa femme. Or, là, je constatais à travers les propos de Nessie que cette tendance atteignait des sommets.

 **─ En même temps, lorsqu'on a plus d'un siècle d'existence, c'est un peu normal.**

 **─ Tu as fini avec ces salades ?!**

Ignorant les absurdités de Lena, je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Nessie, tout sérieux recouvré.

─ Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie amoureuse et sexuelle, Nessie. Et personne n'a rien à y redire, pas même ta famille. L'important, c'est que tu sois bien dans ton couple.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se contenta d'acquiescer, l'œil brillant. Je compris alors que, inconsciemment, je lui avais apporté le soutien qu'elle cherchait.

 **─ Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de raconter mes frasques sexuelles maintenant. Un vampire blond plutôt nerveux approche.**

Je manquai de froncer les sourcils. Depuis que j'avais fait la connaissance de la famille Cullen, Lena ne cessait de m'abreuver de fables ridicules à leur sujet. D'après elle, les Cullen étaient des vampires se nourrissant de sang animal, immortels et froids comme la glace. Sauf Nessie, qui serait en réalité à moitié humaine. Sans compter qu'elle désignait Jacob et sa bande d'amis Quileutes comme étant des loups garous. Inutile de préciser que je ne croyais pas un mot de toutes ces balivernes, que j'attribuais à une folie latente dont la profondeur m'inquiétait parfois.

Toutefois, je n'eus pas le temps de me préoccuper davantage de mes divagations mentales. La porte du luxueux salon s'ouvrit sur Jasper Hale.

Fils adoptif du patriarche de la famille, Carlisle Cullen, qui officiait en tant que médecin à l'hôpital de Forks, Jasper dégageait une indéfinissable attraction qui forçait la fascination. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés encadraient un visage volontaire au cœur duquel brillaient deux prunelles d'or captivantes. Grand et élancé, tout son être respirait une indéniable fluidité et un charisme impressionnant. Toutefois, sous le calme apparent, je supposais l'existence d'une tension jamais relâchée, une vigilance permanente face à un danger dont je ne comprenais pas l'origine. Les quelques membres de cette famille que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer ne cessaient de m'intriguer.

 **─ Tu n'as jamais trouvé ça bizarre qu'ils aient tous les yeux dorés dans cette foutue famille ?**

 **─ Tu as fini, oui ? Et tu peux me dire qui j'ai rencontré exactement dans cette famille, à part les parents, l'oncle de Nessie et sa blondasse de tante frigide ?**

Malgré mes railleries, il fallait reconnaître la pertinence des propos de Lena, mais de là à adhérer à des assertions aussi farfelues… Il devait simplement s'agir d'une particularité génétique comme on en trouve parfois dans certaines familles. Après tout, l'essentiel de ma famille espagnole avait les yeux noirs, ce qui n'en faisait pas pour autant des créatures fantastiques.

La voix profonde et envoûtante de Jasper m'arracha à mes pensées.

─ Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'aimerais parler à Nessie un instant.

À l'entente de cette phrase, je réprimai une moue agacée, juste à temps. Le message était clair. Ma présence devenait encombrante. Renesmée m'adressa un regard hésitant auquel je répondis d'un pâle sourire.

─ Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je saurai m'occuper pendant ton absence.

Le clin d'œil dont j'enrobai cette phrase, si peu naturel me connaissant, ne dut pas la tromper. Cependant, elle ne protesta pas et quitta sa place pour emboîter le pas à son oncle. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu dans la pièce attenante, je poussai un petit soupir agacé. Ma curiosité naturelle brûlait d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, au point que je fus tentée d'écouter à la porte. Mais cette idée mourut aussitôt sous la cinglante injonction de Lena.

 **─ N'y pense même pas ! Ils te verront venir aussitôt.**

Refusant de me morfondre d'être ainsi mise à l'écart, je me levai à mon tour et entrepris de ranger le prodigieux fouillis de livres et autres outils de travail que nous avions laissé. Peut-être était-ce un peu prématuré de préparer ainsi mon départ, toutefois je présageais que notre séance de travail venait de prendre fin.

Après quelques minutes, alors que je revenais de la cuisine où j'avais déposé nos verres, Nessie m'attendait dans le salon. Le sourire affiché à son intention sur mon visage se défraîchit aussitôt sous le sombre éclat de son regard grave.

─ Eva, je suis désolée mais j'ai un imprévu de dernière minute à gérer. Ça te dérange si on continue notre exposé ce week-end ?

Interloquée par l'évidente nervosité qui émanait d'elle, je ne pus que bredouiller :

─ N-non, pas de problème…

Les sourcils toujours haussés d'incompréhension, je m'emparai de mon sac de cours déjà prêt pour en suspendre la bride à mon épaule. Un certain embarras planait entre nous, et j'hésitais à l'interroger sur la source de sa contrariété. Soucieuse, je tentai une approche inoffensive :

─ Tout va bien ?

Ses traits se détendirent subitement, comme si elle prenait conscience de la tension qui les animait. Néanmoins, son sourire resta crispé.

─ Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'appelle demain pour qu'on décide du jour où on continuera l'exposé.

Dans le langage poli et respectueux de ma meilleure amie, cela signifiait que la conversation était close. Je ravalai mon mécontentement et la saluai avant de quitter cette imposante maison où, de toute évidence, je n'avais pas ma place.

* * *

Étouffante. Il s'agissait, selon moi, du qualificatif le plus approprié pour décrire l'ambiance du bar en cette soirée d'hiver. La masse de buveurs agglutinés dans l'établissement avait fait considérablement grimper la chaleur, au point de m'obliger à retirer mon pull pour ne pas finir en nage avant la fin de la soirée. Les enceintes accrochées aux murs crachotaient une musique pop en vogue qui peinait à couvrir le brouhaha des conversations animées. Certains consommateurs un peu éméchés braillaient le refrain avec une justesse toute relative, au grand malheur de mes pauvres oreilles. Rien de très exceptionnel pour un vendredi soir.

Après un interminable service, je venais de me retrancher derrière le bar, attendant patiemment que Max, le barman, prépare les commandes que je lui avais transmises. D'un geste de la main, je m'éventai, désespérée par cette atmosphère irrespirable. L'idée de piocher un glaçon dans les seaux où reposaient certaines bouteilles m'effleura l'esprit, mais je m'en abstins. Max détestait cela, et si ses remontrances me laissaient de marbre d'ordinaire, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de les subir ce soir. Avec un soupir, j'abandonnai mon idée de rafraîchissement et m'efforçai de patienter en nettoyant le comptoir d'un coup de chiffon énergique.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je songeai à cet après-midi à la fin plutôt houleuse entre Renesmée et moi. Plus je déroulais les événements dans ma mémoire, plus son attitude me paraissait étrange. Nessie possédait un calme et une capacité à relativiser impressionnants, qui la prémunissaient de toute forme de stress. Son anxiété ne pouvait donc cacher qu'un déplaisant imprévu, éventuellement lié à moi. Pourquoi m'aurait-elle demandé de partir, si cela n'avait aucune relation avec moi ?

 **─ En temps normal, je dirais que tu t'accordes trop d'importance. Mais sur ce coup-là, tu n'as pas tort.**

 **─ Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Lena ? Dis-moi !**

 **─ Elle devait t'éloigner avant leur arrivée.**

 **─ Pourquoi ? L'arrivée de qui ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.**

 **─ Tu comprendras bientôt.**

Sa voix s'éteignit comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par le vent. J'eus beau essaimer des questions dans le vide de mon esprit, aucune réponse ne me parvint. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, en proie à un début de migraine, puis lâchai un juron avant de jeter l'éponge. Toutefois, je comptais bien reprendre l'interrogatoire dès qu'elle se manifesterait à nouveau.

─ Tiens, Eva ! Va apporter ça aux clients, me lança Max en déposant sur le comptoir un plateau garni de boissons diverses et variées, assorties de quelques cocktails.

Sans un mot, je m'emparai des commandes. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas renverser mon précieux chargement, posé bien à plat sur ma paume, je parcourus lentement la salle du regard. Le but de la manœuvre visait à distinguer les consommateurs passifs, que mon passage laisserait presque indifférents, de ceux qui se trouvaient déjà passablement éméchés et risquaient donc de me causer des problèmes.

Ce fut là, lors de cet examen minutieux, que je la vis.

La première réflexion que je me fis, fut qu'une femme à la beauté aussi renversante n'aurait pas dû échapper à mon attention. La seconde fut que le lourd manteau gris à capuche qui couvrait son corps sans doute somptueux avait sûrement contribué à la dissimuler à ma vue. Une cascade de boucles châtain clair tombait sur ses épaules et encadrait un visage à l'ovale harmonieux. Des lèvres pleines, des pommettes hautes, un nez droit et fin, une peau d'une pâleur extrême dépourvue du moindre défaut… Chaque aspect de sa physionomie rendrait verte de jalousie n'importe quelle mannequin. À une exception près.

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines tandis qu'un frisson glacé de pur effroi rampait sur mon échine. Au cœur de cette figure irréprochable étaient enchâssées deux prunelles couleur rubis. Qui me fixaient sans faiblir. Si la logique m'incitait à croire à la présence de lentilles teintées, mon instinct me criait qu'il s'agissait là de leur véritable couleur. Et les mots de Lena n'arrangèrent rien à cette effrayante pensée :

 **─ Elle est dangereuse. C'est une des leurs.**

Alors que l'effroi se muait en authentique peur, je n'osai m'attarder sur le sens de ses mots. Prise d'un subit mouvement de recul, je me détournai de la femme. Trop tard cependant pour manquer la moue contrariée qui s'invita sur sa bouche exquise.

Le plateau retrouva la surface boisée du bar qu'il venait à peine de quitter. Mue par un irrépressible besoin de fuir mon détestable lieu de travail, je tournai le dos à la salle. Glissant une main dans la poche de mon jean, j'en tirai mon portable que je fis mine de consulter, sous l'œil mauvais de Max.

─ Hé, gamine ! T'es là pour servir les clients, pas pour lambiner, me houspilla-t-il.

─ Ma sœur vient de m'envoyer un message urgent, mentis-je avec un naturel désarmant. On vient d'être cambriolées, et elle a besoin de moi à l'appart' pour une déposition.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'assimiler la fausse nouvelle, j'enchaînai :

─ Je dois partir tout de suite. Tu m'excuseras auprès du patron.

Par chance, mon teint blême et le rythme haché de mes phrases sous le coup d'un réel affolement semblèrent le convaincre de ne pas protester. Il grommela son assentiment et je m'éclipsai aussitôt.

 **─ Tu mens comme une arracheuse de dents !**

 **─ Tant que ça fonctionne…**

Une fois dans les vestiaires, je jetai sans ménagement mon tablier dans mon casier et m'emparai de mon sac à main. J'enfilai mon pull à la va-vite, pestant lorsque je me trompai de manche, avant de revêtir mon manteau. Sans m'attarder, le cœur cognant à mes oreilles en une succession de battements sourds, je m'esquivai par la porte de service.

Dès que je mis le nez dehors, loin de l'atmosphère confinée du bar, j'aspirai une grande goulée d'air. Malgré les relents d'alcool et d'urine qui imprégnaient la rue, j'éprouvai un indicible soulagement tant je me sentais oppressée. La respiration saccadée, j'observai un instant mon souffle dessiner une série de panaches blancs dans l'air froid de ce début d'hiver. D'une profonde inspiration, je m'efforçai de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque et de combattre cette angoisse insensée. Toutefois, je ne souhaitais pas m'attarder. Malgré mes tentatives de me rasséréner, la menace planait toujours au-dessus de moi en une impression diffuse.

Relevant le col de mon manteau pour me protéger de la froidure, je m'enfonçai dans les rues en quête de ma voiture. Jamais je n'avais autant désiré rentrer au plus vite dans mon appartement pour me blottir sous mes couvertures, bercée par la respiration tranquille de ma sœur dans la chambre que nous partagions. Je me raccrochai de toutes mes forces à cette image apaisante.

Alors que je m'éloignais de l'ambiance tapageuse du bar, le silence reprenait ses droits sur la rue, troublé uniquement par le claquement des petits talons de mes bottines sur le trottoir bétonné. De temps à autre, je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule ou dans chaque allée reliée au bar, en proie à une véritable paranoïa. Je craignais à tout instant d'apercevoir la silhouette de la femme aux yeux rouges, dotée d'intentions sûrement peu louables à mon égard. Nerveuse, je tournai une nouvelle fois la tête.

─ C'est moi que tu fuis ainsi ?

Un violent sursaut me saisit. Ma tête revint dans son axe si brusquement que mon cou émit un douloureux craquement de protestation. L'inconnue du bar se tenait devant moi, à quelques malheureuses dizaines de centimètres, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté tel un enfant curieux considérant un objet nouveau. Comment avais-je pu ne pas la voir plus tôt ?

 **─ Les vampires bougent trop vite pour être vus.**

Pour la première fois depuis que Lena me servait ces boniments, je leur prêtai un accent de véracité. Trop d'événements inexpliqués s'étaient enchaînés ces derniers jours pour que je puisse contester ses dires sans faire preuve d'une absolue mauvaise foi. Médusée, je plongeai dans ces terrifiants iris écarlates qui me dévisageaient, avec la fascination d'une proie face à un prédateur mortel.

Face à moi, la femme pinça les lèvres en une expression pensive.

─ Hmmm… Vraiment étrange…

L'envie de fuir me tenailla à nouveau et je n'y résistai pas. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'un implacable étau se refermait sur mes bras et suspendis mon intention. D'une simple pression, mon mystérieux oppresseur m'obligea à pivoter face à la femme aux yeux de sang.

─ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Chelsea ? grogna une voix masculine au timbre splendide dans mon dos. Tu n'étais pas censée l'approcher.

Une moue agacée apparut sur les lèvres de la susnommée.

─ Je me demandais si c'était une question de distance.

─ Comment ça, une question de distance ?

─ Elle est totalement imperméable à mes capacités. Je ne perçois même pas le lien qui l'unit à la fille Cullen.

À l'entente de ce nom, je parvins à m'extraire de la gangue d'hébétude mâtinée de frayeur qui me paralysait. Je n'avais pas compris un traître mot de leur conversation, mais je refusais de demeurer passive plus longtemps.

─ Lâchez-moi ! protestai-je en me débattant de toutes mes forces pour échapper à la poigne de l'homme.

─ Cesse de t'agiter, gamine, m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton bas et menaçant. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse mal, non ?

Ses tentatives d'intimidation glissèrent sur moi comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Je me tortillai de plus belle avec la sensation de m'échiner à repousser un mur de béton. Ledit mur poussa un soupir irrité. Son étreinte sur mes bras se resserra brusquement, assez fort pour me laisser des marques. Je sifflai de douleur et m'immobilisai, soudain consciente de l'inanité de ma résistance. Je n'avais aucune chance de me libérer. Strictement aucune.

─ Bon, reprenons. Si la fille te bloque, ça signifie que tu ne peux pas couper ses liens et l'empêcher de fréquenter les végétariens, c'est bien ça ?

─ Pas exactement, Démétri, répondit Chelsea, étrangement songeuse. Elle ne me repousse pas. C'est plutôt comme si…elle n'existait pas. Je ne la perçois pas. Mais tu as raison sur un point. Je suis incapable d'agir sur elle.

L'aigreur contenue dans sa dernière phrase m'alarma. Si leurs plans, quels qu'ils soient, tombaient à l'eau, qu'allait-il advenir de moi ?

─ Bon, eh bien, nous n'avons pas d'autre option que de la tuer, conclut le dénommé Démétri avec un flegme proprement insoutenable. Même si les végétariens affirment qu'elle ne sait rien, s'ils disent vrai, elle en a trop vu ce soir pour qu'on la laisse filer.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. L'espace d'un instant, j'envisageai de hurler de toutes mes forces pour alerter quelqu'un. Toutefois, la voix de Lena m'en dissuada.

 **─ Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Ils te tueraient aussitôt.**

Les méninges fonctionnant à toute vitesse, je cherchai désespérément un moyen de me tirer de cet effroyable guêpier. Mais rien ne vint.

─ Attends, Démétri ! Personne n'est capable de me contrer à part les boucliers. Cette humaine pourrait avoir un don.

─ C'est un peu hasardeux comme hypothèse.

─ Mais pas impossible. Et tu sais combien les dons intéressent Maître Aro…

Un silence interloqué succéda à ces paroles. Quant à moi, je n'osais plus bouger, ni même espérer m'en sortir vivante. À l'entente de la phrase suivante, j'eus l'impression que mes entrailles se liquéfiaient.

─ Tu n'es quand même pas en train de suggérer qu'on l'emmène avec nous ? demanda Démétri, apparemment ébaubi que pareille absurdité ait pu traverser l'esprit de son interlocutrice.

─ Crois-moi, si je n'avais pas de sérieuses raisons de penser qu'elle a un don, je ne le proposerais pas. Mais tu sais combien on a besoin de nouveaux talents depuis que les Cullen ont un bouclier parmi eux.

Elle s'apprêtait à renchérir lorsqu'une nouvelle voix, fluette et pourtant dotée d'accents cruels, brisa le calme de la rue.

─ Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tant de temps ? J'avais demandé à ce que ce soit fait rapidement.

Une autre silhouette se profilait à ma gauche, surgie de nulle part. Petite, sans doute plus que moi qui n'étais déjà pas bien grande, elle paraissait flotter dans son manteau sombre tant elle était gracile. Elle m'évoqua aussitôt l'image d'un oiseau de mauvais augure. Sous la lumière fantomatique des quelques lampadaires éclairant la rue, je distinguai un visage délicat aux lèvres charnues et au teint blafard. Ses cheveux châtains coupés courts, associés à une constitution androgyne, laissaient aisément planer l'indécision quant à son genre. Toutefois, seules ses immenses prunelles couleur rubis retinrent mon attention, en raison de leur malveillance ostensible. Si j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'un misérable instant, escompté trouver mon salut en cette nouvelle venue, je m'étais clairement fourvoyée.

─ Jane, Chelsea pense que l'humaine a un don. Elle est incapable de l'influencer.

L'adolescente, puisque c'en était une d'après la jeunesse de ses traits, me toisa de haut en bas avec un mépris évident. À la déférence contenue dans la voix de Démétri, je supputai que la dénommée Jane dirigeait leur petit groupe, à mon grand damne.

─ Je pense que cela pourrait intéresser maître Aro, ajouta Chelsea.

Une moue dubitative froissa les lèvres pleines de la jeune fille.

─ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'encombrer avec la nourriture… C'est une perte de temps.

La sensation pesante d'une pierre coulant au fond de mon estomac me saisit. Ma gorge se comprima douloureusement et les larmes s'agglutinèrent sous mes paupières tout juste closes. Je ne voulais pas mourir ! Laura avait encore bien trop besoin de moi pour que je l'abandonne ! Je m'agitai dans l'étreinte implacable de mon oppresseur.

─ Non…, geignis-je d'une voix brisée.

─ Mais si ça peut satisfaire Maître Aro…, acheva-t-elle comme à regret.

Sa grimace s'accentua.

─ On l'emmène.

Un soupir résigné s'éleva derrière moi, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. J'étais littéralement déchirée. Écartelée entre le soulagement d'être en vie et l'horreur de me voir arrachée à mon foyer. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma petite sœur se retrouverait seule. Je me mordis la lèvre pour contenir un sanglot.

Un souffle froid frôla mon oreille, m'arrachant un frisson d'angoisse. Je me raidis.

─ Je vais te relâcher, gamine, murmura la voix de Démétri. Mais n'essaie pas de t'enfuir, je te rattraperai aussitôt. Et si tu m'agaces…

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que je saisisse l'ampleur de la menace. J'acquiesçai faiblement. La poigne de fer sur mes bras disparut alors. Envahie d'un froid intérieur impossible à combattre, j'effectuai quelques pas en direction de mes ravisseurs, la démarche incertaine. Alors qu'il me dépassait, j'observai la physionomie de Démétri.

Tout comme ses semblables, il resplendissait d'une beauté insolente. Grand, la silhouette mince et sèche, il arborait une tignasse d'ébène qui mettait en valeur son visage séduisant. À la lueur d'un réverbère, je remarquai que sa complexion très pâle se parait d'une nuance olivâtre des plus étranges. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi, m'offrant son profil parfait, un diabolique sourire en coin ourla ses lèvres à la courbe ensorcelante.

─ Sais-tu ce que nous sommes, fillette ?

Interdite, je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation. Un éclat mauvais luisit dans ses prunelles couleur sang.

─ Nous sommes des vampires.

* * *

1\. _Tinieblas_ : Ténèbres

* * *

Alors, vous vous y attendiez à ça ?

Les Volturi m'ont donné un peu de fil à retordre en ce qui concerne le respect de leur caractère, mais c'est ça qui est intéressant.

Je pense que vous avez à présent une petite idée du contenu du prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et de vos suppositions ;)

¡ Hasta pronto !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Atrapada

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez profité, ou profitez bien de vos vacances, pour celles qui en ont.

J'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer, une bonne et une mauvaise. La mauvaise, c'est que je n'ai pas encore terminé le chapitre 5, donc j'ai pris un peu de retard. Mais le rythme de publication n'en souffrira pas pour l'instant. La bonne, c'est que j'ai avancé à la place d'autres passages placés ultérieurement dans l'histoire. Des passages romantiques essentiellement… mais pas que.

Voici le chapitre du mois, comme promis. J'ai fait une petite modification au niveau de la mise en page. Le lexique ne sera plus accompagné de numéros dans le chapitre même, parce que je ne trouvais pas ça très harmonieux. Par contre, vous trouverez bien entendu toutes les traductions à la fin du chapitre, dans leur ordre d'apparition dans le texte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

Visiteur (ou mystérieuse visiteuse ?) : Je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise ^^ Et je suis contente que de voir que tu apprécies le personnage d'Eva. C'est pas toujours évident, de faire apprécier un OC. Intrigante ? Ah, peut-être à cause d'une ou deux allusions que j'ai glissées par-ci par-là. Oui, elle est entourée de quelques mystères qui seront dévoilés… plus tard. En tout cas, Eva n'a pas encore montré toutes les facettes de sa personnalité )

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Atrapada**

Les chauds rayons du soleil d'Italie caressaient mon visage livré à leur lumière, sans parvenir à réchauffer mon être glacé. Au-dessus de moi, le ciel méditerranéen arborait une splendide teinte lavande si caractéristique de cette région du globe, dans laquelle on se perdait aisément si l'on commençait à la contempler. Je me souvenais d'ailleurs de m'y être égarée autrefois, du haut de mes cinq ans, au cœur de mon Andalousie natale, avant le départ de ma famille pour les États-Unis dans l'espoir de fuir la crise économique espagnole. Un étrange sentiment de familiarité mâtiné de nostalgie m'enveloppa comme une cape de brume. Nul océan ne me séparait plus de mon pays. Il était presque à portée de main.

À l'inverse, c'était la distance me séparant désormais de ma sœur qui s'était creusée. Je ressentais cruellement son absence sous forme d'un vide presque palpable dans mon cœur, vide soigneusement caché sous de faux airs d'impassibilité. Le calme contenu dans ce ciel, je m'en étais emparé pour le revêtir telle une seconde peau, en guise de façade. Cependant, si je savais que l'illusion fonctionnait, le tumulte intérieur qui me ravageait ne faiblissait pas. Connaitrait-il seulement une accalmie un jour ? Je l'ignorais.

Mes paupières voilèrent mes iris d'ébène tandis que je songeais à ces douloureuses dernières heures, à mon départ forcé des États-Unis. J'avais agi tel un automate, plongée dans un épais brouillard bien trop confortable pour que je souhaite en sortir et affronter la souffrance. Au cœur de cette torpeur, à la faveur d'une brève attente, j'avais eu le réflexe bienheureux d'envoyer un message des plus nébuleux à Laura par le biais de mon téléphone portable. Par précaution, je l'avais rédigé dans notre langue maternelle, au cas où l'un de mes ravisseurs aurait eu un élan de curiosité mal placée. Inutile de préciser qu'à peine le texto transmis à sa destinataire, le pauvre appareil avait fini en miettes sur le sol. Toutefois, les derniers mots que j'y avais écrits demeuraient gravés dans ma mémoire, indélébiles, et dansaient toujours devant mes yeux clos avec une troublante netteté.

 _ **Hermanita**_

 _ **Estoy obligada a marcharme. No te puedo explicar por qué, estarías en peligro. No sé cuándo volveré a casa. No me busques. Llama a Nessie cuanto antes.** **Tal vez comprende y te ayude.**_

 _ **Te quiero.**_

Nulle explication ne venait émailler ces phrases trop brèves. Je n'osais imaginer la réaction de ma sœur à la lecture de ces mots. Que lui inspireraient-ils, à part des larmes de chagrin, un sentiment d'abandon ou une immense confusion ? De la peur, certainement. Je serrai fortement les paupières, refusant de me représenter une nouvelle fois les ruisselets cristallins sur les joues arrondies de Laura et ses grands yeux verts noyés de peine. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux. Le soleil, implacable, brûla mes rétines fatiguées j'avais passé l'essentiel du voyage éveillée, parfois plongée dans un demi-sommeil agité de songes effrayants dont je refusais de me souvenir. Avec une grimace, je me frottai les yeux, ce qui ne manqua sans doute pas de ruiner mon mascara et mon eye-liner. J'achevai d'ailleurs d'estomper les dernières traces de maquillage. Peu m'importait mon allure face aux terrifiantes perspectives qui m'attendaient.

« Nous sommes des vampires ». Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma mémoire, inlassablement. Malgré l'écoulement des heures, le choc de cette révélation demeurait vivace. J'avais tout d'abord refusé d'y croire, jusqu'à ce que la vitesse irréelle à laquelle mes ravisseurs m'avaient emmenée ne me force à envisager l'effroyable réalité. Ma peur s'en était trouvé renforcée, au point de me réduire au silence et à l'inertie, tétanisée à l'idée de servir prochainement de repas à ces monstres.

Depuis cette annonce, je m'efforçais de combattre les larmes qui menaçaient, et d'éviter de me ronger les ongles sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Je craignais trop que la moindre marque de faiblesse ne me coûte la vie. J'avais donc consacré les dernières heures du voyage à me tapir derrière une impénétrable armure mentale, celle-là même qui m'avait permis d'affronter toutes les épreuves de ma vie. Quoi que me réserve l'avenir, j'étais déterminée à y faire face dignement.

─ Tu comptes rêvasser encore longtemps ?

La voix, surgie de nulle part, arracha un énième sursaut à mon corps épuisé. Je fis aussitôt volte-face. Enveloppée dans son long manteau gris, le capuchon rabattu sur la tête, Chelsea me fixait d'un air hautain. Face à son attitude, une réplique acerbe, directement inspirée par mon mauvais caractère, me brûla les lèvres. Toutefois, bien que mourant d'envie de ne pas faciliter la tâche à mes ravisseurs, je jugeai préférable de la ravaler et me contentai de lui renvoyer une œillade peu amène. Un rictus méprisant tordit ses lèvres.

Ce fut sur cet échange des plus cordiaux que je remarquai l'absence des deux autres créatures. Mon étonnement dut se traduire sur mon visage, car le dédain de la jeune femme se teinta de moquerie.

─ Jane et Démétri sont déjà rentrés pour expliquer aux Maîtres notre petit contretemps, précisa-t-elle.

─ Où allons-nous ? questionnai-je, désireuse d'obtenir des informations malgré son comportement peu amène.

─ Tu le sauras bientôt. Ne traînons pas.

Sans préavis, elle me saisit par le bras et m'entraîna loin des bâtiments derrière lesquels nous nous trouvions auparavant. Ceci fait, elle m'attrapa par la taille avant de se déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine. Luttant contre la soudaine nausée qui tordit mon estomac pourtant vide, je fermai les yeux et pressai fortement les paupières.

Un soupir amusé se propagea à l'intérieur de mon crâne. À mon grand soulagement, Lena se montrait enfin réactive face à ma curiosité.

─ **Pour répondre à ta première question, elle t'emmène à Volterra, la cité qui abrite les Volturi.**

 **─ C'est qui exactement, ces Volturi ? À part des vampires, je suppose.**

 **─ C'est le plus grand clan de vampires au monde. Une sorte de famille royale qui s'est donné pour mission d'exercer la justice parmi leur espèce et de veiller à ce que le secret de leur existence soit préservé. Mais ils ont leur manière bien à eux de rendre justice et tous les autres vampires les craignent.**

Je frissonnai intérieurement. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour moi.

Déjà, Lena poursuivait :

 **─ _Les maîtres du clan sont au nombre de trois : Marcus, Caïus et Aro. Je te conseille de t'en méfier. Ils ont près de trois mille ans chacun et sont pour le moins… particuliers._**

Je renonçai à exiger des détails sur leur particularité. L'arrêt subit de la course folle de Chelsea m'aurait empêché de les écouter, de toute manière. Mes yeux se rouvrirent d'instinct, sur l'éclat verdoyant d'un petit bosquet. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent de nouveau terre, je chancelai, étourdie. Après quelques profondes inspirations en vue d'apaiser les protestations de mon estomac, je parvins à suivre la vampire hors du couvert des arbres.

Au cœur d'un plateau parsemé de quelques touches de verdure, juchée sur une colline, se dressait une cité d'aspect médiéval ceinte des vestiges d'une épaisse muraille de pierre grise. De rustiques maisons-tours à la façade jaunie et aux toits de tuiles rouges recouvraient les flancs de cette élévation tel un manteau archaïque. Au faîte de cette citadelle tout droit sortie d'une autre époque, le clocher d'une cathédrale côtoyait les cieux, concurrencé par les tours de quelques palais et un imposant dôme rosé. Un peu plus loin, je distinguai les murs grisâtres d'une forteresse à l'architecture austère surmontée d'une tour circulaire crénelée. Si je ne pouvais que concéder à la ville un charme désuet, ce sombre château gâchait sincèrement l'ensemble et me rebutait. Et, étant donné à quel point le mauvais sort semblait décidé à s'acharner sur moi, j'étais prête à parier qu'il s'agissait précisément de notre destination.

─ Voici Volterra, annonça Chelsea, l'intonation laconique. Suis-moi.

Murée dans un silence obstiné, j'obtempérai.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la ville par l'une des anciennes portes médiévales aménagées dans la muraille. Si notre entrée passa relativement inaperçu, la vampire, visiblement soucieuse de rester discrète, m'entraîna rapidement dans l'ombre d'étroites ruelles qui s'entrecroisaient en un tortueux dédale. Si elle semblait connaître sur le bout des doigts le chemin à emprunter, j'observai avec désespoir l'enchaînement de ces venelles identiques les unes aux autres, tout sens de l'orientation envolé. Murée dans un silence maussade teinté de nervosité, je m'astreignais à suivre son allure soutenue. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais apprécié de cheminer ainsi à travers ces rues pavées, sous les fines voussures qui ornaient ces maisons de pierre, pour le plaisir de m'égarer dans une autre époque. Mais la sourde angoisse de l'inconnu me tenaillait sans répit. Au gré de mes observations, je remarquai néanmoins que nous approchions inévitablement du château, bien que par un itinéraire détourné. Mon anxiété monta encore d'un cran.

Au fond d'une petite allée obscure, Chelsea s'arrêta soudain et se baissa. Le grincement métallique d'une grille se fit aussitôt entendre. En proie à une certaine appréhension, je m'approchai lentement pour découvrir une mince ouverture noire pratiquée dans la partie basse de la rue. Circonspecte, j'examinai l'entrée de ce souterrain, sous l'œil attentif de Chelsea dont les lèvres arboraient un sourire mesquin.

─ Après toi…

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Malgré la crainte qui hachait mon souffle, je répugnais à exhiber le moindre signe de faiblesse ou d'hésitation. Avec précautions, je m'accroupis au bord de l'orifice, incapable d'en distinguer le fond. Sans plus tergiverser, je me laissai tomber dans l'antre du diable.

Ma chute dans les ténèbres fut aussi courte que mon arrivée, brutale. J'atterris durement, les fesses en premier, sur un sol pierreux. La dignité mise à mal, je jugulai à grand peine quelques larmes de douleur agglutinées sous mes paupières.

─ _¡Hostias!_

L'écho de mon juron d'une rare élégance se perdit dans la pénombre. Bien qu'inutile et disgracieux, il avait toutefois eu le mérite de me libérer d'une partie de mes tensions. Avec une moue crispée, j'entrepris de me relever pour mieux masser mon postérieur endolori. La seule lumière éclairant les lieux provenait de l'ouverture par laquelle j'étais entrée, lame de blancheur qui tranchait la noirceur ambiante. Une ombre l'obtura un instant, puis Chelsea se retrouva soudain à mes côtés, après une parfaite réception sur ses deux pieds. Je dardai sur elle un regard chargé de rancœur. Nul doute que son intention de me céder la priorité n'avait été motivée que par le désir me voir me ridiculiser. À aucun moment elle n'avait fait mine de dissimuler son aversion envers moi.

─ **Vampirella n'apprécie pas trop qu'on soit insensible à son pouvoir…** _ **Pobrecilla…**_

Je notai soigneusement la remarque de Lena. Si l'incapacité de Chelsea à agir contre moi m'offrait une belle vengeance pour son humiliation à mon encontre, mieux valait cependant la tenir à l'œil.

Chelsea me dépassa sans un regard et s'avança dans la noirceur totale. Je lui emboîtai aussitôt le pas, par crainte de perdre sa trace si je traînais trop. Durant de longues minutes, seul le claquement de nos pas sur le pavement meubla le silence. Il régnait dans les soubassements de la ville une fraîcheur qui m'amena à me féliciter d'avoir conservé mon manteau. J'en remontai d'ailleurs le col et me frictionnai les mains. Face à cette profonde obscurité, une question pourtant évidente me frappa. Les vampires redoutaient-ils le soleil, comme les nombreuses légendes à leur sujet l'affirmaient ? Si Chelsea avait gardé son capuchon baissé pendant tout le trajet, elle n'avait pas semblé éprouver d'inconfort à se déplacer en plein jour. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette visibilité nulle m'empêchait de distinguer le chemin que nous empruntions, à mon grand damne.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, nous parvînmes devant une lourde grille au sein de laquelle se détachait une porte plus petite, sous une lumière grisâtre dont la source m'échappait. Ma ravisseuse l'ouvrit et m'indiqua d'un geste de la main de m'y engouffrer, avant de refermer derrière moi les barreaux rouillés. Nous nous trouvions dans une vaste salle que nous traversâmes pour gagner un nouvel huis en bois sombre vermoulu. Nous la franchîmes pour pénétrer dans un long couloir brillamment éclairé, aux murs immaculés et au sol couvert d'une moquette grise. Le contraste fut tel que mon anxiété diminua d'un iota… avant de remonter aussi sec à l'entente du verrou tiré derrière moi.

Serrant les poings pour juguler une panique naissante, je suivis la vampire jusqu'à un ascenseur qui nous conduisit dans les tréfonds de la ville. Ma guide avait enfin ôté sa capuche, dévoilant sa beauté insolente quelque peu gâtée par son air méprisant. Au sortir de la cabine, nous débouchâmes sur un hall de réception semblable à ceux que l'on trouvait dans les hôtels. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune fenêtre, de nombreuses lampes assuraient un éclairage optimal qui soulignait les contours de confortables canapés de cuir clair et la décoration chic de la pièce. En son centre se dressait un comptoir en acajou tenu par une femme élégante dont les yeux verts me dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Je lui rendis son intérêt, sidérée de découvrir une autre humaine en ces lieux.

─ Bonjour, Chelsea, salua la réceptionniste. Il me semble que vous êtes attendues.

Tandis que la vampire lui adressait un sec hochement de tête, je me demandai qui pouvait bien nous attendre, avant de chasser cette question de mon esprit. La réponse me parviendrait bien assez tôt.

Alors que je balayais nerveusement la salle du regard, je remarquai la présence de deux autres silhouettes. J'identifiai aussitôt Démétri, le visage orné du même sourire diabolique qu'il m'avait offert quelques heures plus tôt. Son acolyte, en revanche, m'était inconnu. Bien qu'ils partagent la même pâleur crayeuse à la curieuse teinte olivâtre, les prunelles écarlates et la couleur ébène de leurs cheveux, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Le second vampire présentait une carrure impressionnante qu'accentuait sa haute taille. Sa bouche mince, l'angle marqué de sa mâchoire et ses pommettes apparentes conféraient à son visage une certaine dureté qui s'atténua quelque peu sous la courbe d'un sourire. Celui-ci s'étira davantage au moment où il m'avisa.

Je n'eus pas le temps de décider si je souhaitais approcher ou non cet inconnu les pas de Chelsea nous menèrent droit vers eux.

─ Ah, te voilà enfin, Chelsea ! s'exclama le colosse. Et avec un en-cas, en plus ! Le voyage a dû être concluant pour que tu prennes la peine de ramener un casse-croûte.

Piquée au vif, je fus incapable de juguler ma verve coutumière.

─ Je ne suis pas de la nourriture, sifflai-je en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe afin d'instiller dans ma voix assez de colère pour supplanter la peur.

─ Oh… et avec du caractère en plus ! Ce sont celles que je préfère…

Au fin fond de mon crâne, je perçus le soupir désespéré de Lena face à mon insolence. Si j'admettais l'imprudence de ma réaction, je refusais cependant de me laisser malmener verbalement par les suceurs de sang.

─ C'est encore trop tôt pour te réjouir, Félix, répondit Chelsea. Maître Aro doit vérifier si, comme je le soupçonne, elle possède un don. C'est lui qui décidera de son sort.

Un grognement dépité échappa au dénommé Félix.

─ Nous devrions nous y rendre tout de suite. Ils nous attendent tous les trois, informa Démétri.

─ Bien. Je suppose que vous nous accompagnez ?

─ On ne voudrait pas manquer le spectacle, susurra-t-il, la voix emplie d'inflexions sadiques.

Une nouvelle vague d'effroi me submergea, mais je m'appliquai à n'en rien laisser paraître, consciente qu'en ces lieux, la moindre émotion se révélait synonyme de faiblesse. Impuissante, je vis les deux vampires m'encadrer pour nous accompagner à travers un nouveau hall à la décoration fastueuse. À mi-parcours, Chelsea fit coulisser un panneau pour dévoiler une porte secrète en bois s'ouvrant sur une antichambre en pierre plongée dans la pénombre. Sous la froideur ambiante, je ne pus réprimer un froncement de sourcil, tout en crispant les épaules en une vaine tentative de conserver un peu de chaleur corporelle. Toute à mon inconfort, je maugréai intérieurement.

─ Comment t'appelles-tu, fillette ? lança la voix de Félix à mon intention.

Ma réponse fusa aussitôt, cinglante :

─ Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et je ne suis pas une enfant.

Il plissa les yeux, l'air vaguement mauvais, puis haussa les épaules.

─ Dommage. Je m'en serais souvenu avant de te croquer.

J'inspirai un peu brusquement, piégée dans les serres de l'horreur face à cette perspective. Néanmoins, je m'efforçai de conserver une expression impavide, agrémentée d'un regard glacial à son égard. Un ricanement amusé s'éleva sur ma gauche. Celui de Démétri.

─ Laisse tomber, Félix. Tu ne l'impressionneras pas.

─ Bah ! Elle finira par ployer, comme tous les autres. Les humains perdent vite leur assurance face à une paire de crocs.

─ _¡Ni en tus sueños, tonto!_ grommelai-je entre mes dents.

Ma rebuffade, prononcée dans un souffle si ténu qu'il était à peine audible à mes oreilles, sembla toutefois avoir été entendue, puisque Félix partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Rire qui s'étrangla dès que nous arrivâmes devant un nouvel huis en bois massif. La cause de son soudain silence s'avéra être le regard écarlate réprobateur de la jeune vampire que j'avais déjà eu le déplaisir de connaître, Jane. Malgré sa mine clairement antipathique, je m'interrogeais sur la manière dont elle parvenait à imposer son autorité sur ses congénères, voire à inspirer la peur chez un grand gaillard comme Félix. Car seule la peur pouvait le contraindre au silence alors qu'il la surpassait en termes de force et de taille.

La réponse surgit des profondeurs de mon esprit :

─ **Certains vampires ont des pouvoirs, comme je l'ai déjà insinué à propos de Chelsea. Et ces deux-là possèdent les dons les plus effroyables de tous.**

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquai le vampire qui se tenait à côté de Jane. Ma volonté de creuser auprès de Lena la question des dons sombra dans l'oubli tandis que je le détaillais. Une silhouette mince enfouie sous les pans d'un long manteau presque noir, des traits fins et juvéniles d'une absurde perfection, une taille à peine supérieure à celle de sa comparse, tout ceci lui conférait l'apparence d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années. De soyeux cheveux bruns soulignaient la magnificence de son visage fort semblable à celui de Jane, suffisamment en tout cas pour que j'en déduise un lien de parenté. Toutefois, l'impression de jeunesse s'arrêtait là. Son séduisant minois était figé dans une froide impassibilité qui confinait à la dangerosité. Quant à ses yeux… Il y luisait une telle morgue que je ne pus juguler un mouvement de recul instinctif. Si les autres vampires me méprisaient ou se jouaient de moi, j'eus la certitude que celui-ci accordait autant d'importance à mon existence qu'à celle d'un insecte. Il n'hésiterait pas à m'écraser avec l'indifférence la plus totale.

Mon ressenti se confirma dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche :

─ Toute cette agitation pour ça ?

Sa réaction eut le mérite de contenir momentanément ma peur, au profit d'une forte vexation. Aussitôt, je vrillai sur lui mon regard le plus noir.

─ « Ça » t'invite cordialement à aller te faire …

─ Jane, Alec, salua Chelsea avec déférence, noyant derechef la fin de ma phrase des plus distinguée.

À ma droite, je perçus nettement Félix en plein efforts pour taire un nouvel accès d'hilarité. Démétri se contenta de secouer la tête, désabusé. Quant à l'intéressé, il ne semblait pas accorder la moindre considération à mon insulte.

─ Ne perdons pas plus de temps, lança Jane d'une voix glaciale, non sans m'adresser une œillade furieuse.

Un soupir s'éleva dans mon esprit, comme si Lena relâchait son souffle après l'avoir longtemps retenu.

 **─ Tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue deux secondes ?! Un jour, ça va mal se finir pour toi.**

 **─ Je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir-là.**

Jane poussa le lourd battant, révélant une salle circulaire dont la forme évoquait celle d'une tour. Une clarté naturelle y régnait, issue de meurtrières situées aux étages supérieurs, et dévoilait les contours de trois fauteuils de bois qui épousaient la courbe du mur. Je prêtai à peine attention à la foule d'individus blafards, certainement des vampires, qui conversaient çà et là, leurs voix réduites à des chuchotements feutrés. J'étais accaparée par les silhouettes installées sur -je le compris alors- ce qui s'avérait être des trônes, bien que dépourvus d'ornementations ou de gravures. Il s'agissait indéniablement de vampires, vêtus de toges noires, à la peau presque translucide et aux iris pourpres étrangement laiteux. Deux d'entre eux arboraient de longues chevelures d'ébène détonnant avec celle, d'un blanc neige, du troisième. Leurs visages reflétaient des émotions des plus disparates : ennui profond pour l'un, agacement pour l'autre et impatience pour le dernier. Celui-ci se leva d'ailleurs à notre entrée et, avant même que la porte ne se referme dans un claquement sonore, il nous accueillait avec une emphase digne des plus grands comédiens.

─ **C'est justement ce qu'est Aro. Tout n'est qu'artifice dans son monde.**

La tension grimpa subitement dans mon corps.

─ Mes chers amis, commença-t-il avec l'adresse d'un orateur émérite. Voici un jour fort intéressant que celui d'aujourd'hui. Il est tellement rare qu'un humain pénètre ici à des fins autres que… nutritives.

Un ricanement secoua l'assemblée.

─ Cela suffit, Aro ! s'exclama le blond avec une évidente contrariété. Abrège ton discours, ces simagrées n'ont que trop duré !

─ Patience, Caïus, répondit l'autre sans se départir de son enthousiasme. Cette situation mérite que l'on s'y attarde. Qu'une humaine se montre apte à contrer le don de Chelsea et l'intrigue suffisamment pour qu'elle l'amène jusqu'ici, voilà qui est inédit. Et j'adore les surprises !

─ **Ce type est complètement taré,** confiai-je à Lena.

─ **Je ne te le fais pas dire.**

Le regard voilé du dénommé Aro fondit sur le mien.

─ Sois la bienvenue à Volterra, très chère. Ne prête pas attention à l'attitude belliqueuse de mon frère, nous n'avons que peu l'occasion d'accueillir ainsi tes semblables en ces lieux. Surtout les plus prometteurs, ce qui est regrettable. On m'a soufflé que tu avais une étrange capacité, est-ce vrai ?

Un cri d'alarme retentit dans ma tête. Bien évidemment, je n'escomptais pas évoquer cette étrange voix qui s'invitait dans mes pensées. Lena semblait d'ailleurs partager mes intentions, puisqu'elle s'écria :

─ **Reste vague !**

─ Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me demandez.

─ **_Así niña, así._**

Mon interlocuteur ne parut pas le moins du monde ébranlé par ma dérobade.

─ Ah, j'imagine que certains détails te sont encore inconnus. Vois-tu, nous autres, vampires, partageons un certain nombre d'aptitudes qui dépassent de loin celles des humains. Force et vitesse exacerbées, résistance extraordinaire, sens surdéveloppés… Tous les atouts de parfaits prédateurs, en somme. Mais quelques-uns d'entre nous possèdent un pouvoir supplémentaire, unique pour chaque individu qui en est doté. Chelsea peut influer sur les liens qui unissent des personnes, en les créant ou en les brisant. Un don contre lequel, d'après ce que ma chère Jane m'a relaté, tu sembles immunisée.

Je commençai enfin à comprendre ce qu'Aro attendait de moi, mais j'étais incapable d'y satisfaire. Drapée dans ma dignité, ma peur temporairement tenue sous contrôle, j'ouvris la bouche :

─ Si vous souhaitez que je vous explique comment j'ai fait, vous risquez d'attendre longtemps. Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette énigme.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire indulgent qui m'horripila.

─ N'aie crainte, j'ai ma propre idée sur la question. Il arrive parfois que ces pouvoirs propres aux vampires se manifestent chez des humains, à moindre échelle cependant. Ces humains sont d'autant plus précieux que ces manifestations sont le gage d'un don particulièrement puissant. Tu es peut-être l'heureuse détentrice de l'un de ces talents.

Une vague d'horreur glacée me pétrifia alors que, dans mon esprit, la lumière se faisait enfin sur les propos nébuleux de mes ravisseurs et sur les intentions du maître de Volterra. Ils soupçonnaient l'existence chez moi d'un talent qu'ils convoitaient et jugeaient utile, bien que j'ignore encore de quelle manière. Et s'ils se trompaient dans leurs conjectures… Seul mon sang représenterait pour eux un quelconque intérêt.

Je réprimai à grand peine un couinement de terreur à la pensée que, pour une raison ou une autre, ma vie risquait fort de connaître un terme aussi imminent que brutal.

Totalement inconscient du tourbillon émotionnel qui me secouait, Aro poursuivit :

─ Mais peut-être pourrais-je t'aider à y voir plus clair. Je possède quant à moi le don de lire toutes les pensées et tous les événements qui ont un jour traversé l'esprit d'une personne, par le biais d'un simple contact physique. Je serais curieux de savoir si tu es pour moi aussi…illisible que tu ne l'es pour Chelsea…

Sur ces mots, il me tendit sa paume ouverte, dans l'évidente attente que j'y place la mienne. J'hésitai un instant, réticente. Au fond de moi, je redoutais ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Outre la présence de Lena, ma mémoire contenait bien trop de funestes souvenirs que je craignais de voir déterrer. Cette seule perspective attisait ma peur, si c'était encore possible. Cependant, derrière l'invitation courtoise, je décelais sans difficulté l'ordre implacable auquel je ne pouvais me soustraire. Ma vie dépendait dorénavant de ma coopération.

Prenant mon courage –ou les quelques miettes qui en subsistaient- à deux mains, je plaquai ma main sur la sienne. Deux choses me firent sursauter. La première fut le contact glacial de sa peau, plus froide que les neiges éternelles de la Sierra Nevada. La deuxième fut la nette sensation d'intrusion dans mon esprit, semblable au pincement d'une main tâtonnant dans un tiroir à la recherche d'un objet. Je me raidis, en proie à un inconfort grandissant.

Cela dura une dizaine de secondes, qui me parurent une éternité. La voix de Lena supplanta soudain cette infecte profanation de ma mémoire.

─ **Tiens, tiens, tiens… Qu'avons-nous là ? Un vilain petit fouineur… On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas fourrer ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Visiblement, tu as besoin d'un petit rappel… Et tu en as bien assez vu. DEHORS !**

Une effroyable douleur me vrilla le crâne. Le contact fut rompu. Avec un hurlement de pure souffrance, je tombai à genoux sur le dur sol de pierre, mes mains enserrant ma tête. J'eus à peine le temps de voir, à travers mes yeux baignés de larmes, le vampire tituber, comme repoussé par une force invisible, qu'un étau glacé se refermait sur ma gorge. Le souffle coupé, je suffoquai.

─ Paix, mes amis ! tonna la voix d'Aro. Démétri, relâche-la. Elle n'est plus en mesure de m'atteindre. Non, Jane, trésor, c'est inutile. Le contrecoup semble assez violent comme cela.

La pression sur ma trachée disparut et je toussai, cherchant à reprendre mon souffle.

─ Que s'est-il passé ? s'étrangla Caïus, au comble de l'énervement.

─ Du calme, mon frère. Elle ne m'a pas sciemment atteint. Il s'agirait apparemment d'une sorte d'instinct d'auto-défense. C'est fabuleux… Tout bonnement fabuleux ! Voilà un don des plus prometteurs ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne capable de me repousser.

Son regard laiteux ne me quittait pas. Piégée dans les affres de la douleur, j'y lisais néanmoins une véritable fascination couplée à une ambition démesurée. Nul doute que les rouages de son esprit retors fonctionnaient à plein régime. Une soudaine appréhension me comprima la poitrine.

─ Mais l'effort semble trop important pour le fragile métabolisme humain de cette enfant. Elle est capable d'entendre une étrange voix issue du fin fond de son esprit, et qui pourtant paraît posséder une conscience et une capacité d'action qui lui sont propres. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir avant qu'elle ne me chasse, elle pourrait même entrevoir des éléments du futur. Ce serait un réel gâchis que de mettre fin à ses jours.

─ Une simple humaine, capable de t'atteindre ainsi ! souligna Caïus. Elle ne mérite pas ta clémence, seulement la mort !

─ Allons, mon frère, le tranquillisa Aro. Ne t'arrête pas à cet insignifiant détail. Imagine au contraire ce que nous pourrions faire d'un tel don.

La fascination avec laquelle il me considérait me donna des sueurs froides.

─ Cette enfant mérite une place parmi nous.

─ Tu ne songes pas à la transformer ?

─ Pas immédiatement. Il faut d'abord qu'elle s'habitue à nous, à notre monde dont elle ne sait rien. Mais elle restera ici, dans le château, sous bonne garde. (Le volume de sa voix augmenta d'un cran.) Cette jeune fille est à présent des nôtres. Je vous demanderai donc à tous de lui faire bon accueil. Une place l'attend dans la garde dès que le moment de sa transformation sera venu.

Encore en proie à une intense souffrance, les doigts pressés sur mes tempes, je ne trouvai pas la force de protester. Une chape de plomb, le poids d'une cruelle fatalité, venait de s'abattre sur mes épaules, écrasant les derniers restes malmenés de ma vigueur. J'étais leur prisonnière. Mon sort était scellé.

Après avoir parcouru des yeux l'assemblée de vampire, Aro baissa à nouveau ses iris laiteux, emplis d'enthousiasme et de convoitise, sur moi. Un sourire qui se voulait affable, incroyablement crédible, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

─ Bienvenue parmi les Volturi, Eva Saavedra.

* * *

 **Lexique** **:**

1\. _Atrapada_ : piégée

2\. Le sms d'Eva à sa sœur :

Petite sœur,

Je suis obligée de m'en aller. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, tu serais en danger. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai à la maison. Ne me cherche pas. Appelle Nessie dès que possible. Peut-être qu'elle comprendra et qu'elle t'aidera.

Je t'aime.

3\. _Hostias_ : utilisé comme interjection, ce mot correspond à un de nos magnifiques « merde » ou « putain ». À ne surtout pas réutiliser dans vos rédactions.

4\. _Pobrecilla_ : pauvre petite

5\. _Ni en tus sueños, tonto_ : Même pas en rêve, idiot.

6\. _Así niña, así_ : C'est ça, ma fille, c'est ça.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Oui, je sais, je suis une grosse sadique qui adore torturer ses personnages XD Vous pouvez commencer à plaindre Eva si vous voulez )

Si jamais vous remarquez un oubli de traduction, une faute d'orthographe ou une erreur de ponctuation, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. J'aime que mes textes soient propres. Et vous impressions sont également les bienvenues.

On se retrouve dans un mois pour le prochain chapitre ! (que j'ai adoré écrire, d'ailleurs.)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Disgustosa noticia

¡Hola!

Comment ça va tout le monde ? Oui, je sais, je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais comme le mois n'est pas encore terminé, je ne suis pas vraiment en retard, non ? ^^ *sourire angélique*

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Juste un petit mot pour remercier les fabuleuses lectrices qui commentent cette fic. Vos impressions sont vraiment importantes pour moi et me motivent à poursuivre l'écriture de cette histoire. Donc vraiment, merci.

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre où Eva fait vraiment des siennes… On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Disgustosa noticia**

Durant ma courte existence, jamais le silence ne m'avait paru aussi apaisant. Après les chuchotements feutrés des vampires, la voix grandiloquente d'Aro et le hurlement mental de Lena, dont l'écho me vrillait toujours le crâne, l'absence totale de bruit m'apportait un ineffable soulagement. Elle était porteuse d'une tranquillité qui me faisait cruellement défaut ces dernières heures.

Les dents serrées sous l'effet de la douleur persistante qui pulsait sous mon front, je plaquai un peu plus ma tête contre la pierre froide du mur. Cette température basse atténuait quelque peu les élancements incessants, mais si la souffrance physique pouvait décroître, il n'en était rien pour celle qui me broyait le cœur. Je dardai un œil empli de haine sur la porte austère donnant sur la salle circulaire, dont j'étais sortie en trombe suite à l'annonce d'Aro. J'ignorais quel conciliabule retors pouvaient bien encore tenir les vampires à l'intérieur, mais je m'en moquais comme d'une guigne tant le désespoir m'asphyxiait à cet instant.

 _« Bienvenue parmi les Volturi, Eva Saavedra. »_

Mon poing se serra convulsivement, mes phalanges raclant la pierre au mépris de son aspérité, tandis que mon esprit résonnait encore de ce funeste énoncé. Il me comprimait le cœur dans un étau glacial de chagrin et de désespérance, me tordait les entrailles de révolte, m'ensevelissait sous une mante d'impuissance.

─ Non…

Ma voix, faible geignement à peine audible, s'éteignit après ce pitoyable sursaut. La réalité, trop cruelle, me semblait inacceptable. Et pourtant, comme surgie de nulle part, la prise de conscience s'imposa à moi avec une violence inouïe.

 _Je ne la reverrai jamais._

Je ne reverrais jamais ma sœur.

Ma gorge se serra. Mon souffle s'étrangla. J'eus l'impression qu'une main invisible, mais implacable, me broyait le cœur. Les larmes s'agglutinèrent sous mes paupières dorénavant closes. L'évidence, cette fatale évidence, tournoyait inlassablement dans mon esprit tel un oiseau de proie au-dessus d'une charogne. En me retenant ici, ces monstres, en plus de m'arracher à ma vie, me privaient de l'être le plus cher à mon cœur. Pire encore, je me trouvais prisonnière de cette abominable forteresse habitée par des créatures dont la seule existence menaçait ma vie en permanence. Cette dernière constatation acheva de distiller l'horreur en moi.

Une vague de nausée me tordit l'estomac, bien que je n'aie rien avalé depuis mon enlèvement. Plus mes réflexions s'attardaient sur ma situation, plus l'écœurement me saisissait. Qu'étais-je donc aux yeux des vampires, si ce n'était une arme à utiliser contre de potentiels ennemis, un outil que l'on dépouillait de toute humanité, de toute considération ? Mon étrange aptitude à entendre une voix me reléguait à un statut incroyablement dégradant. Si je l'avais à de nombreuses reprises désiré, autrefois, j'en vins à souhaiter plus que jamais être une jeune femme ordinaire. J'avais toujours craint que cette particularité ne m'attire des ennuis si son existence s'ébruitait, mais je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point ils seraient effroyables. Je maudissais ce prétendu don qui me dépossédait de ma vie paisible et des vestiges de ma famille. Je le haïssais plus encore que lors de son éveil, bien des années auparavant.

─ _¡Ingrata! Si tu es encore en vie, c'est grâce à moi !_ s'indigna Lena.

─ _Ah, parce que tu crois que cette vie va en valoir la peine, peut-être ? Ben oui, quoi de plus beau que d'être séquestrée au beau milieu d'un nid de vampires ? Ça ne peut que mal se finir, cette histoire !_

─ _Mira, je sais que Laura te manque et que la situation n'est pas rose._

─ _C'est un euphémisme._

─ _Mais ça ne t'apportera pas que de mauvaises choses, tu sais._

─ _En admettant que je puisse croire une seule seconde à ça, c'est censé me rassurer ?_ grinçai-je, sarcastique.

Un soupir mental retentit à l'intérieur de ma tête, suivi d'un silence que je perçus comme étrangement empreint d'hésitation. Une pointe d'inquiétude me piqua le ventre. Il me semblait que Lena s'apprêtait à me livrer une confession imprévue, et son atermoiement me paraissait de mauvais augure.

─ _L'un de leurs gardes tombera amoureux de toi._

L'incongruité de ses propos me laissa muette de stupéfaction. L'espace de quelques secondes, le rire et la consternation s'affrontèrent en mon for intérieur, puis le premier l'emporta. Un petit ricanement franchit mes lèvres, avant de se muer en véritable fou rire. Mes nerfs venaient de se relâcher, visiblement.

─ _¡Ay, qué gracioso! À d'autres !_

─ _C'est ça ! Tu rigoleras beaucoup moins quand tu verras que j'ai raison._

Mon hilarité s'accentua. Je ne croyais pas un seul de ses propos. Compte tenu du contexte et du mépris ostensible des vampires à mon égard –mépris réciproque, il fallait l'avouer-, l'assertion de Lena ne se réaliserait jamais et n'en paraissait que plus risible. Outre le fait que ces vampires ne semblaient pas portés sur le sentimentalisme, je n'avais pas davantage l'intention de me laisser attendrir par l'un d'entre eux, qu'importaient les pensées ou désirs que leur physique avantageux éveillait en moi. Il était vain d'imaginer un quelconque sentiment, et plus encore qu'il soit partagé.

Mon rire mourut dans ma gorge lorsqu'un élancement plus intense pulsa douloureusement dans mon crâne. Les élucubrations de Lena, si drôles soient-elles, ne parviendraient pas à me distraire suffisamment pour reléguer mon effroyable migraine dans l'oubli. Je jugeai préférable de proscrire toute conversation mentale superflue jusqu'à ce que disparaisse la sensation que ma tête se trouvait précisément entre un marteau et une enclume. Bien que je comprenne l'intention de Lena d'éloigner l'envahisseur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de nourrir une certaine rancune à son égard pour la souffrance que j'endurais. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut l'échine au souvenir de la soudaine brûlure sous mon front. Je refusais de la subir à nouveau.

Alors que je me massais doucement les tempes, dans une piètre tentative d'apaiser la douleur, le frottement disgracieux d'un battant contre le sol de pierre s'éleva à ma droite. Je tournai la tête juste à temps pour voir la porte de la salle circulaire s'ouvrir sur Félix et Démétri, écrasants de prestance dans leurs manteaux gris. Mon attention s'arrêta sur ce vêtement, ma mémoire régurgitant un détail ignoré jusqu'à présent. La plupart des vampires, y compris les maîtres, arboraient cet accoutrement dépassé dont seule la teinte variait, du gris fumée au noir d'encre, en passant par l'anthracite. Je me demandai s'il possédait une signification particulière.

─ _C'est le cas. Les manteaux indiquent les grades de leurs possesseurs dans la hiérarchie du clan. Plus la couleur tire vers le noir, plus le vampire est haut placé._

Je grimaçai sous la recrudescence de la souffrance dans mon crâne et me pinçai l'arête du nez. Avant de détourner le regard, déterminée à ignorer ces immondes suceurs de sang, je remarquai l'air suprêmement amusé qui sublimait leurs visages. Je fronçai les sourcils. Bien que mon séjour dans cet enfer débute à peine, j'avais déjà saisi qu'en ces lieux, l'amusement se teintait bien souvent de sadisme et augurait nombre d'ennuis, potentiellement à mon encontre.

Tandis que je m'interrogeais sur la cause de leur air réjoui, les deux compères avançaient dans ma direction. L'éclat de leurs voix sublimes me parvenait sans peine.

─ Sa tête valait vraiment le détour quand le Maître lui a annoncé ça ! s'esclaffait Félix. Je crois que ça vaut bien tous les sales coups qu'il nous a faits.

─ En effet, je ne lui avais jamais vu un air aussi déconfit, renchérit son comparse. Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voir l'intouchable Alec aussi décontenancé.

J'arquai les sourcils sous l'étonnement. Une part de moi, encore meurtrie par l'effroi qu'il m'avait inspiré, déplorait de n'avoir pu assister à pareil spectacle. Cela aurait sans doute désacralisé son image rigide.

─ N'empêche, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, poursuivit le colosse. Je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de me faire un joli casse-croûte de cette petite humaine, et Maître Aro n'apprécierait pas.

─ Oh, il devrait quand même être possible de tirer quelques…bénéfices de cette situation…

L'intonation traînante et sirupeuse de Démétri me déplut particulièrement. Mon esprit se refusait à imaginer la nature exacte des bénéfices en question, quoique j'en aie une vague idée assez inquiétante.

─ _Pour faire court, il a l'esprit aussi tordu que toi._

Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'assener une réplique cinglante de mon crû à Lena, la conversation suivant son cours.

─ Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne plus jouer avec la nourriture, rappela Félix, un brin amusé.

─ Elle pourrait bien réussir à me faire changer d'avis.

Ce fut sur ces charmants propos qui, sans nul doute, se référaient à moi que Démétri m'avisa. Un sourire félin s'invita aussitôt sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

─ Tiens tiens… Mais qui voilà ? Notre charmante future recrue, susurra-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse. La petite humaine qui fait tant jaser…

De son timbre doucereux à sa gestuelle calculée, en passant par son regard charmeur, tout dans son attitude supposait que j'étais la cible de quelque jeu tordu de sa part. Mon instinct m'incita aussitôt à la méfiance et, face à cette joute imminente, je choisis comme meilleure défense l'attaque.

Me détachant de la paroi, je relevai le menton dans une mimique arrogante et optai pour une froideur ostensible.

─ Et ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant là-dedans, sifflai-je sur un ton tranchant.

Aucun des deux vampires ne se départit de son sourire. Ils se concertèrent une seconde du regard avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

─ Je te laisse le plaisir de le lui annoncer, déclara Félix.

Son rictus teinté de sadisme m'incommodait, mais je ne me laissai pas déstabiliser.

─ Il se trouve que Maître Aro souhaite que ton…intégration dans notre clan se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

─ C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, rétorquai-je du tac-au-tac, le sourcil haussé en une expression hautaine.

─ Pour cela, il a chargé l'un des gardes de la délicate mission de t'initier à notre mode de vie.

Démétri marqua une pause, ménageant son effet tel un acteur. La lueur de joie mauvaise dans ses iris pourpres dévoilait plus sûrement le caractère déplaisant –pour moi- de sa réponse que ne l'auraient fait ses mots.

─ Il a désigné Alec, acheva-t-il avec une délectation manifeste, sous le ricanement de Félix.

Mon souffle s'étrangla dans ma gorge tandis que toute ma superbe s'envolait d'un seul coup. L'espace d'un instant, je me remémorai le visage juvénile aux traits trop parfaits et aux prunelles écarlates emplies de morgue du jeune vampire. La frayeur que j'en conçus manqua de me faire reculer. Mon esprit, quant à lui, répugnait à accorder un quelconque crédit à cette annonce.

─ C'est une plaisanterie ?! coassai-je lorsque mes cordes vocales acceptèrent de coopérer à nouveau.

Seul le sourire réjoui des deux vampires savourant ma déconvenue me répondit. Engloutie dans un nouveau maelström émotionnel, je serrai les poings sur les pans de mon manteau pour cacher quelques tremblements importuns. Un flot de sentiments s'entrecroisaient en moi en un complexe écheveau que j'étais bien en peine de démêler. Anxiété, peur, exaspération, désespoir… Coincée au cœur de ce furieux combat, je demeurai immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un fil se détache enfin des autres et les domine : la rage. Je m'y réfugiai comme une enfant égarée auprès de sa famille tout juste retrouvée.

─ ¡Ni hablar! Je préfère encore crever ! crachai-je, hors de moi.

Une moue amusée s'invita sur le visage de Félix.

─ Ça peut s'arranger…

Je dardai sur lui un regard assassin.

─ Toi, sifflai-je en pointant sur lui un doigt menaçant, ne pense même pas une seule seconde faire de moi ton dessert, parce que je te jure que tôt ou tard, tu vas le regretter.

─ Je comprends ton refus, annonça Démétri sur un ton faussement compatissant. Ce jumeau-là est une vraie plaie, comme l'autre d'ailleurs. Mais, vois-tu, vous n'avez pas le choix. La première chose que tu apprendras ici, c'est que les ordres des Maîtres sont incontestables.

La gorge nouée et la mâchoire serrée, je ne sus que rétorquer. Félix ne dissimulait plus son hilarité, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser ma colère. Après un échange visuel amusé, les vampires poursuivirent leur chemin. Alors qu'il passait à mes côtés, Félix posa la main sur mon épaule et la tapota doucement.

─ Bonne chance avec lui. Quoique, vu ton caractère, je me demande lequel de vous deux en aura le plus besoin, de cette chance.

─ Lui, probablement ! s'esclaffa Démétri. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant…

Et ils disparurent à l'angle du couloir sans plus se préoccuper de moi.

Furibonde, je ramassai les restes de ma dignité, la posture raide. Je m'éloignai de la salle circulaire d'un pas rapide, poursuivie par l'écho de leurs rires qui résonnaient à mes oreilles comme autant de cris de corneilles malveillantes. Cependant, plus que leurs moqueries, je fuyais une possible confrontation avec Alec. Étant donné l'état désastreux de mes nerfs bouleversés, j'en ressortirais inévitablement perdante.

Les couloirs s'enchaînaient sous mes pas, identiques, mais j'y prêtai à peine attention. Ma marche s'était muée en une course affolée. Toute notion du temps et de la distance parcourue m'avait échappé lorsqu'enfin, je m'arrêtai à l'angle d'un croisement, le souffle saccadé. Les oreilles emplies des battements sourds et effrénés de mon cœur, je m'adossai à la première paroi venue avant de me laisser glisser au sol. Le torrent impétueux de la colère rugissait toujours dans mes veines, incontrôlable. Sous son action, mon inertie se retrouvait enfin noyée, reléguée au rang de souvenir. Cette fureur nourrissait également de le terreau de mon esprit, où venait de germer une formidable idée. De cette résignation honnie, qui avait jusqu'à présent guidé mes gestes, avait surgi une résolution nouvelle portée par une détermination sans faille.

Je m'évaderais de cette prison, par tous les moyens.

Forte de cette perspective, je profitai que ma migraine se soit atténuée pour échafauder les prémices d'un plan. Néanmoins, pour ce faire, je devais acquérir le soutien d'une certaine petite voix. Si je possédais réellement un don comme certains vampires, autant l'exploiter à mon avantage.

─ _Lena…_

─ _N'y pense même pas ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas rater l'occasion de connaître l'amour de ta vie ?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par ces inepties.

─ _Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! Ce genre de chose ne se produira jamais. Premièrement, parce que je ne suis que de la nourriture à leurs yeux. Tu tomberais amoureuse de la carotte qui se trouve dans ton assiette, toi ? Deuxièmement, parce que ça ne serait sûrement pas réciproque. Je déteste ces vampires !_

─ _Si supieras…_

─ _Je dois sortir de cet enfer. Laura a besoin de moi et ma vie est aux États-Unis, auprès d'elle et de Nessie._

─ _Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour toi, là-bas._

─ _Il n'y en a pas davantage ici. Si quoi que ce soit tourne mal, je pourrais en mourir. Et je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre finir en en-cas ou être transformée en monstre._

Un soupir agacé résonna dans mon crâne.

─ _Testaruda…_

─ _C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?_

Un long silence plana à l'intérieur de ma tête.

─ _Je t'aiderai_ , capitula-t-elle, le timbre voilé de résignation.

Triomphante, je laissai un sourire, le premier depuis mon enlèvement, poindre sur mes lèvres. Une note d'espoir réchauffait enfin mon être glacé.

* * *

Comme si mon corps n'avait attendu que cette touche d'apaisement pour m'abandonner, l'épuisement s'abattit sur moi telle une chape de plomb. Mes paupières s'alourdissaient inexorablement. J'avais besoin de fermer les yeux, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. M'endormir au beau milieu d'un nid de vampire était inconcevable. Pourtant, sans que je m'en aperçoive, la somnolence finit par m'emporter.

─ Regarde-moi ça ! Si faible et vulnérable… Le Maître t'a vraiment confié là une tâche ingrate.

─ C'est vrai. Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas désobéir à ses ordres.

Les voix se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit endormi. Mes capacités de réflexion étant encore engourdies, je crus tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Lena. Cependant, le premier timbre contenait bien trop d'accents mélodieux pour que je me méprenne durablement.

─ À t'entendre, on croirait que cela te laisse indifférent, de surveiller la nouvelle lubie du Maître.

─ Tu sais bien qu'il n'en est rien, ma sœur. Qui ne serait pas contrarié de perdre une partie de son temps à s'occuper d'une simple humaine ? J'aurais de loin préféré que Maître Aro me confie une mission plus intéressante.

Je tiquai intérieurement à l'entente de la deuxième voix, masculine celle-ci, chargée d'aversion à mon égard. Au fond de moi naquit l'intention de lui montrer à quel point ce dégoût était réciproque.

─ Sans compter que devoir côtoyer d'aussi près la nourriture sans avoir le droit d'y toucher, c'est cruel…, ajouta la deuxième voix.

─ J'espère que son utilité saura compenser ton abnégation, mon frère. Même si je ne vois pas très bien en quoi son pouvoir pourrait nous être utile. Il n'a rien d'offensif ni de réellement défensif.

Ces propos, si dénigrants, achevèrent de dissiper les brumes de l'endormissement qui engourdissaient mon cerveau. Dans un frémissement, je repliai les jambes contre moi et posai une main sur mon visage dans une futile tentative de dissimuler une grimace de douleur face aux protestations de mes membres ankylosés. Cela m'apprendrait à m'assoupir contre un mur.

Je frottai mes paupières encore lourdes dans l'espoir de chasser les derniers vestiges du sommeil, avant d'épingler les vampires de mon regard le plus meurtrier. Déterminée à ne plus subir leur mépris sans réagir, j'instillai dans ma voix autant de venin que possible :

─ La « nourriture » vous entend. Quelle joie de constater l'ampleur de votre estime envers moi ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu autant de respect.

J'assortis ma tirade d'applaudissements moqueurs, désireuse de pousser le sarcasme aussi loin que possible. J'avais découvert sans réelle surprise les jumeaux vampires face à moi, en train de me toiser avec répugnance. Lasse de lever la tête, je me remis sur mes pieds avec autant de grâce que me le permettait mon corps endolori –c'est-à-dire bien peu-, et observai les effets de ma tirade sur mes vis-à-vis. Si le visage d'Alec n'affichait qu'une froide nonchalance, celui de Jane se tordait en un masque de rage.

─ _Ne la provoque pas ! Elle peut t'infliger à volonté d'effroyables douleurs. Quant à lui, il est tout aussi dangereux !_

Le ton alarmé de Lena glissa sur moi sans m'atteindre. Dans mes veines bouillonnait à nouveau cette ire salvatrice, ce raz-de-marée implacable qui balayait l'angoisse, le chagrin et la peur.

─ Méfie-toi, l'humaine ! cracha Jane de son timbre aigu. Tu pourrais vite regretter ce que tu viens de dire.

Je haussai un sourcil dubitatif, même si intérieurement, la menace m'affectait plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

─ Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me torturer ? Ce serait contraire aux ordres de ton maître chéri.

Face à un être aussi dangereux, je n'avais aucun scrupule à exploiter la moindre information susceptible de me conférer un avantage, voire de garantir ma survie. Le rictus furieux de la vampire céda la place à une profonde stupéfaction.

─ Comment tu…

─ Comment je sais ça ? C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit, ricanai-je.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent soudain en une menace plus prégnante. Je sus alors que Jane s'apprêtait à outrepasser les limites fixées par les ordres d'Aro. Du moins l'aurait-elle fait si son frère ne lui avait pas saisi le bras avant d'échanger avec elle d'obscurs propos sur un rythme si soutenu que je ne compris pas un traître mot de leur conversation. Je ne pus que constater la persistance de l'agacement sur les traits de la vampire malgré l'intonation apaisante de son frère. Aussi subitement qu'il s'était envolé, un profond silence retomba sur notre petit groupe. Les prunelles écarlates de Jane vrillèrent soudain les miennes, emplies d'un éclat meurtrier.

─ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

Bien que je m'efforce de n'en rien laisser paraître, l'effroi me comprima un instant la poitrine. J'ignorais par quel miracle je parvins à soutenir son terrifiant regard. Mon aplomb se délita sitôt qu'elle eut tourné le dos pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir et disparaître à mes yeux quelques secondes plus tard. J'en aurais soupiré de soulagement si son départ n'avait pas signifié que je me retrouvais dorénavant seule avec son frère au caractère si insaisissable.

─ _T'es vraiment suicidaire !_ me rabroua Lena _. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?_

─ _Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps._

Un silence d'outre-tombe imprégnait l'atmosphère, éveillant en moi une certaine nervosité. Si ma rage couvait toujours, braises rougeoyantes sous la cendre, le souffle impérieux qui la portait semblait s'être évanoui. Cette impression croissait davantage sous les iris sévères d'Alec qui me jaugeait, l'air impavide. Mal à l'aise, je me crispai, les yeux étrécis. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche sur une remarque véhémente, il me devança :

─ À l'avenir, tu devrais t'abstenir de jouer avec ma sœur. Mieux vaudrait pour toi que tu ne lui causes pas d'ennuis en la poussant à « oublier » les ordres.

Face à ses propos lapidaires, je demeurai muette d'indignation, incapable de croire qu'il me rende coupable des emportements de Jane.

─ _Il n'a pas tout à fait tort._

─ _Merci pour ton soutien, j'apprécie vraiment ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est impulsive, cruelle, sadique et complètement tarée._

─ _Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce point, mais pour l'amour du ciel, tiens-toi tranquille !_

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à Lena, affreusement vexée. Inutile de préciser que je n'avais pas la moindre intention de suivre ses recommandations. Cependant, je n'avais pas le loisir de me complaire dans les geignements de mon ego malmené. Guetter une nouvelle attaque verbale de la part du vampire requérait toute mon attention.

─ Maître Aro m'a demandé de te conduire à ta nouvelle chambre. Suis-moi.

Son ton sans appel, ainsi que le changement brutal de sujet, me déstabilisa. Aussi me contentai-je d'arquer un sourcil perplexe avant de lui emboîter le pas sans broncher.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours éprouvé une grande facilité à deviner les principaux traits de caractère des personnes que je rencontrais et ce, grâce à une observation minutieuse de leurs gestes, de leurs réactions ou encore de leur façon de s'exprimer. Cela me permettait d'anticiper leurs actes et d'adapter les miens en conséquence. De ce fait, je nourrissais une certaine méfiance à l'égard des quelques individus que je ne parvenais pas à cerner. Trop habituée à tout prévoir, je redoutais ce qui échappait par extension à mon contrôle. La présence de ces gens opaques m'incommodait, comme c'était le cas avec Alec. Il dégageait une indicible froideur que j'abhorrais.

─ _Oh non, n'y pense même pas !_

De toute évidence, Lena avait saisi mon intention d'ignorer ses conseils.

─ _Je vais me gêner, tiens !_

Notre progression à travers les couloirs s'effectua dans un silence profond. Tout en veillant à ne pas perdre de vue mon déplaisant guide, je me triturais les méninges à la recherche d'un premier angle d'attaque. Mes premiers instants passés dans ce lugubre château défilaient dans ma mémoire en un ballet incessant, jusqu'à trouver le détail parfait. Un petit sourire sournois se dessina sur mes lèvres.

─ Comme ça doit être ennuyeux d'avoir à perdre ton précieux temps avec… c'était quoi déjà, l'expression ? Ah, oui, une « simple humaine » ! J'en serais presque désolée pour toi. Presque.

Ma tirade se perdit dans l'air sans effet apparent. De toute évidence, Alec avait choisi de me témoigner sa plus belle indifférence. Toutefois, je ne me décourageai pas pour autant. Au fil des années, j'avais appris que toute personne soi-disant intouchable possédait une faille dans sa muraille d'impassibilité. Et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne décèle la sienne.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? poursuivis-je sur un ton narquois. Tu as désobéi aux ordres ? Oh non, laisse-moi deviner… On t'a confié une tâche et tu as été incapable de la mener à bien. Oui, ça doit être ç…

Mon souffle s'étrangla tout à coup dans ma gorge. Je ne voyais plus rien ! C'était comme si un voile d'ombre s'était abattu sur ma vision, l'occultant totalement. Hébétée, je clignai des yeux dans l'espoir que cet horrible phénomène se dissipe. En vain.

Une vive panique m'inonda.

─ Je n'avais jamais vu une humaine avec aussi peu d'instinct de survie. À croire que tu es incapable de te taire au bon moment, fit remarquer la voix d'Alec, plus proche de moi que je ne le pensais.

─ Qu'est-ce que…

─ Le pouvoir de Jane est trop violent pour que le maître l'autorise à l'utiliser sur toi, mais cette interdiction ne s'applique pas à moi.

Un frisson glacé serpenta dans mon dos face à cette menace à peine voilée. Je commençais à soupçonner l'origine de ma soudaine cécité. Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Que pouvait-il encore m'arracher d'autre sans même que je ne puisse l'anticiper ?

Le bruit de ses pas se rapprocha alors de moi, presque imperceptible. Je me raidis, comme dans l'attente d'une sentence. Une agréable fragrance parvint à mes narines, subtil mélange de savon et de bois de santal. Je fus tentée de l'inspirer plus profondément pour mieux la savourer, mais un souffle glacé, tout près de mon oreille, m'en dissuada derechef.

─ Pour cette fois, je ne t'ai ôté que la vue, susurra-t-il avec une once de cruauté dans la voix. Mais si tu ne te résous pas à tenir ta langue, je t'empêcherai complètement de percevoir ton environnement.

Une authentique peur me coupa la respiration. Je n'osais pas esquisser le moindre geste. Le timbre mélodieux d'Alec s'éleva une nouvelle fois tandis que ma vision recouvrait progressivement sa netteté.

─ Je ne serai pas aussi clément avec toi, la prochaine fois.

Pendant de longues secondes, je demeurai immobile, le tambourinement lourd de mon cœur cognant à mes oreilles. La terreur entravait mes mouvements, amoindrissait mes capacités de réflexion et avait mouché mes velléités de rébellion. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais sentie si vulnérable, si impuissante. Excepté à une période de ma vie dont je refusais de me souvenir.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Alec se retourna, à nouveau presque indifférent à ma présence, que je remarquai la porte se détachant sur le mur de pierre. D'un geste du bras, il me la désigna.

─ C'est là que tu dormiras. Pour tes autres… nécessités humaines, tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin dans les salles réservées au personnel humain. Encore faudra-t-il que tu trouves les salles en question…

Une étincelle mesquine dans le regard, il s'éloigna rapidement sans plus se préoccuper de moi. Tel un automate, je passai le battant de bois. Dès que je le refermai, je me laissai glisser au sol. Des larmes d'humiliation me montèrent aux yeux.

─ _Ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue !_

─ _Lena, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, ne pas en rajouter une couche ?_

Je me mordis la lèvre et entourai mes genoux tremblants de mes bras. Je peinais à contrôler mon souffle alors que la flagrante différence de force entre Alec et moi me frappait de plein fouet.

─ _Il t'a donné une leçon, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que, même si tu te montreras plus prudente à l'avenir, ça ne t'arrêtera pas pour autant._

─ _Je n'ai rien pu faire… Je suis tellement faible comparée à eux !_

─ _Mais il ne sont pas invulnérables pour autant. Tu es assez astucieuse pour trouver leurs failles, et je t'y aiderai._

Ses mots sonnèrent comme une douce promesse et ravivèrent quelque peu en moi l'espoir malmené.

─ _Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?_

─ _Rien, sûrement._

Le ton taquin de cette dernière phrase apaisa quelque peu mon angoisse. Mais il me fallut encore de longues minutes pour réussir à me calmer.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, que j'avais fermés pour contenir mes larmes, ce fut avec une résolution inébranlable. Alec Volturi paierait pour le traitement qu'il m'avait infligé.

* * *

 **Lexique des termes espagnols :**

1\. Disgustosa noticia : déplaisante nouvelle

2\. Ingrata : ingrate

3\. Mira : Utilisé en tant qu'interjection, ce mot sert à attirer l'attention de l'interlocuteur. On peut le traduire par « écoute » ou encore « dis ». Le reste du temps, ce verbe signifie « regarder ».

4\. ¡Ay, qué gracioso! : Ha, très drôle !

5\. ¡Ni hablar! : Hors de question !

6\. Si supieras… : Si tu savais…

7\. Testaruda : Têtue

* * *

Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je m'amuse beaucoup avec Alec ^^ Comme avec Démétri et Félix, d'ailleurs. Et des fois, j'ai envie de coller des claques à Eva tellement elle est insupportable XD

Savourez bien la fin « normale » de ce chapitre, parce que pour celle du prochain (voire des deux prochains), vous allez me détester XD

N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions dans les commentaires. Un auteur qui a des reviews est un auteur motivé ;)

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ^^

À bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 5 :En las entrañas del infierno

Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Entre un nouveau travail et un bon gros rhume, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à publier ce chapitre à temps. Sans compter qu'il ne me plaisait pas et que j'en ai réécrit une partie. Mais il est là ! Bon, la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que j'ai perdu mon avance dans l'écriture des chapitres, mais bon, je vais tout de même essayer de conserver un rythme de publication régulier.

Avec ses quatorze pages word, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, et le chapitre suivant est bien parti pour suivre le même chemin.

Alors, prêt(e)s pour ce nouveau chapitre ? Au programme : une Eva qui dévoile les aspects les moins reluisants de sa personnalité, une rencontre avec un autre vampire, et un petit flash-back. Le tout agrémenté de la présence de quelques-uns de nos Volturi préférés… ;)

Ah, et je crois que vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah, l'humour, ce n'est pas le plus facile à faire, notamment à l'écrit. Quant à la romance, ça viendra un peu plus tard, parce qu'avec ces deux-là (et je laisse à mes lectrices le soin de supposer qui est le malheureux élu XD), c'est pas gagné. Pour ce qui est du don d'Eva, l'idée est de Nymphonia. Après, j'en ai fait ma propre interprétation, que je dévoilerai aux lecteurs beaucoup plus tard ) J'espère que ce nouveau sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : En las entrañas del infierno**

─ _Tu comptes attendre encore longtemps ?_

─ _Non, juste le temps de réunir quelques infos manquantes, et je passerai à l'action._

Forte de cette perspective, j'osai enfin lever les yeux pour observer mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain où je me trouvais présentement occupée à brosser mes cheveux cruellement négligés ces derniers jours.

Trois longues journées s'étaient écoulées depuis mon arrivée dans cette prison froide et menaçante. Sur mon visage se lisaient les stigmates de mon enfermement. Les sourcils froncés de navrement, je notai les ombres prononcées des cernes sous mes yeux, le gonflement de mes paupières assaillies de flots de larmes tout juste taris, la pâleur de mon teint privé de soleil. À cet affligeant spectacle s'ajoutaient les souvenirs d'une instabilité émotionnelle à peine maîtrisée, durant laquelle j'avais oscillé entre déprime, rage, désespoir et détermination. Cette dernière l'avait finalement emporté sur le reste, mais je craignais qu'elle ne soit rapidement mise à l'épreuve.

Agacée par ce portrait si désolant, j'abandonnai ma brosse sur le rebord du lavabo et sortis en coup de vent pour pénétrer dans la chambre que l'on m'avait attribuée. Bien que la mauvaise foi compte au nombre de mes défauts, je devais admettre que les Volturi prenaient grand soin de leurs « invités ». De taille tout à fait appréciable, la pièce comportait un immense et splendide lit à baldaquin au matelas d'aspect moelleux, sur lequel gisaient de nombreux coussins couleur crème brodés de fil doré au milieu des draps et couvertures savamment emmêlés –je possédais une nette tendance à me montrer désordonnée. Sis à une petite table de chevet, de part et d'autre du lit, se dressaient respectivement une armoire en bois de merisier et une commode de la même matière où étaient rangés une multitude de vêtements élégants principalement de style moderne –tous à ma taille, à mon grand étonnement. Un bureau en bois de noyer, pourvu d'un grand nombre de tiroirs et autres compartiments de rangement, était accolé au mur de droite, accompagné d'une chaise surmontée d'un coussin bordeaux. Des candélabres parsemaient la pièce, leurs bougies parant les parois de pierre nue d'ombres mouvantes. Si l'on ajoutait à cela la salle de bain privative, mes quartiers offraient un charme désuet des plus plaisants, en de toutes autres circonstances. Car tout le faste du monde ne pourrait masquer de son flamboyant vernis les barreaux de ma prison dorée.

─ _Connais ton ennemi comme tu te connais toi-même, c'est ça ?_

─ _¡Exactamente!_

Depuis mon altercation avec Alec, celui-ci ne s'était plus manifesté, à mon grand bonheur et –il me fallait le reconnaître- soulagement. Ma dignité en lambeaux portait encore la cuisante marque de l'impitoyable traitement dont il m'avait gratifiée. Si quelques violentes envies de vengeance à son encontre me tenaillaient, songer trop longtemps à ce vampire éveillait en moi un désagréable soupçon de peur qui ne me quittait plus. Le seul souvenir de son regard rubis aussi froid que les neiges de la Sierra Nevada me plongeait dans un puits de nervosité. Bien malgré moi, j'appréhendais une nouvelle confrontation entre nous et me maudissais pour cela. Après tout, il s'agissait seulement d'un adolescent de quinze ans, rien de bien intimidant, en somme.

 _─ Ouais, un adolescent immortel, avec des pouvoirs terrifiants, un sens moral à peu près inexistant et, pour couronner le tout, tu figures dans sa chaîne alimentaire._

 _─ Si c'était censé me rassurer, c'est raté._

Après cette mémorable –dans le mauvais sens du terme- algarade, je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, le temps de recouvrer un minimum de contenance, avant d'errer à nouveau dans les couloirs à la recherche du hall de réception. Grâce aux généreuses et salvatrices indications de Lena, j'étais parvenue à le trouver sans trop de difficultés. Cependant, si j'avais par hasard espéré y trouver des alliés, j'aurais bien vite déchanté. La réceptionniste, une certaine Gianna, m'avait toisée avec un ressentiment ostentatoire que j'étais bien en peine d'expliquer. Néanmoins, sans doute sous la contrainte de quelques ordres en provenance de ses vampiriques supérieurs, elle avait répondu à mes demandes à contrecœur et m'avait montré la salle de repos qu'elle utilisait, avec d'autres membres du personnel d'entretien. C'était là que je prenais mes repas, que je préparais moi-même, dans la solitude la plus complète –si on excluait Lena, naturellement.

─ _Tu crois que Gianna me déteste parce qu'elle envie ma beauté ?_ demandai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

─ _Ta beauté, j'en doute. Ta modestie, sûrement pas. Elle te jalouse parce que toi, nouvelle arrivante dans ce château, tu es presque certaine d'accéder sans le moindre effort à son vœu le plus cher._

─ _Qui est ?_

─ _Reflexiona un poco, mujer._ _Pourquoi une humaine se trouverait-elle au milieu d'un nid de vampires ?_

─ _Elle est leur prisonnière au même titre que moi ?_

─ _Non, elle est ici de son plein gré._

─ _Elle a commis la folie de tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux ? Il manquerait plus que ça, tiens !_

Un soupir exaspéré résonna dans mon crâne.

─ _¡Qué chica tan tonta! Bien sûr que non !_ _Elle est là parce qu'elle les admire et qu'elle veut devenir l'un d'entre eux._

 _J'arquai un sourcil interloqué, ignorant l'insulte qu'elle m'adressait._

─ _Comment peut-on admirer des suceurs de sang ? Je veux bien admettre qu'ils sont beaux à se damner, mais quand même ! En tout cas, je lui céderais ma place avec joie._

─ _Ah bon ? Tu voudrais mourir ? Pour ta gouverne, les Volturi ont la sale habitude de consommer leurs réceptionnistes en guise de dessert._

Je demeurai coite. Dans les tréfonds de mon cœur, j'ignorais ce qui me terrifiait le plus : l'idée de mourir, ou celle que ma mort puisse être préférable à la perspective de devenir un monstre.

─ _Enfin, ce qui ne serait pas de refus, ce serait que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme un GPS à chaque fois que tu te perds dans cette forteresse._

─ _Pourquoi ? Ce rôle te va si bien ! Et si tu n'es pas un GPS, tu es quoi, au juste ?_

Seul un ricanement voilé, sibyllin, me répondit. Jamais auparavant je n'avais songé à interroger directement Lena sur sa nature exacte. Peut-être, en mon for intérieur, redoutais-je la confirmation de ma folie. Ou bien cela ne m'avait-il jamais effleuré l'esprit de la questionner car elle constituait une part intrinsèque de mon être, si indissociable de moi que la réponse à cette question n'existait tout bonnement pas. Toujours était-il que, face à son impénétrable silence, je me pouvais ajouter de nouvelles suspicions à la pile du mystère qu'elle représentait.

Parmi les pièces manquantes du puzzle de ma situation figuraient les projets des rois vampires –comme je les surnommais à présent à cause des trônes- à mon égard. À force d'insistance de ma part, Lena, excédée, m'avait avoué qu'Aro possédait des tendances de collectionneur dont l'intérêt portait sur les dons particuliers des vampires. Et nul doute que les jumeaux incarnaient les pièces maîtresses de cette insolite collection. Restait à déterminer quelle place j'y prendrais, si toutefois j'avais par malheur décidé d'embrasser ce destin. Car, d'après les traits de personnalité décelés chez ce manipulateur faussement jovial, je l'imaginais mal s'encombrer d'ornements inutiles. Et la possible utilité de mon don m'échappait. Cependant, avec un peu de chance, je ne m'attarderais pas assez longtemps entre ces murs pour que la question se pose réellement.

Je baissai le regard vers mon poignet et soupirai. L'après-midi débutait à peine. Sans ma montre, j'aurais perdu depuis bien longtemps la notion du temps, ainsi cloîtrée au cœur de ces salles souterraines. Et il ne s'agissait pas là de l'unique perte à déplorer. J'avais la tenace impression que, dans la solitude et loin des repères de ma vie, mon être même se délitait peu à peu, comme une brume dissipée par le vent. Jusqu'à quel point cette dégradation pouvait-elle se poursuivre ? Je devais agir, rapidement, avant que ne survienne l'irréparable. Mais l'étau implacable de l'impuissance m'enserrait.

L'impuissance. Cette déplaisante impression m'imprégnait littéralement depuis mon arrivée parmi les vampires, dont je parvenais enfin à accepter pleinement l'irréaliste existence. Mon don excepté, mes capacités s'avéraient bien inférieures aux leurs. D'aucuns jugeraient donc mon entreprise risquée, en souligneraient l'inanité ou la folie. Cependant, j'escomptais employer chaque rouage de mon cerveau pour compenser mes limites physiques. Mes longues heures d'isolement consacrées à la réflexion m'avaient désigné le savoir comme meilleure arme à ma disposition. En toute logique, il me fallait donc mener une enquête sur mes ennemis afin de lister leurs habitudes, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, ainsi que définir la configuration de leur repaire.

Là se présentait la première difficulté : obtenir lesdites informations. S'il daignait réapparaître un jour –ce que je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement-, le jumeau maléfique serait à n'en pas douter une manne d'informations de qualité. Inexploitable cependant, à ma grande déception, étant donné sa loquacité et son amabilité inexistantes. Sans compter qu'au vu de mon attitude rebelle auprès de lui, un soudain revirement de comportement paraîtrait suspect. Enfin, mon orgueil m'exhortait bien trop à le tourmenter pour que j'abandonne mes griefs contre lui, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Quant à tenter ma chance auprès des autres suceurs de sang, même les moins malveillants d'entre eux, cela me semblait trop prématuré.

Un sourire rusé se dessina sur mes lèvres comme une idée bienvenue se frayait un chemin dans mon esprit. D'un geste rapide, j'attrapai un élastique à cheveux abandonné sur ma table de chevet et attachai ma crinière en une queue-de-cheval négligée. Bien que je sois contrainte de demeurer à l'intérieur du château, je pouvais néanmoins le parcourir à ma guise, liberté que je comptais bien tourner à mon avantage. Le temps était venu d'appliquer la première phase de mon plan.

* * *

─ Bonjour, Gianna ! claironnai-je en entrant de le hall de réception d'un pas dynamique.

À peine eussé-je terminé ma phrase qu'elle darda sur moi un regard noir qui m'amusa au plus haut point. Résolue à ignorer cette flagrante preuve d'inimitié, je m'approchai du comptoir d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches de mon jean et un sourire cauteleux plaqué sur les lèvres. Intérieurement, je frottais sournoisement mes paumes l'une contre l'autre à la perspective d'exploiter sans vergogne ce filon rétif.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança-t-elle sans aménité lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

─ Oh, pas grand-chose. En fait, j'aimerais juste savoir comment se déroule la vie dans ce château. Après tout, puisque je vais devoir vivre ici, autant commencer à m'intégrer tout de suite.

Gianna haussa un sourcil perplexe, avant de reporter son attention sur la pile de documents qu'elle était manifestement en train de trier avant mon irruption.

─ Je pense que les concernés répondront mieux que moi à cette question.

Je réprimai un soupir contrarié. Obtenir sa coopération s'avérait plus ardu que je ne l'escomptais. J'optai alors pour un angle d'approche différent, et nettement plus radical.

─ Je sais pourquoi tu me détestes, Gianna.

Ses prunelles vertes se fichèrent aussitôt dans les miennes, dévoilant sa stupeur, avant de glisser sur un côté.

─ Je ne…

─ Inutile de le cacher. Tu m'en veux parce que j'obtiendrai sans le moindre effort ce que tu convoites depuis des années… Une place chez les Volturi. Tu veux devenir vampire.

Un silence ébaubi succéda à mes paroles. Gianna me dévisageait, décontenancée, confinée à l'inaction tant mes propos avaient touché juste. Dans ses yeux encore agrandis de stupéfaction nageait une question que j'anticipai aisément.

─ Comment je sais ça ? J'ai un don, ou plutôt une malédiction si on pense à tous les ennuis que ça m'a apporté. (J'ignorai l'exclamation outrée qui s'éleva dans mon esprit). Crois bien que, si je le pouvais, j'échangerais ma place avec toi. Être immortelle et me nourrir de sang humain ne m'intéresse pas.

Pour la seule fois au cours de cette conversation, je jouai la carte de la sincérité. Car les processus de manipulation devenaient bien plus efficaces une fois mâtinés de vérité.

─ Se nourrir de sang et vivre cachée aux yeux du monde est un bien faible prix à payer pour l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle. Tu es encore jeune, donc c'est normal que tu n'y penses pas. Mais je viens d'avoir trente-et-un ans. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de malheureuses années avant que je ne commence réellement à vieillir et à voir ma beauté se faner.

Je lui concédai, non sans mauvaise grâce, ce point. Du haut de mes dix-huit ans, la vieillesse s'apparentait à un concept abstrait, intangible, bien trop lointain encore pour que je me sente concernée. Bien qu'incapable de partager cette préoccupation, je percevais l'ampleur de son impact sur la psyché de Gianna. Et je découvris alors une faille parfaite à exploiter.

─ Je comprends, mentis-je. Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais si je rejoins les Volturi, je plaiderai en ta faveur pour qu'ils fassent de toi une vampire.

Son expression se mua en un curieux mélange d'espoir et de méfiance.

─ Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ?

Je réfléchis un court instant avant de m'enfoncer davantage dans la duplicité.

─ Parce que j'aimerais qu'on m'aide si je me trouvais dans ta situation. Et parce que je pense qu'en tant que seules humaines perdues dans cet univers de vampires sans pitié, on devrait se soutenir.

Mes allégations durent lui convenir car elle acquiesça pensivement. Rassérénée quant à la pertinence de mes propos, je poursuivis :

─ Mais pour pouvoir faire ça, il faut que je devienne l'une des leurs. Je dois savoir comment ils vivent, ce qu'ils font, pour m'intégrer vraiment. Si je ne leur montre pas mon implication…, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.

Je m'efforçai d'adopter un air inquiet, ce qui sembla se couronner de succès. Mon interlocutrice hocha à nouveau la tête. Quand son regard glissa sur moi, toute trace d'animosité avait disparu de son visage.

─ Je vois.

D'un mouvement de la main, elle m'incita à la suivre alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de la salle de repos. Je lui emboîtai aussitôt le pas.

La pièce en question, bien que petite, recélait un certain confort. En son centre se trouvait une table pouvant accueillir une demi-douzaine de personnes, à laquelle je prenais mes repas bien souvent dans la solitude la plus totale. Un modeste coin cuisine occupait l'un des angles, engoncé entre un réfrigérateur et un buffet rempli de vaisselle et d'ustensiles de cuisine. L'espace restait comportait un malheureux canapé en tissu ocre recouvert d'un plaid brun, véritable incitation à la sieste.

Gianna tira une chaise, s'installa devant la table, puis attendit que je l'imite. Dès que je fus assise face à elle, elle me livra enfin la réponse tant espérée.

─ Ce château est sans doute l'un des endroits les mieux gardés au monde. Ses occupants veillent à ce qu'aucun intrus n'y entre, ni que quiconque n'en sorte sans qu'ils en soient informés. Ils effectuent régulièrement des rondes dans les alentours, souvent par binômes. Parfois, les Maîtres envoient de petits groupes plus loin, dans des pays étrangers, pour y accomplir des tâches dont je ne sais rien. Ça arrive régulièrement depuis quelques années. Peut-être qu'ils cherchent quelque chose.

J'opinai du chef distraitement, m'efforçant d'assimiler ces informations.

─ Et que font ceux qui restent au château ?

─ Je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce sujet, je ne me rends jamais dans leurs quartiers. J'imagine qu'ils doivent avoir de quoi se divertir, car le temps doit leur paraître bien long, sachant qu'ils ne dorment pas. Félix m'a confié que parfois, ils s'entraînaient pour améliorer leurs aptitudes au combat ou la maîtrise de leur don, pour ceux qui en ont un. Une fois toutes les trois semaines, Heidi, l'une des leurs, est envoyée à l'extérieur et revient avec un groupe de touristes qui… servent de repas.

Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine. Je bridai rapidement mon esprit avant que mon imagination ne devienne le théâtre de sanglantes scènes, mais je ne parvins pas pour autant à chasser ma peur. L'effroi dut se lire sur mon visage, car la jeune femme me lança un regard condescendant.

─ On s'y habitue, avec le temps.

Pour ma part, je refusais catégoriquement de m'accoutumer à un pareil massacre, mais je me gardai bien de le lui spécifier.

Lorsqu'il devint évident que Gianna ne possédait pas d'autre renseignement susceptible de m'intéresser, je me levai de ma chaise.

─ Merci pour toutes les informations que tu m'as données, j'en ferai bon usage, assurai-je avec mon air le plus sincère. Et je n'oublierai pas ma promesse.

Elle acquiesça, convaincue par mon attitude reconnaissante. Naturellement, je ne comptais nullement honorer ce serment, mais il était indispensable qu'elle y croie. Impatiente de poursuivre mon enquête sur mes ravisseurs, je pris congé pour regagner ma chambre, l'esprit en ébullition.

─ _Dime, Lena, si j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour me repérer dans ce labyrinthe, tu m'aideras ?_

─ _Tu me prends encore pour un GPS ou quoi ?_

─ _¡No, para nada! Enfin… peut-être un peu, si…_

─ _Tu peux toujours courir !_

─ _¡Por favor!_

─ _Bon, d'accord, je t'aiderai… à condition que tu me témoignes le respect qui m'est dû en m'appelant « Maîtresse »._

─ _Mais bien sûr !_

Sur cette dernière réponse ironique, je passai outre les railleries présomptueuses de Lena pour me concentrer sur l'itinéraire que j'empruntais. Les couloirs de pierre, bien que couverts de tableaux et de tapisseries divers et richement ornés, avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se ressembler. Au point que je sentais poindre une affreuse migraine sous l'effort de mémorisation que je devais fournir.

Après un bref passage dans ma chambre pour consigner avec soin, dans ma langue maternelle par précaution, les renseignements soutirés à Gianna, je m'étais attelée à une exploration poussée de ces infâmes souterrains que je m'efforçais de cartographier mentalement. Mieux valait savoir se repérer en territoire ennemi. Par chance, je parviendrais peut-être à découvrir d'autres sorties.

Loin de me laisser guider par le hasard, je choisissais scrupuleusement la section à étudier. Soucieuse d'éviter autant que possible les résidents du château, je dédaignais les petites portes sobres risquant de déboucher sur leurs quartiers et préférais les imposants battants ouvragés. Toutefois, si j'avais jusqu'à présent rencontré un franc succès dans ma stratégie d'évitement, ma principale entreprise n'avait pas abouti. Excepté une vaste pièce évoquant une salle de banquet et un ou deux salons, je n'avais rien trouvé de bien concluant.

Alors que les prémices de l'agacement menaçaient, je vis mon second objectif se solder par un échec retentissant. Une exquise silhouette blême drapée de gris avançait dans ma direction.

Bien que son long manteau couleur ciel d'orage dissimule les courbes de son corps, je l'identifiai aussitôt comme étant une femme. L'ovale de son visage était bien trop délicat pour laisser planer le doute quant à son genre. Rien ne me surprenait plus désormais dans ce teint de neige, ces iris rubis et cette effarante perfection, même si j'en concevais toujours un inévitable émoi. Toutefois, la lueur de curiosité dansant dans ces fascinantes et terrifiantes prunelles, si différente du mépris auquel j'avais été confrontée jusqu'à présent, me désarçonna.

Je tentai aussitôt de me reprendre, me réfugiant derrière mon armure de glace dans l'optique d'essuyer sous peu un nouvel affrontement. La jeune femme s'arrêta face à moi, intriguée. De près, je ne lui donnais pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Les mèches blondes de son carré plongeant effleurèrent son épaule lorsqu'elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

─ Ah, c'est donc toi, notre invitée.

Le grain chaleureux de sa voix, parée d'une pointe d'accent italien, s'avérait dépourvu du dédain habituel des vampires, sans pour autant se montrer engageant.

Son regard se fit plus acéré tandis qu'elle me jaugeait, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. La méfiance s'installa peu à peu sur sa splendide figure, mais je m'en moquais éperdument. Pour ma part, je comptais bien lui révéler à quel point son examen m'incommodait.

─ Fixer les gens comme ça, c'est particulièrement impoli, lâchai-je avec une certaine sécheresse dans la voix.

Ma remarque se perdit dans le silence, royalement ignorée. Estomaquée, j'en perdis mes mots. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, ses yeux ronds, presque trop grands pour son visage, rencontrèrent les miens.

─ Intéressant, souffla-t-elle, l'intonation neutre. J'ai beau percevoir ton existence physique, je suis incapable de t'imposer durablement une suggestion mentale, comme si une part de toi m'échappait. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Chelsea est si contrariée.

Je me renfrognai intérieurement à la pensée que cette inconnue possédait également un don. Pourtant, une part de moi parvint à se réjouir du fait que son influence sur moi soit limitée.

─ _Mais ils sont combien ici à avoir un don ?_ m'effarai-je.

─ _Dix, au dernier décompte._

Je manquai d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. L'ampleur de la collection d'Aro m'apparaissait dans toute son horreur. Chacun de ces vampires incarnait un obstacle susceptible de contrarier mes plans, déjà assez ardus à élaborer et à appliquer. Le chuchotis insidieux du désespoir commença à s'insinuer sournoisement dans mon cœur.

─ _Attends un peu avant de déprimer. Pour le coup, ce n'est pas eux qui ont l'avantage_.

Les paroles de Lena, trop nébuleuses pour ma compréhension, me déconcertaient. Néanmoins, lorsque mon regard plongea dans celui de la vampire, le sens de ses propos m'apparut dans toute sa limpidité. Dans ces deux billes écarlates luisait une sourde défiance qui confirmait mon avantage inestimable : ma capacité à contrer certains dons. Je possédais un indéniable ascendant sur certains des obstacles précités, et cette prise de conscience me ragaillardis aussitôt. Du moins, suffisamment pour trouver une parade au discours de la vampire.

─ Et tu es contrariée, toi aussi ? demandai-je tout à trac.

─ Oui, affirma-t-elle l'air de rien. Mon bouclier est rarement réduit à l'impuissance. Mais je suis surtout curieuse de savoir comment tu parviens à y échapper.

Je haussai les épaules avec une décontraction feinte.

─ Aucune idée.

Une vague lueur d'intérêt étincela dans ses prunelles.

─ Je vois…

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un inconfortable silence, avant que son expression calculatrice ne change complètement pour devenir un tantinet plus… aimable ?

─ Oh, mais je ne me suis pas présentée, remarqua-t-elle. À force de vivre entre ces murs, exclusivement entourés de nos semblables, on en vient à oublier la politesse la plus élémentaire. Je suis Renata, la garde personnelle d'Aro.

Elle me tendit une fine main pâle. Déroutée, je demeurai pétrifiée quelques secondes, avant de la serrer non sans suspicion. La froideur glaciale de son épiderme me fit tressaillir.

─ Eva, répondis-je avec le peu de contenance qui me restait. Mais ça, je crois que tout le monde le sait déjà.

Un mince sourire un brin amusé se dessina sur son visage.

─ En effet.

Sa main relâcha la mienne, puis elle poursuivit :

─ On ne peut pas dire que ton sort m'importe réellement, mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de prendre à gauche au bout du couloir. Ce chemin mène aux quartiers des jumeaux, et il vaut mieux pour toi ne pas te retrouver seule face à Jane. Quoique, je doute qu'un tête-à-tête avec Alec soit plus enviable.

La terrifiante perspective d'une rencontre avec les jumeaux sorciers suffit à me faire déglutir nerveusement, bien que je ne puisse définir lequel des deux je redoutais le plus. J'éprouvai soudain une absolue nécessité de m'éloigner au plus vite de ces dangers potentiels. Le rictus rageur de Jane demeurait vif dans ma mémoire. Tout comme le regard glacé d'Alec. Un frisson me parcourut.

─ _Cálmate, Eva, souffla la voix lointaine de Lena dans ma tête. Tu es plus forte que ça, enfin ! Ce n'est pas un adolescent de quinze ans qui va t'effrayer ! Il ne va pas te manger, tu sais. Quoique…_

─ _Ton sens de l'humour pourri, tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ? ¡Por donde no te da el sol!_

L'intervention de Lena eut toutefois le mérite de me recentrer. D'un hochement de tête, j'accueillis le conseil de Renata et la remerciai dans le même temps. Néanmoins, j'ignorais comment réagir face au comportement insaisissable de cette vampire inhabituelle.

─ Renata ! s'exclama une nouvelle voix au timbre suave.

Détachant les yeux de la vampire qui fit volte-face, j'avisai Démétri. Enveloppé dans son manteau gris, il se dirigeait vers nous de la démarche souple du prédateur. Car c'était exactement ce qu'il était : un dangereux chasseur qui, bien que je répugne à l'admettre, exerçait une attirance honnie sur moi. Un délicieux sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres exquises lorsqu'il m'adressa un bref coup d'œil avant de revenir à Renata. Il nous rejoignit en quelques fluides enjambées.

─ Le Maître requiert ta présence dans la salle de la tour. Nous avons de la visite, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

La jeune femme acquiesça, le visage soudain figé en un masque de gravité.

─ Nous nous recroiserons sûrement bientôt, Eva, dit-elle d'une voix égale. Le Maître a quelques projets pour toi qui démontreront ton utilité.

Avant que je ne puisse digérer sa dernière phrase pour le moins angoissante, elle avait disparu. Démétri se tourna alors vers moi, toujours aussi souriant.

─ Il a aussi des ordres pour toi, fillette. Tu dois regagner ta chambre immédiatement et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pour ta propre sécurité.

Je me renfrognai aussitôt. Face à ses mots condescendants, je me faisais l'impression d'être une enfant prise en faute devant un adulte autoritaire. La brûlure de la honte colora mes joues sous le coup de cette nouvelle humiliation. Puis je jugulai ce sentiment et l'étouffai sous une attitude bravache.

─ Pourquoi ? sifflai-je, le menton levé.

─ Des vampires étrangers au clan viennent se présenter au château. Et contrairement à nous, ils n'ont pas reçu l'ordre de ne pas faire de toi leur repas. Tu ne tiens pas à servir de dessert, n'est-ce pas ?

L'explication suffit à souffler les flammes de ma rébellion. Avec un soupir exaspéré et délibérément exagéré, je tournai les talons en direction de ma chambre. D'un coup d'œil sur le côté, je constatai que le vampire m'avait emboîté le pas.

─ Pourquoi tu me suis ? Je suis capable de retrouver mon chemin seule.

Une étincelle amusée pétilla dans ses iris rouges. De toute évidence, j'incarnais sa distraction du moment.

─ Je dois veiller à ce que les ordres soient exécutés, susurra-t-il. Il ne faudrait pas que ta… fougue me porte préjudice vis-vis du Maître.

Je dardai sur lui un regard méprisant avant de me résigner. Il existait des facteurs contre lesquels je ne pouvais de toute évidence lutter, même si j'étais bien déterminée à chasser le vampire à la première occasion. Toutefois, je pouvais profiter de cet intermède forcé pour méditer sur ma déstabilisante rencontre avec Renata. Et dresser un croquis de la disposition des pièces du château.

* * *

Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de la photo.

Assise au bureau de ma nouvelle chambre, le menton calé au creux de ma paume, je contemplais avec une adoration sans borne ce fragment de ma vie. J'avais passé les cinq précédentes minutes à vider mon sac à main des vestiges de mon existence menée en Amérique, qui se soldaient à bien peu de choses : papiers d'identité, passeport, permis de conduire, agenda accompagné d'un stylo, quelques élastiques à cheveux, miroir de poche… C'était au fond de mon portefeuille, caché entre quelques malheureux dollars, que j'avais retrouvé ce précieux trésor.

Mes doigts caressèrent le papier glacé, aussi légers qu'une plume. Nos deux visages s'y détachaient nettement, presque accolés, et une vague de nostalgie me submergea soudain à la vue des ravissants yeux verts de ma sœur. Toute jeune adolescente alors, elle arborait encore sur ses traits quelques rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses cheveux noirs, nattés, rehaussaient de leur teinte ténébreuse l'éclat verdoyant de ses prunelles. À sa gauche, une Eva âgée d'à peine seize ans souriait face à l'objectif, presque exagérément. Malgré cette joie indéniable, je devinais l'ombre des tourments passés qui voilait nos regards, stigmate d'épreuves trop lourdes à supporter.

Fermant les paupières, je m'immergeai lentement dans le lac profond de mes souvenirs, en quête du jour où la photo avait été prise.

 _Les marches s'étiraient devant moi en un tortueux colimaçon, raides et implacables. Grommelant sous le poids du carton que mes bras peu musclés soutenaient à grand peine, je m'efforçais de les gravir sans y laisser mon souffle déjà court. En cet instant, les quatre étages s'élevant entre mon appartement et moi s'apparentaient à l'ascension de l'Everest. Pour la énième fois, je maudis l'absence d'ascenseur à grand renfort de jurons espagnols. De toute évidence, les bâtisseurs et architectes n'avaient pas pensé aux pauvres âmes forcées d'emménager tout en haut de l'édifice._

 _Au terme d'une interminable montée, j'atteignis enfin le palier où je déposai mon chargement avec une classe inégalable, haletante et en sueur. Alors que j'essuyais mon front dégoulinant d'un bras, pliée en deux, des mains fines s'emparèrent du carton et le soulevèrent avec difficulté._

─ _Ouch, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans pour que ça soit aussi lourd ?_

─ _Doucement, Laura ! l'avertis-je en un croassement essoufflé. Ne te fais pas mal en portant un truc trop lourd pour toi._

─ _Mais non, je sais ce que je fais ! rétorqua-t-elle, fière comme un paon. Et puis, il n'y a pas de raison que tu portes tout toute seule._

 _Avant que je n'aie le temps de protester davantage, elle disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'appartement restée ouverte. Oscillant entre amusement et attendrissement, je lui emboîtai le pas._

 _Notre nouveau foyer représentait ce qu'il existait de plus modeste. Il ne comportait guère plus de trois pièces : une chambre que nous partagions, une petite salle de bain si exiguë que l'on peinait à s'y déplacer et une pièce à vivre rassemblant cuisine, salon et salle à manger. Toutefois, malgré sa taille réduite trahissant nos maigres ressources financières, une boule de chaleur se nicha dans ma poitrine à la vue de ce lieu en désordre et très sommairement meublé. C'était notre refuge, notre chez-nous, l'endroit qui me permettait enfin de profiter, dans un climat serein, de ce qu'il restait de ma famille. Et il valait amplement tous les sacrifices consentis._

 _Occupée à fouiller dans le carton posé sur la table où nous prendrions nos repas, Laura me prêta à peine attention lorsque je la rejoignis. Cependant, sa main, auparavant en plein mouvement frénétique, s'immobilisa soudain. Les yeux plissés, je me penchai par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir le motif de cette soudaine inactivité._

 _Au milieu d'un fatras indéfinissable se trouvait un cadre orné de délicates dorures abritant un portrait douloureusement familier. Sous le verre légèrement poussiéreux, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux soyeuses boucles brunes et coiffée d'un chapeau à larges bords blanc, arborait un sourire éblouissant tout en fossettes dont j'avais hérité. Au cœur de son visage à l'ovale délicat, deux iris verts pétillaient de malice et d'amour. Ce lumineux et tendre amour qu'elle nous réservait autrefois._

─ _Mamá…, souffla Laura, la voix brisée et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues._

 _Sans un mot, je serrai ma petite sœur contre moi dans une futile tentative d'étouffer notre chagrin. La gorge nouée, j'essayais de réprimer mes propres larmes, de chasser la noirceur qui s'ingéniait à s'insinuer en moi. La douleur de son décès demeurerait toujours vivace, qu'importait le passage des ans._

 _D'une main consolatrice, je caressai doucement ses cheveux d'ébène._

─ _Chut… Ne pleure pas, hermanita. Maman n'aurait pas voulu qu'on pleure sa perte indéfiniment. Même si elle me manque aussi. Affreusement._

─ _Je sais, mais c'est si dur de vivre sans elle._

 _Je ne pouvais que partager son ressenti. Néanmoins, je refusais de céder à la tristesse aujourd'hui. Pas alors que nous nous trouvions sur le point de prendre un nouveau départ._

─ _Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle nous disait souvent ? demandai-je d'une voix douce._

─ _Comment ça ?_

─ _Elle disait qu'il fallait laisser dans le passé toute la souffrance et la tristesse qu'on avait pu vivre, et qu'il fallait aborder chaque nouvelle étape de notre vie avec le sourire et avec espoir._

─ _Je me rappelle, oui._

─ _Le moment est bien choisi pour mettre en pratique ce conseil, tu ne crois pas ? Emménager dans notre propre appartement après tous ces mois de séparation, c'est ce qu'on appelle assurément une nouvelle étape._

 _Détachant son visage de mon cou, elle hocha timidement la tête. Alors que je la relâchais, une idée me vint à l'esprit._

─ _Et si on marquait le coup ? suggérai-je en claquant des doigts._

─ _Hein ?_

─ _Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un selfie ? La première photo dans notre nouvel appart'. Ça nous fera un premier bon souvenir, non ? Car ça nous rappellera que le plus dur est derrière nous et qu'on est à nouveau réunies._

 _Face au silence éberlué de ma sœur, mon enthousiasme coula comme une pierre._

─ _Euh… Bon, d'accord, c'est pas vraiment exceptionnel. Oublie ça, c'est pas grave._

─ _Non, je pense que ça serait bien. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de photo ensemble ! On prend ton téléphone ?_

 _Une indicible gratitude m'envahit. Je sortis mon portable de la poche de mon jean et incitai ma sœur à se rapprocher de moi. Entourant ses épaules d'un bras, j'attendis qu'elle fasse de même, puis ajustai l'angle de l'appareil._

─ _À notre nouvelle vie ! m'exclamai-je._

 _Puis le déclic signalant la prise de la photo retentit…_

… noyé soudain sous le claquement de la porte de ma chambre, dans les souterrains de Volterra. Brusquement arrachée à mes douces réminiscences, je sursautai avec un glapissement de frayeur. Confuse, je peinai à reprendre contact avec la cruelle réalité, mais une certaine vision fort déplaisante m'y aida. Car la personne que j'abhorrais le plus dans ma prison dorée venait de s'introduire impudemment dans mon espace personnel.

Alec Volturi avait beau avoir délaissé son sinistre manteau sombre, dévoilant sa mince silhouette, il n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnant de par sa posture rigide. Sa tenue vestimentaire pourtant ordinaire, un simple pantalon noir associé à un pull gris, accentuait l'austérité qui émanait de lui. Son visage dépourvu de la moindre trace de sourire s'apparentait à un masque de cire, froid et inanimé. Seuls ses iris pourpres semblaient dotés d'une étincelle de vie, habités d'une lueur moqueuse un brin sadique. Nul doute qu'il se délectait de l'effroi qu'il m'avait causé.

Une peur paralysante rampait sur ma peau tel un sinueux serpent, entravant ma réactivité et grignotant le fil de ma réflexion. Toutefois, le choc s'estompa dès lors qu'il ouvrit la bouche :

─ Ah, j'oublie souvent à quel point les humains sont impressionnables.

La pique à l'intonation railleuse m'atteignit de plein fouet. Cependant, j'accueillis avec joie l'ire salvatrice qui en découla, seule apte à m'arracher à mon ignoble torpeur.

─ Frapper avant d'entrer, c'est trop te demander ? sifflai-je, l'intonation sarcastique. L'immortalité, et l'arrogance qui va avec, t'a-t-elle fait oublier aussi la politesse de base ?

Il balaya ma remarque d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Incapable de rester plus longtemps assise dans –selon moi- une position d'infériorité, j'abandonnai la photo sur le bureau et me levai d'un bond. Les poings serrés, je le toisai avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable, les membres gangrenés par la tension. Le souvenir du terrifiant traitement qu'il m'avait infligé jaillit dans mon esprit, et toute réplique spirituelle s'évanouit. Au fond de moi, je craignais que des railleries trop véhémentes de ma part ne le conduisent à user à nouveau de son terrible pouvoir sur moi.

Malgré mes efforts, je n'eus pas le temps de relativiser suffisamment pour poursuivre mon assaut verbal. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur une annonce qui me glaça le sang :

─ Maître Aro demande à te voir. Immédiatement.

* * *

 **Lexique des termes espagnols** **:**

1\. En las entrañas del infierno : Dans les entrailles de l'enfer.

2\. Exactamente : exactement (c'était tellement difficile à deviner XD).

3\. La Sierra Nevada : littéralement « chaîne de montagnes enneigée ». Celle qui est évoquée dans le texte se situe au sud de l'Espagne, en Andalousie, province de Grenade (à ne pas confondre avec celle des États-Unis. Ce sont les montagnes les plus élevées de la péninsule ibérique.

4\. Reflexiona un poco, mujer : Réfléchis un peu, ma fille.

5\. Qué chica tan tonta : Quelle idiote, cette fille.

6\. Dime : Dis-moi.

7\. ¡No, para nada! : Non, pas du tout !

8\. ¡Por favor! : S'il te plaît !

9\. Cálmate : Calme-toi.

10\. Por donde no te da el sol : Là où le soleil ne brille jamais.

11\. Mamá : Maman.

12\. Hermanita : Petite sœur.

* * *

Sadique de vous laisser sur une fin pareille, moi ? Parfaitement ! XD Et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, j'ai prévu deux ou trois fins de chapitre semblables. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Au programme du prochain chapitre : une nouvelle altercation avec le jumeau maléfique, une entrevue délicate qui conduira à une petite avancée de l'intrigue, quelques moments avec nos Volturi préférés, et surtout, de l'action !

Avant de vous laisser, je tenais à remercier une fois encore toutes les lectrices qui commentent et celles qui me suivent. Vous êtes ma motivation ;)

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Enfrentamientos

Bonsoir tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication. Si l'été a été synonyme de vacances pour vous, il a été extrêmement chargé en travail pour moi, sans compter les problèmes personnels qui se sont rajoutés. Heureusement, ça va mieux maintenant, et j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et du temps à consacrer à cette fic. Si jamais je venais à être de nouveau en retard, sachez que ça ne veut pas dire que l'histoire est abandonnée. Je m'amuse beaucoup trop à l'écrire pour ça, et j'aime vraiment la partager avec vous ^^

Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus avec mes bavardages. La partie en gras italique correspond à la fin du chapitre précédent, histoire de vous redonner le contexte après ma longue absence. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest** : Ravie que la fic te plaise toujours ^^ Concernant la seconde partie de ta review, juste une petite question : penses-tu qu'on puisse se faire facilement des amis chez les Volturi ? Pour moi, la réponse est non. Sauf si on veut virer dans le OOC complet, ce qui n'est pas mon intention, et n'entre pas non plus dans le cadre du défi auquel cette fic répond initialement. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai précisé au début, mais cette histoire s'inscrit dans un cadre assez sombre : si amitiés et amours il y a, ils seront longs à venir, car le contexte ne s'y prête pas. On est loin de l'univers doux et idéalisé des Cullen, on est chez les Volturi, les vampires qui ont autant de considération pour la vie humaine qu'on en a pour des carottes dans notre assiette XD Pour eux, la présence d'Eva équivaut soit à une lubie d'Aro qui est (au mieux) à prendre à la dérision, soit à une intense frustration de devoir la supporter sans avoir le droit de la manger. Ce qui n'aide pas vraiment à se faire des amis, et explique qu'Eva soit (du moins au début de l'histoire) très isolée.

Après, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne se fera pas d'amis. Des liens amicaux finiront par se créer avec d'autres personnages, dont je tairai le nom pour l'instant. Après, je peux comprendre que ça puisse paraître long, cette période d'isolement infligée à Eva, mais je ne peux pas la raccourcir, sous peine de voir l'histoire perdre en crédibilité. Du coup, pour ce qui est des amis, je résumerai cela en un mot : patience ;)

* * *

 _ **Malgré mes efforts, je n'eus pas le temps de relativiser suffisamment pour poursuivre mon assaut verbal. Les lèvres d'Alec s'ouvrirent sur une annonce qui me glaça le sang :**_

─ _**Maître Aro demande à te voir. Immédiatement.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Enfrentamientos**

─ _Je le hais !_

─ _Ça fait au moins la troisième fois que tu me le dis en trois minutes, Eva. Tu commences sérieusement à radoter._

─ _¿Y qué más da? Prépare-toi à l'entendre encore au moins trois fois de plus._

Un soupir désespéré résonna à travers mon crâne, sans susciter en moi le moindre remord. Lena n'appréciait que peu son rôle d'exutoire à ma nervosité, et j'aurais probablement compati à son malheur si mon agacement ne s'était pas avéré aussi incontrôlable. Il semblait que mon corps réagissait ainsi tout naturellement à la présence du jumeau sorcier.

Un silence sépulcral nous enveloppait tandis que nous cheminions à travers les couloirs souterrains, dans une section que je n'avais pas encore explorée. Marchant en retrait par rapport à Alec, je coulai un regard peu amène vers son dos. Mon expression impavide si soigneusement façonnée s'effaça pour céder le pas à la contrariété.

Illisible. Il s'agissait là du mot qui qualifiait le mieux Alec Volturi. Les examens minutieux auxquels je me livrais se heurtaient au mur de son impassibilité, comme si je tentais de décrypter une page vierge. Chacun de ses gestes apparaissait comme empreint d'un calme à toute épreuve. Et en mon for intérieur, j'abhorrais l'absurde perfection de ses traits juvéniles figés dans une gangue de glace, j'exécrais le voile d'indifférence qui assombrissait ses yeux, je haïssais son impitoyable désinvolture. Je détestais ce qui me méprisait et que j'échouais à cerner.

Si je peinais à supporter la seule présence de ce qui semblait être mon chaperon attitré, j'avais pour le moment d'autres problèmes plus imminents à traiter. Emmurée dans un silence propice à ressasser de déplaisantes pensées, je sentais croître en moi l'anxiété, ce cruel rongeur qui grignotait mes entrailles. Cette entrevue avec le maître des lieux m'inquiétait considérablement et suscitait en moi une houle de questions. Quelles pouvaient bien être ses intentions à mon égard ? Souhaitait-il simplement s'enquérir de l'état de sa potentielle nouvelle recrue ? Ou nourrissait-il de plus sombres desseins que je ne parvenais pas à imaginer ? Mes poings se crispèrent sur les pans de mon gilet en laine. Je priai pour qu'il s'agisse de la première hypothèse. Je n'osais pas supposer quels plans tordus pouvait ourdir un esprit aussi retors.

Les rouages de mon cerveau tournaient à plein régime à la recherche de mensonges plausibles à servir à Aro. Dans l'optique du succès de mon plan, endormir la méfiance de mes geôliers s'avérait indispensable. Mieux valait donc prétendre que tout se déroulait sans anicroche pour moi. Fort malheureusement, cela signifiait aussi pour moi l'obligation d'abandonner mes velléités de provocation envers Alec. Et j'ignorais si je parviendrais à tenir cette prudente –mais exaspérante- résolution.

Après une nouvelle bifurcation, nous nous aventurâmes dans des couloirs brillamment éclairés d'une multitude de torches. Là, les murs de pierre grise regorgeaient d'œuvres d'art tableaux de siècles depuis longtemps révolus peints par des artistes dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, savants mélanges de paysages que je supposais italiens et de scènes de vie quotidienne de la noblesse niches discrètes qui abritaient en leur sein de délicates sculptures travaillées d'une main de maître. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute admiré ces chefs-d'œuvre oubliés, faute d'occupation, mais l'angoisse me l'interdisait. Car la qualité de la décoration ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : nous approchions de notre destination et donc de l'inévitable entrevue.

En proie à la tenace impression d'être une bête conduite à l'abattoir, je déviai une fois de plus mon regard du décor pour le poser sur le dos du vampire devant moi. Plus je le contemplais, plus la tentation d'interroger Alec sur les intentions de son maître se renforçait. Seule me retenait encore l'incertitude quant à sa réaction, que j'imaginais peu courtoise et donc susceptible de déboucher sur un nouveau conflit. Me taire aurait été faire preuve de sagesse et économiser ma salive. Mais la partie belliqueuse de mon être, attisée par l'anxiété, l'emporta.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, le grand maître ? demandai-je finalement sur un ton rude.

Le vampire ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter. Toutefois, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir une lueur mesquine luire dans ses prunelles pourpres lorsqu'il tourna brièvement la tête vers moi.

─ Tu lui poseras toi-même la question.

Je réprimai à grand peine un soupir où l'agacement le disputait au dépit. Un sourire mauvais affleura à mes lèvres tandis que j'aiguisais à la pierre de mon esprit une réplique tranchante.

─ _Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne plus le provoquer ?_

─ _« Avais », c'est le mot. C'est plus fort que moi ! Je fais une réaction épidermique à ce fichu vampire._

─ _Toujours en train de te chercher des excuses… Ta résolution a tenu pendant quoi ? Cinq minutes ?_

─ _C'est mon record, je crois._

Sur cette dernière affirmation éhontée, je décidai d'ignorer Lena, lasse de ses remontrances. De toute manière, la prochaine victime de mes sarcasmes requérait à présent toute mon attention.

─ L'amabilité, c'est en option chez toi ? persiflai-je.

Il s'immobilisa derechef -à ma grande satisfaction- et fit volte-face. Ses iris me toisèrent en un examen minutieux qui m'insuffla un certain inconfort.

─ Tout à fait. Si seulement tes bavardages pouvaient l'être aussi…

Toute ma verve menaça de m'abandonner subitement alors que j'accusais le coup. Je m'appliquai à effacer toute émotion de mon visage, puis ramassai tant bien que mal les morceaux de mon orgueil malmené.

─ Désolée de te décevoir, mais exaucer tes souhaits ne fait pas partie de mes attributions.

Un léger soupir importuné lui échappa avant qu'il ne se retourne à nouveau.

─ C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre…

Cette divertissante joute verbale venait de se conclure par sa victoire, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Elle avait eu l'effet escompté. Je me sentais désormais ragaillardie, prête à affronter l'insaisissable Aro sur son terrain. Toute confiance retrouvée, je suivis docilement Alec en m'efforçant d'adopter une expression aussi neutre que possible. La confrontation à venir exigerait toute ma concentration.

Suite à cette nouvelle altercation, un silence tendu régnait entre le vampire et moi, alors que je fixais à nouveau son dos avec insistance, guettant un éventuel coup bas. Fort heureusement, ce mutisme ne s'éternisa pas. Alec venait de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois d'acajou. Il y frappa deux coups, puis entra presque aussitôt. D'un geste expéditif de la main, la mine toujours aussi impavide, il m'incita à le suivre. Emplie d'une appréhension teintée d'impatience, je pénétrai à sa suite dans l'antre du démon.

D'une taille bien trop vaste pour un simple bureau, la pièce constituait le théâtre d'un véritable capharnaüm. Des objets hétéroclites encombraient le moindre espace disponible sur les tables, commodes ou étagères dans un désordre dont l'agencement semblait connu de son seul propriétaire puisque je m'avérais incapable d'y déceler la moindre logique. Toutes les disciplines scientifiques et artistiques, de l'alchimie aux mathématiques en passant par la sculpture et la peinture, se côtoyaient là, offrant un aperçu fidèle de la curiosité du vieux vampire. Car, si j'ignorais son âge exact, la présence d'instruments si anciens que je ne pouvais les nommer reflétait le passage de centaines, voire de milliers d'années. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je commençais à prendre la mesure de ce que signifiait réellement l'immortalité. Et ce concept m'effraya.

Assis devant un bureau miraculeusement épargné par le chaos ambiant, Aro Volturi leva les yeux de l'épais volume qu'il consultait. Son visage trop affable pour être honnête s'éclaira d'un sourire joyeux à notre entrée. Cessant toute activité séance tenante, il se leva pour nous accueillir à bras ouverts.

─ _Il s'attend à ce qu'on lui fasse un câlin ou quoi ?_

─ _Essaie donc, Eva. Je sais à quel point tu meurs d'envie de faire un câlin à un vampire…_

J'envoyai pour toute réponse à Lena une exclamation dégoûtée qui la fit pouffer. Mettant fin à ce plaisant intermède, je me préparai mentalement au déluge d'hypocrisie qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre sur moi.

─ Ah, mes chers enfants ! Approchez ! Pardonnez le désordre, de nombreux sujets requièrent mon attention ces temps-ci.

Bien que réticente, je comblai la distance qui me séparait du bureau en louvoyant tant bien que mal entre les divers obstacles qui se dressaient sur ma route. Quant à Alec, il se tenait déjà aux côtés de son maître, les mains croisées devant lui, plus rigide que jamais.

─ Oh, mais je manque à la courtoisie la plus élémentaire ! reprit le vieux vampire. Alec, pourrais-tu trouver un siège à notre jeune amie ? Une longue conversation nous attend.

Le masque impassible du garçon se décomposa, laissant entrevoir l'ampleur de sa contrariété à l'idée d'avoir à exécuter une tâche d'une telle bassesse à ses yeux. Je savourai cette mimique offusquée comme le plus délicieux des nectars, voyant là une vengeance indirecte à toutes ses réparties assassines. Un sourire moqueur incurva mes lèvres, et je l'adressai aussitôt à l'intéressé. À cet instant, je compris que la peau des vampires n'était pas soumise aux variations émotionnelles de teintes comme la mienne. Car dans le cas contraire, Alec serait probablement rouge de colère.

Il me renvoya une œillade méprisante qui accentua mon sourire et ma satisfaction, puis me tourna le dos après un bref signe d'acquiescement envers son maître. J'aurais assisté avec plaisir à son humiliation si un mouvement de la part d'Aro n'avait pas détourné mon attention de ce réjouissant spectacle. Avec une pointe de regret, je m'apprêtai à essuyer un autre de ses discours emphatiques.

─ Eva, très chère, comment te portes-tu ? J'ose espérer que tu parviens à t'adapter à ta nouvelle vie en notre compagnie.

Je plaquai aussitôt un sourire cauteleux sur mes lèvres, bien décidée à endormir sa méfiance, et lançai le premier mensonge d'une longue série :

─ Je vais bien. L'acclimatation sera longue et un peu difficile, mais je ne doute pas d'y parvenir.

─ Ah, quel plaisir de voir tant d'optimisme ! C'est une valeur qui se fait trop rare, ces derniers temps.

Soulagée de le voir adhérer si facilement à mes fables, j'opinai du chef en guise de réponse. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Alec revint avec une chaise capitonnée qu'il déposa près de moi. Si son visage paraissait aussi illisible qu'à l'accoutumée, je décelai au fond de ses iris une lueur maussade qui me ravit au plus haut point. Je réprimai le réflexe de le remercier, préférant conserver pour une occasion ultérieure un atout qui ne manquerait pas de provoquer son courroux.

La voix doucereuse d'Aro interrompit le fil de mes réflexions sadiques.

─ Merci bien, Alec. Je suis persuadé qu'Eva saura apprécier ta prévenance.

Je faillis glousser à l'entente de cette phrase et à la pensée des nombreuses railleries qui résulteraient de ladite prévenance.

─ Ton efficacité sans faille m'est d'une aide précieuse, poursuivit le maître des lieux. Tu peux disposer à présent.

Après une inclinaison du buste, le jeune vampire obtempéra. À ma grande surprise –et également crainte-, j'éprouvai un étrange pincement au cœur en l'observant quitter la pièce. Néanmoins, j'en identifiai rapidement la cause. Avoir Alec à mes côtés représentait une source de distraction qui me permettait de canaliser ma nervosité. En son absence, l'angoisse avait repris ses droits, me tourmentant à nouveau de manière implacable. Je me sentais telle un marin sur une planche, prêt à effectuer le grand plongeon dans la mer : balloté par les vents, sur le point de basculer dans les flots agités au moindre faux pas.

─ Assieds-toi, mon enfant.

Le timbre voilé d'Aro sonna le glas de ma torpeur. Concentrée sur la suite des événements, je pris place sur la chaise sans décrocher un mot. Sur le bureau, je remarquai alors une immense carte du monde dessinée à l'encre noire sur ce qui ressemblait à un parchemin. Sur chaque continent représenté s'étendaient des taches de couleurs accompagnées de fins tracés, dont la signification m'échappait. J'eus cependant le temps d'apercevoir que certaines d'entre elles se concentraient sur les États-Unis avant d'être contrainte de reporter mon attention sur mon interlocuteur. Toutefois, le coup d'œil intéressé que j'avais jeté sur la carte ne lui avait pas échappé.

─ Tu t'interroges au sujet de cette carte, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il. Sache qu'elle représente chacun des clans de vampires connus et leur zone de résidence dans le monde.

J'acquiesçai légèrement, occupée à assimiler ces nouveaux détails. Mon regard glissa sur la surface parcheminée, s'arrêta sur une tache rouge située en Italie qui devait sans doute correspondre à Volterra, incarnation concrète de mon calvaire personnel. Un balayage rapide de la carte, avec sa multitude de cercles colorés, me révéla une effroyable évidence. Les marques étaient innombrables… J'écarquillai les yeux. La question m'échappa :

─ Comment ça se fait que nous… que les humains ne sachent rien de votre existence ? Vous êtes partout.

Un éclat amusé pétilla dans ses iris d'un rouge laiteux.

─ C'est la première et la plus fondamentale de nos lois, très chère. Notre existence doit demeurer secrète, et nous y veillons avec soin.

J'avais beau anticiper la réponse à ma prochaine question, grâce aux bribes de conversations saisies lors de mon enlèvement et aux avertissements de Lena, j'éprouvais le besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

─ Et si des humains découvrent votre existence, que se passe-t-il ?

Un doux sourire nébuleux fleurit lentement sur les lèvres d'Aro. Sans que je ne parvienne à me l'expliquer, cette expression me fit froid dans le dos.

─ Eh bien, quand ils ne sont pas destinés à intégrer un clan, ce sont des… Comment appelle-t-on cela, déjà ? Ah, oui, des dommages collatéraux.

Sur le coup, je demeurai interdite, incapable de réagir face à cette annonce prononcée sur un ton étonnamment badin. Stupeur, révolte et horreur se livraient une bataille acharnée en moi. Toutefois, la dernière de ces émotions dut l'emporter et transparaître sur mon visage car Aro déclara :

─ Ne sois pas si impressionnée, très chère. Tes semblables n'agissent pas différemment lorsqu'il s'agit de se protéger ou de veiller sur leurs intérêts.

─ C'est vrai, admis-je presque à contrecœur.

Je lui concédai ce point, à contrecœur néanmoins. Rares étaient les êtres humains accordant de la considération aux espèces différentes de la leur. Et cette attention avait une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître dès lors que leur sécurité se trouvait compromise. Pourtant, je ne pouvais réprimer l'indignation qui me taraudait quand j'imaginais ma sœur ou l'un de mes amis parmi les dommages collatéraux en question.

Face à moi, Aro se rencogna dans son siège, les mains jointes devant sa poitrine. Un voile de sérieux recouvrit son regard.

─ Tu dois certainement te demander pour quelle raison je t'ai fait mander, très chère. Vois-tu, je souhaitais évoquer un peu plus en détail ton précieux talent.

Je me redressai nerveusement sur ma chaise, ma méfiance revenant au triple galop. Mon cerveau ne se rappelait que trop bien le douloureux dénouement du dernier regain d'intérêt d'Aro pour mon don. Visiblement indifférent à ma gêne, le vampire poursuivit, l'air inquisiteur :

─ As-tu déjà tenté de t'en servir sciemment ? De le contrôler ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation. Lena intervenait toujours à sa guise, ne faisant que peu de cas de mes sollicitations. Certaines de ses prédictions, pour ne pas dire l'immense majorité, s'avéraient complètement farfelues et l'essentiel de mes questions à son égard se perdait dans le vide abyssal de son mutisme. Ma réponse s'imposa avec la force de l'évidence.

─ Non, reconnus-je de mauvaise grâce. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur cette voix.

Sa mimique devint songeuse, sans pour autant que ses iris se départissent de leur lueur calculatrice.

─ Intéressant… Je souhaiterais que l'on procède à une petite expérience afin de savoir s'il t'est possible d'acquérir un peu de maîtrise sur ton pouvoir.

Ma défiance redoubla.

─ _Espèce de sale serpent !_ cracha Lena depuis les tréfonds de mon esprit.

Tout d'abord interloquée par sa véhémence, je sentis naître en moi une pointe de suspicion.

─ _Même si tu n'as pas tort, vu ta réaction, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je sache._

─ _Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu comprennes !_

Son assertion, prononcée sur un ton sec, me dérouta. Cependant, elle n'en attisa que davantage ma curiosité et je regrettais de ne pouvoir creuser davantage ce mystère dans l'immédiat. De ce fait, la proposition du vampire me parut soudain beaucoup plus reluisante. Je me penchai légèrement en avant.

─ En quoi ça consiste, cette expérience ?

Une étincelle de satisfaction, si fugace que je crus l'avoir rêvée, jaillit dans ses prunelles laiteuses.

─ Te souviens-tu de ce que je viens de t'expliquer sur les clans ? (J'opinai du chef.) Certains vampires ne partagent pas la tendance des autres à se regrouper en clans, préférant une vie solitaire ou à deux à parcourir le monde sans jamais s'établir nulle part. On les désigne sous l'appellation de nomades.

Il s'interrompit un instant, comme pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler ces informations, avant de continuer :

─ Généralement, grâce à notre traqueur, nous connaissons la position approximative de la plupart d'entre eux. Mais il arrive que certains échappent temporairement à notre vigilance. C'est le cas de deux d'entre eux depuis la semaine dernière. Nous avons reçu un peu plus tôt la visite de trois de leurs amis qui nous ont rapporté cette disparition soudaine. J'aimerais que tu localises ce couple.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Bien que l'expérience me tente, je rechignais à devenir un pantin de plus au service des intérêts de ce fourbe marionnettiste.

─ Votre traqueur ne peut pas les repérer ? objectai-je dans l'espoir d'en finir avec mon indécision.

─ Il en est incapable.

L'évocation du traqueur éveilla en moi une sourde inquiétude. Je décidai alors d'interroger ma manne d'informations personnelle.

─ _Qui est leur traqueur ?_

─ _Démétri. C'est lui qui te posera le plus de problèmes quand tu essaieras de t'échapper. Son don lui permet de te suivre à la trace comme un limier._

Je jugulai de justesse une moue contrariée à l'idée qu'il puisse contrecarrer mes plans. Puis je reléguai ce détail dans un coin de mon esprit en me promettant de trouver ultérieurement une solution à cet épineux problème.

Les doigts pianotant distraitement sur mes bras, je marquai encore quelques secondes d'hésitation, avant de laisser à Lena le soin de trancher la question par sa coopération –ou son absence.

─ Vous savez que je ne peux garantir aucun résultat, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Cela va de soi, admit-il. Il est plus ardu encore de contrôler leur pouvoir pour les humains que cela ne l'est pour les vampires. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu souhaites savoir.

─ Vous avez des détails sur ces personnes ? Leurs noms ou leur dernière localisation ?

─ Gerald et Mackenzie Jackson. La dernière fois qu'ils ont été repérés, ils se trouvaient au Canada.

Je marmonnai un vague acquiescement, inspirai profondément puis fermai les yeux. La présence du vieux vampire me rendait un tantinet nerveuse, mais je tentai d'en faire abstraction pour me focaliser sur mon objectif. Malgré une pointe de réticence à obtempérer, je ne pouvais nier qu'obéir à ses ordres signifiait apprendre à contrôler mon don. Une maîtrise potentiellement utile pour mon évasion.

─ _Lena ?_

─ _C'est non._

─ _Allez, crache le morceau ! Je sais que tu es au courant de quelque chose à propos des nomades._

─ _Je refuse de travailler pour ce sale serpent !_

─ _Considère que c'est pour moi._

─ _Non._

Je grinçai des dents, agacée, et réprimai un lourd soupir. Lorsque Lena montrait sa facette butée, elle s'avérait d'ordinaire déterminée à conserver cet état d'esprit.

─ _¡Por favor!_

─ _Te he dicho que no._

Je roulai intérieurement des yeux, réfléchis un instant, puis changeai d'angle d'attaque.

─ _Tu sais que si je ne donne pas à Aro ce qu'il veut, ça pourrait me mettre en danger ? Si je ne lui donne pas une réponse, satisfaisante de préférence, je deviens inutile à ses yeux. Et un humain inutile qui connaît le précieux secret de leur existence, c'est un humain mort._

─ _Ils sont en Antarctique, tes vampires._

─ _¡Qué gracioso! Si même moi, je n'ai pas réussi à gober ça, tu crois vraiment qu'Aro va avaler une énormité pareille ?_

─ _¡Ya va! Tes vampires nomades sont au nord du Mexique. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour coopérer à nouveau avec ce vieux pourri._

Alors que Lena se murait dans un silence obstiné autant que boudeur, je répétai cette information à Aro. Un sourire ravi s'imprima derechef sur ses lèvres.

─ Formidable ! Ton aide m'a été précieuse, très chère. Et tu n'imagines pas encore à quel point…

Son regard se perdit un instant dans d'insondables pensées dont, au vu de ses derniers propos sibyllins, je préférais ignorer le contenu. Nerveuse, je tâchai d'éviter de me tordre les mains, appréhendant la prochaine réaction imprévisible du maître de Volterra. Après un temps qui me parut infiniment long, il s'anima à nouveau.

─ Tu peux disposer, très chère Eva. J'ai quelques affaires importantes à traiter. Nous poursuivrons ton entraînement ultérieurement.

Je crispai les mâchoires, vexée d'être congédiée de la sorte. La tentation de lui répondre vertement susurra son hypnotique mélopée dans mon esprit, mais je parvins à résister et me contentai de ponctuer sa phrase d'un sec hochement de tête. Sans plus tergiverser, je me levai et quittai d'un pas rapide cette pièce devenue oppressante.

De retour dans les labyrinthiques couloirs du château, je pris le chemin conduisant à ma chambre en ruminant mon humiliation. La rage qui m'étouffait ne renforçait que davantage ma détermination à m'échapper au plus vite de cet enfer. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un élément d'importance capitale pour mettre mon plan en application, et j'ignorais comment l'obtenir. En vérité, je possédais bien une idée, mais je doutais fortement qu'elle aboutisse.

─ _Lena ?_

─ _Quoi encore ? Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, c'est non._

─ _Je croyais que tu avais promis de m'aider !_

─ _Je n'ai rien promis, et tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour obtenir ton information._

─ _Refuser de me dire quoi que ce soit alors que tu as finalement accepté de collaborer avec Aro, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !_

─ _Je n'ai pas collaboré avec lui, ¡estúpida!_

Je manquai de m'arrêter brusquement en plein milieu d'une allée, interloquée.

─ _À d'autres !_

─ _J'ai menti. Les vampires qu'il cherche ne sont pas au Mexique._

─ _Oh, voyez-vous ça… Et où sont-ils, dans ce cas ?_

─ _En fait, ils se trouvaient vraiment au Mexique. Mais à présent, ils sont morts._

Mon humeur railleuse s'évanouit d'un seul coup. Je m'immobilisai en pleine progression. Au cours des derniers jours, j'avais suffisamment côtoyé les vampires pour saisir combien ils seraient difficiles à éliminer, bien que je ne connaisse certainement pas encore toute l'étendue de leur force. La perspective que deux êtres à la résistance si fabuleuse aient pu trouver la mort n'augurait rien de bon, et se révélait en outre effrayante.

─ _Ils ont beau être forts, les vampires ne sont pas invincibles pour autant. Il est possible de tuer un vampire en le démembrant et en incendiant ses restes, ce qui est loin d'être facile. Seuls d'autres vampires, ou des loups-garous, peuvent en venir à bout._

Je haussai un sourcil sceptique, peu crédule, avant de reprendre mon chemin.

─ _Des loups-garous ? Claro, et tu vas bientôt me dire que les fées et les sorcières existent aussi._

─ _Cesse de faire la maligne. Ton ami Jacob en est un._

La stupeur interrompit net mon geste. Ma main chut sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir et y demeura, inerte. Mon premier réflexe consista à nier fermement l'assertion de Lena. Quelques jours plus tôt, j'aurais d'ailleurs éclaté d'un rire sarcastique face à de telles absurdités tant elles m'auraient paru incongrues. Désormais, je me laissais aller à leur octroyer un fond de vérité qui suscitait en moi davantage de questions.

─ _Et Renesmée ? Tu m'as toujours dit que les Cullen étaient des vampires._

─ _Et tu ne m'as jamais crue._

L'amertume contenue dans sa voix me fit lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

─ _Ça va ! Tu ne vas pas en faire un flan, non plus ? C'était tout à fait normal que je ne te croie pas. Alors, Nessie est une vampire ?_

─ _À moitié seulement. Elle est mi-vampire, mi-humaine._

La stupeur la plus totale s'inscrivit sur mes traits.

─ _Comment c'est possible ?_

─ _Voyons, Eva, il faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? Ton esprit tordu devrait vite comprendre, pourtant._

Effectivement. Une moue dégoûtée tordit mon visage. Comment un humain pouvait-il envisager de… de se donner à un monstre buveur de sang ? Une vague d'écœurement m'obstrua soudain la gorge à cette inconcevable pensée.

─ _Inconcevable pensée que je me ferai un plaisir de te rappeler dans quelques mois._

─ _C'est ça ! Dans quelques mois, je ne serai plus ici._

Ma main actionna enfin la poignée et je pénétrai dans ma chambre.

─ _Au fait, bravo pour le mensonge que tu as servi à Aro,_ ajoutai-je. _Avec un peu de chance, l'illusion durera assez longtemps pour que j'arrive à m'échapper sans avoir à craindre de représailles._

M'installant à mon bureau, je retroussai mentalement mes manches. Mon plan réclamait d'être consolidé.

* * *

 _Hermanita,_

 _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me manques. Il n'existe pas de mot assez fort pour l'exprimer, tout comme il n'en existe pas d'assez puissant pour décrire cet enfer où je suis enfermée. C'est un monde froid, hostile et cruel, où prévalent le mépris et l'indifférence, dans lequel je n'ai définitivement pas ma place. Je n'y ai aucun allié, et c'est probablement l'un des détails qui me pèsent le plus. Pas d'ami avec qui discuter, pas de sœur sur qui veiller. Juste un profond silence. Et Lena ne suffit pas à combler ce manque de présence._

 _Tu dois sûrement te demander qui est Lena, et pourquoi je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. Je n'ai pas de réponse à la première question, et concernant la deuxième, tu m'aurais cru folle si je t'avais avoué entendre une voix dans ma tête. Parfois, je me demande si je ne le suis pas vrai…_

L'écho d'un fracas indéfinissable me fit soudain lever la tête. Sous le coup de ma distraction, mon stylo ripa sur le papier, traçant une affreuse bavure noire sur un fond blanc immaculé. Un juron espagnol bien senti franchit mes lèvres à la vue de ce gâchis, avant que je ne me mette à maudire une fois de plus les immortels occupants de ce château. Car je ne doutais pas un instant qu'ils incarnent la cause de cet incroyable raffut.

Un brin de résignation dans l'âme, je rangeai mon exutoire du moment dans l'un des tiroirs de mon bureau, puis me levai en lissant au passage les plis de ma jupe. Un bref coup d'œil sur ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures, soit une heure assez indue pour un tel vacarme. Que pouvaient donc bien tramer les vampires ? Je sursautai à l'entente d'un nouvel…éclatement ? La peur générée par cet écho à la source invisible m'exhorta à délaisser le confort de ma chambre pour m'aventurer dans les couloirs et ainsi, apaiser mes craintes.

Nul mot ne me semblait adapté pour définir le bruit tonitruant qui retentissait entre les parois de pierre. Parfois, mon esprit l'assimilait à un coup de tonnerre qui frapperait les tours du château, ou d'un boulet de démolition explosant du béton. Néanmoins, j'étais intimement persuadée que cela ne provenait pas de l'extérieur, et j'abandonnai le mince espoir de parvenir à une sortie en me dirigeant vers l'origine de ces coups. Je pressai cependant le pas, décidée à tirer au clair cet effrayant mystère.

Parvenue devant une lourde porte de bois, je collai mon oreille contre le battant, avant de m'échiner à le pousser une fois certaine que mon objectif se trouvait derrière. Une immense salle circulaire, semblable à celle des trônes, se dévoila devant mes yeux. Toutefois, nul siège orné n'exhibait là le symbole de son implacable pouvoir. À la place, des chaises capitonnées au style aristocratique redessinaient les contours de la pièce, libérant un vaste espace en son centre qui s'avérait être un terrain d'entraînement. Ce dernier détail, je le compris à l'instant où Démétri s'écrasa sur le sol de marbre dans un fracas innommable –le fameux coup de tonnerre-, maintenu à terre d'une poigne de fer par un Félix triomphant. Sidérée, j'écarquillai les yeux face à ce déroutant spectacle, la main encore posée sur l'huis à moitié clos. Mais que diable fabriquaient-ils ?

D'un puissant coup de rein, Démétri parvint à inverser la situation et en profita pour se dégager. En l'espace d'un clignement de paupières, il se trouvait déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce, hors de portée de son adversaire. Ou du moins l'avais-je supposé, car après quelques secondes passées à se jauger, Félix se propulsa vers son comparse d'un bond si prodigieux qu'il surclassait définitivement les meilleures performances humaines de saut en longueur. Un craquement assourdissant retentit au moment où leurs corps se heurtèrent, suscitant un mouvement de recul instinctif de ma part.

Une main glacée se posa soudain sur mon avant-bras. Je tressaillis, soustraite à mon hébétude, et pivotai pour découvrir Renata à ma gauche.

─ Ne reste pas ici, souffla-t-elle de son timbre feutré. Ces deux-là sont tellement accaparés par leur combat qu'ils ont tendance à infliger quelques dommages collatéraux à ceux qui se trouvent sur leur passage.

Encore un brin hagarde, je me contentai de hocher la tête et me laissai guider vers l'une des parois de la salle. Là, nous prîmes place sur une banquette de velours rouge pour observer l'affrontement dans un silence contemplatif. Par moment, les mouvements des deux vampires revêtaient une telle rapidité que leurs silhouettes devenaient floues, voire invisibles à mes yeux d'humaine. Néanmoins, du peu que je parvins à saisir, je devinai que le principal atout de Félix résidait dans sa force et dans sa carrure imposante tandis que Démétri semblait privilégier l'agilité et la ruse. Dans leur style de combat, ce duo se complétait parfaitement. Nul doute ne venait émailler mon esprit quant à leur efficacité pour l'accomplissement des tâches qu'Aro devait leur confier.

─ Pourquoi ils font ça ?

La question avait franchi mes lèvres avant même que je ne songe à la retenir, ou à feindre un quelconque désintérêt pour tout ce qui concernait les vampires. Alors que je m'attendais à un mutisme obstiné reflétant l'immense considération que la population immortelle me portait, la réponse de Renata se présenta avec un naturel désarmant :

─ Pour entretenir leurs capacités. Nous sommes la garde des Volturi, des soldats avant tout. Nous devons nous tenir prêts à affronter n'importe quelle menace dès l'instant où celle-ci survient. Nos ennemis sont nombreux. Ils voient notre suprématie d'un mauvais œil et rêveraient de nous « détrôner ». Seuls notre nombre et nos dons les tiennent encore en respect.

J'enregistrai soigneusement ces informations dans un coin de mon cerveau, puis décidai de poursuivre mon investigation.

─ Et ils s'entraînent souvent comme ça ?

─ Au moins une fois par mois. Ces entraînements au combat sont devenus réguliers pour chacun d'entre nous ces sept dernières années, depuis que nous avons compris que nos dons ne suffisaient plus.

La pointe d'amertume décelable dans sa voix m'intrigua. J'hésitais à l'interroger davantage, mais je craignais de m'aliéner ma nouvelle source d'informations en me montrant curieuse à l'excès sur un sujet apparemment délicat.

─ _Les Volturi et les Cullen sont entrés en conflit il y a sept ans. La famille de Renesmée s'est alliée à d'autres clans et aux loups-garous pour leur tenir tête. La seule raison pour laquelle leur… rencontre… n'a pas viré en guerre sanglante, c'est parce que le bouclier des Cullen était assez puissant pour contrer tous les dons offensifs des Volturi. C'était la première fois qu'on les tenait en échec, et ils ne l'ont toujours pas digéré._

─ _Ha ha, bien fait pour eux !_

─ _Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ils s'entraînent autant. Et pourquoi tu les intéresses autant. Tu es un outil qui leur permet de réparer leur orgueil brisé, un atout qui vient sublimer leur collection de dons et en combler les lacunes._

─ _Madre mía_ _…_

Je préférai ne pas songer davantage à cette déplaisante perspective qui, avec un peu de chance, ne se réaliserait jamais. Fort heureusement pour mon esprit soudain angoissé, ce fut le moment que choisit Démétri pour plaquer Félix au sol dans un claquement tonitruant à quelques mètres à peine de nous. Un sourire triomphant sublima son séduisant visage lorsqu'il parvint à immobiliser les bras de son adversaire, qui cracha en italien ce que je devinai être un juron. Alors que je croyais l'affrontement terminé, le colosse réussit à utiliser sa masse corporelle pour renverser la situation. D'une torsion, il projeta son comparse au sol et tenta de l'y écraser mais l'autre, plus rapide, s'était déjà éloigné pour rétablir une prudente distance entre eux. L'expression dépitée de Félix m'arracha un sourire moqueur. Puis les deux soldats repartirent à l'assaut, camouflés sous leur inhumaine célérité.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent si vite que mes yeux d'humaine ne les distinguèrent plus. Je me désintéressai alors de leur bagarre et parcourus la salle du regard à la recherche d'une nouvelle source de distraction. En proie à l'ennui, je m'attelai à dévisager les quelques spectateurs présents, tous plus splendides les uns que les autres et guère âgés de plus de trente-cinq ans pour les plus vieux d'entre eux. Parmi ces visages inconnus, j'identifiai celui, figé en un masque placide, de Chelsea. Ses iris pourpres suivaient avec une attention accrue les moindres prises des deux combattants, emplis d'une concentration extrême. Si elle avait remarqué ma présence, elle n'en laissait rien paraître, ce dont je me réjouis car la perspective de déceler son mépris à mon égard sur ses traits de poupée ne m'enthousiasmait guère.

À ses côtés se trouvait un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu, confortablement installé sur une banquette qu'ils partageaient tous deux. Vêtu d'un costume bleu marine impeccable et totalement dépourvu du moindre pli disgracieux, il possédait des cheveux d'un blond clair gominés avec soin, coiffure qui l'ancrait dans une époque désormais révolue. Son visage sévère aux angles saillants n'était pas dénué de charme, mais l'aura fascinante qui émanait de lui s'évanouit aussitôt que ses prunelles vrillèrent les miennes. La teinte vermeille caractéristique des iris vampiriques avait disparu. Deux orbes d'un noir absolu, semblables à un puits sans fond, me happèrent dans leurs dangereuses ténèbres, clamant une faim incommensurable. Un appétit vorace impossible à réprimer. Ses lèvres fines se retroussèrent et je crus apercevoir l'éclat blanc d'un croc.

Une alarme hurla dans mon esprit.

* * *

 **L** **exique des termes espagnols** **:**

1\. Enfrentamientos : Affrontements

2\. ¿Y qué más da? : Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

3\. ¡Por favor! : S'il te plaît !

4\. Te he dicho que no : Je t'ai dit que non.

5\. ¡Qué gracioso! : Très drôle !

6\. ¡Ya va! : C'est bon !

7\. Estúpida : Idiote.

8\. Claro : Bien sûr.

9\. Hermanita : Petite sœur

10\. Madre mía : Pas de traduction littérale pour cette expression. Au niveau du sens, elle se rapproche d'un « Mon Dieu ! », et sert donc à exprimer la même chose, soit : la surprise, l'horreur, etc.

* * *

Désolée, c'était trop tentant de couper là XD La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le prochain chapitre paraîtra en temps et en heure, puisqu'il est déjà écrit. À l'origine, ce chapitre et le suivant ne devaient faire qu'un, mais vu sa longueur (plus de 20 pages word), j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il sera riche en action )

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que je les lis. Un petit remerciement spécial à Nymphonia pour ses reviews à chaque chapitre, ainsi qu'à Dia Pristou pour ses trois commentaires consécutifs qui m'ont motivée et m'ont permis de boucler la relecture de ce chapitre ce soir. Merci encore à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de commenter cette histoire. C'est grâce à vous qu'elle se poursuit encore ^^

À bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Primer intento

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Oui, je ne suis pas à l'avance, mais ça va, je ne suis pas en retard non plus ;) Je ne vous embêterai pas avec mes bavardages cette fois, j'imagine trop bien avec quelle impatience certaines d'entre vous attendent la suite après le suspense insoutenable que j'ai laissé à la fin du dernier chapitre XD Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, mais avec beaucoup plus d'action.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Guest : Oui, niveau sadisme, je me suis surpassée pour le coup ! D'ailleurs, désolée mais… j'ai récidivé :p Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Primer intento**

J'ignorais qui, de Lena ou de mon instinct, me lança cet avertissement retentissant. J'eus à peine le temps de me lever, avec l'intention de m'enfuir séance tenante, qu'un grondement inhumain s'éleva à travers la pièce. L'instant d'après, un étau glacé m'enserra la gorge, me coupant le souffle.

─ Afton, non !

Je tentai de prendre une inspiration, sans succès. La poigne impitoyable du vampire me broyait la trachée, empêchait l'air d'arriver jusqu'à mes poumons. La panique me submergea. Ma vision, devenue inefficace face à leur rapidité surnaturelle, me renvoya l'image de deux canines immaculées plongeant vers ma jugulaire. Mes entrailles se liquéfièrent de terreur.

Aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, la prise opprimante s'envola. Mon assaillant, brutalement tiré en arrière, effectua un vol plané avant de s'écraser sur le marbre à quelques mètres de là. Je parvins à discerner une mince silhouette brune avant que mes jambes ne me lâchent. Des larmes de douleur me montèrent aux yeux lorsque mes genoux expérimentèrent la dureté du sol, mais je m'en moquai, trop occupée à avaler de l'air par goulées salvatrices. Je toussai à n'en plus finir, indifférente au tumulte qui faisait rage autour de moi.

Des bras froids et fermes s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps en une étreinte protectrice. Plaquée contre un torse de pierre, cherchant désespérément à récupérer mon souffle, je n'essayai pas de me dégager.

─ Renata, ton bouclier ! s'écria la voix de Démétri tout près de mon visage.

Je perçus vaguement sa réponse affirmative au cœur d'un concert de grondements furieux et d'incitations au calme dont une bonne moitié était proférée en italien. L'enlacement s'accentua autour de ma taille et un bras se glissa sous mes genoux. Les paupières closes dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à l'horreur ambiante, je sentis que l'on me transportait hors de la pièce à une vitesse surhumaine.

Après d'interminables secondes de course effrénée, mon porteur s'immobilisa avant de me déposer au sol avec précaution. J'essuyai une nouvelle quinte de toux, recroquevillée piteusement, avant de lever les yeux pour découvrir le plaisant visage de Démétri face à moi. Celui-ci me scrutait avec attention, puis il attrapa mes mains dans les siennes et les écarta de mon corps afin de mieux m'examiner. Interdite, je m'apprêtais à l'interroger sur son comportement lorsqu'il déclara :

─ Il ne t'a pas mordue, apparemment.

Je secouai faiblement la tête en signe de dénégation, bien qu'aucune question n'imprègne sa voix. Un tressautement nerveux agitait mes doigts. Je m'aperçus alors que tous mes membres étaient parcourus d'incontrôlables tremblements. Face au soudain silence environnant, les battements saccadés de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes oreilles en coups sourds et obsédants. Une terreur persistante me tordait toujours les entrailles et, couplée au choc d'avoir frôlé la mort, me rendait incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste.

Le traqueur serra mes paumes entre les siennes, d'une froideur glaciale, comme pour étouffer les spasmes qui les secouaient.

─ Tu es hors de danger à présent, assura-t-il avec un calme sidérant. Ce qui s'est produit dans cette salle n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Notre prochain festin aura lieu dans trois jours, et certains d'entre nous sont déjà affamés. C'est pour cela qu'Afton t'a attaquée.

Ses paroles parvinrent à m'extraire un peu de la gangue de frayeur dont j'étais prisonnière. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, frémissantes, sur un pauvre balbutiement :

─ Il…il a essayé de…

Les mots moururent dans ma gorge, trop lourds à prononcer.

─ …De faire de toi son repas, oui, compléta-t-il placidement. Comme nous le ferions tous si le Maître n'avait pas ordonné le contraire. Les vampires sont ainsi, petite fille.

Dans un sursaut outré, je récupérai mes mains pour les refermer autour de mes propres bras dans l'espoir de juguler les soubresauts de mon corps malmené, et de trouver un réconfort que nul en ces lieux ne pouvait m'apporter.

─ Moi-même, je peine à trouver la force de tenir la faim à distance. Mieux vaudrait que tu ne t'attardes pas ici. Reste dans tes quartiers pendant les prochains jours, tu y seras plus en sécurité.

Un ricanement ironique chuinta dans mon esprit.

─ _Quelle sécurité peut bien éprouver un agneau au beau milieu d'une meute de loup ? Aucune,_ martela Lena. _Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une illusion._

Je ne pouvais malheureusement guère la contredire à ce sujet.

Le traqueur se leva, souple comme un félin, puis me tendit une main.

─ Tu peux marcher, fillette ?

Je dardai sur lui un regard empli de défiance, toujours indignée par ses propos dénués de compassion. Néanmoins, le choc persistant me privait toujours d'une partie de mon énergie. Force était de constater que je ne pourrais me relever sans aide. Agacée, mais contrainte de me résigner, j'acquiesçai avec sécheresse tout en plaçant ma paume contre la sienne.

Mes jambes flageolèrent dangereusement, mais la poigne ferme du vampire m'évita la chute. Alors que nous conservions cette position -sans doute peu usuelle dans les mœurs immortelles- le temps d'éprouver la solidité de mon équilibre, une voix abominée brisa le silence :

─ J'ignorais que tu jetais aussi ton dévolu sur les humains, Démétri.

Je tournai la tête pour aviser, avec un effroi grandissant, Alec, drapé dans sa morgue coutumière mâtinée d'une pointe de dédain perceptible sur ses traits angéliques. Mue par l'instinct autant que par le choc récemment vécu, je reculai d'un pas avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher. Seule la main du traqueur, toujours pressée autour de la mienne, me retint de m'enfuir séance tenante. L'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou me tenailla davantage encore lorsque je remarquai la silhouette gracile de Jane aux côtés du jumeau sorcier. Je gémis intérieurement.

─ Je me contente simplement de remplir la mission que tu sembles négliger, rétorqua Démétri, flegmatique.

─ Plaît-il ?

─ Sans mon intervention, ta protégée aurait servi d'apéritif à Afton. Je croyais pourtant que c'était ton devoir de veiller à la prémunir contre ces risques. Et surtout, de veiller à ce qu'elle reste en un seul morceau.

─ Et le tien est de rester à ta place, traqueur, siffla Jane de sa voix haut perché, son joli minois habillé d'une expression mauvaise.

Tout dans son attitude, du froncement belliqueux de ses délicats sourcils à son regard meurtrier, semblait indiquer qu'elle s'apprêtait à user de son cruel don sur le vampire brun. D'ailleurs, elle aurait certainement déjà cédé à cette pulsion assassine si son frère n'avait pas posé une main apaisante sur son épaule.

─ Laisse, ma sœur. Il ne mérite pas que tu gaspilles ton précieux talent sur lui.

Le rictus carnassier de la jeune fille aux cheveux courts se mua en une moue d'enfant boudeur soudain privé de son jouet favori. Cette mimique se fana cependant bien vite sous l'éclosion d'un sourire de pur sadisme lorsque son frère poursuivit :

─ Mais je crois savoir qu'Afton aurait besoin que tu…lui rafraîchisses la mémoire concernant certains ordres que nous avons reçus.

─ Il serait impoli de le faire attendre, renchérit-elle, l'intonation presque guillerette.

Sans plus nous accorder la moindre attention, Jane s'éloigna dans la direction opposée avec une inhumaine célérité. Pour ma part, je masquai une grimace écœurée sous le rideau de ma longue chevelure d'ébène. Outre le dégoût que m'inspirait la petite vampire, leurs menues altercations m'exaspéraient, et l'agacement que j'en concevais repoussa quelque peu les brumes de l'engourdissement. D'un geste sec, je dégageai ma main de celle du vampire.

Aussitôt, Démétri cessa de vriller sur Alec un regard peu affable pour me dévisager avec une franche surprise. Sous le feu de ses iris écarlates, je me composai une mine indéchiffrable. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour exposer en termes fleuris la stupidité de leur comportement, le timbre glacial du jumeau sorcier retentit à nouveau :

─ Quant à toi, tu n'as plus aucun intérêt à demeurer ici. Je compte bien assurer la suite de ma mission.

Les phrases lapidaires du jeune vampire firent mouche avec une redoutable efficacité. Un grondement sauvage, parfaitement inhumain, monta dans la poitrine du traqueur, pareil à un avertissement sourd. La peur chevillée au cœur, je ne pus juguler un nouveau tressaillement. Comme s'il s'agissait là de l'élément déclencheur d'une fulgurante réaction en chaîne, mes nerfs cédèrent et j'en perdis complètement le contrôle.

─ ÇA SUFFIT !

Ma voix avait claqué dans l'air froid comme un coup de tonnerre. Le silence qui s'ensuivit n'en parut que plus assourdissant. Hébétée par mon propre éclat, je marquai un temps d'arrêt suffisant pour observer la mine ahurie de Démétri à mon égard, ainsi que le sourcil arqué d'Alec qui me dévisageait, l'air vaguement ennuyé.

─ Vous me fatiguez avec vos disputes puériles ! enchaînai-je, toujours aussi courroucée. Vous ne savez rien faire d'autre que vous écharper ? C'est vraiment pitoyable !

Mue par une énergie que j'ignorais posséder, je tournai les talons et les abandonnai au milieu du couloir, non sans une dernière réponse pétrie d'orgueil :

─ Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me raccompagne. Je connais le chemin.

Sans attendre de découvrir leur réaction, je m'éloignai d'un pas aussi vif que mes jambes encore faibles me le permettaient. Au premier tournant, je saisis l'occasion de disparaître de leur vue. Alors, enfin, je m'autorisai à desserrer mes poings crispés par la colère, agités de tremblements de rage. Fort heureusement, aucun des deux vampires ne me suivit. J'en profitai pour regagner mes quartiers sans plus tergiverser.

Rendue à la sécurité illusoire de ma chambre, je m'avachis sur mon lit telle une poupée de chiffon. La fureur dévastatrice qui bouillonnait jusqu'à présent dans mes veines cédait le pas à l'épuisement. Des larmes de détresse poignant à mes paupières, j'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller dans l'espoir d'étouffer mes sanglots naissants. Aux portes de ma mémoire se pressaient les effroyables images des récents événements, emplies de haine et de violence, exacerbées sous mes yeux clos. Un gémissement étranglé m'échappa.

─ _Cálmate, Eva. C'est fini. Je sais que c'était affreux, que tu as frôlé la mort, mais c'est terminé. Ce n'était pas vain, tu sais._

J'avais failli mourir… Frappée par cette abominable prise de conscience, je crus suffoquer. Je me repliai en position fœtale, le corps à nouveau secoué de tremblements. Durant de longues minutes -des heures peut-être-, je demeurai recroquevillée ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le temps et les murmures lénifiants de Lena apaisent quelque peu mon trouble.

─ _Tu as réussi, tu sais._

Interloquée par ses énigmatiques propos, je relevai la tête du coussin désormais trempé de larmes, avec un reniflement pitoyable.

─ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

─ _Tu as eu l'information qu'il te manquait. Tu as trois jours devant toi pour peaufiner ton plan._

Je fronçai les sourcils, perdue, avant de me remémorer les derniers mots proférés par mes ravisseurs. Enfin, la lumière de la compréhension inonda mon esprit.

Un soupir lourd de tension siffla entre mes lèvres, puis je me relevai péniblement en frottant mes yeux bouffis. Trois jours. Le compte à rebours était lancé.

* * *

Confortablement allongée sur l'un des canapés couleur sable du hall d'accueil, j'attendais.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, j'avais investi ce siège accueillant l'air de rien, les poches remplies de quelques affaires indispensables au voyage de retour. Les trois jours précédents, je les avais passés à mûrir mon plan d'évasion, à façonner les moindres détails afin de parer à tout imprévu. Recluse dans ma chambre –car peu désireuse de croiser à nouveau un vampire affamé décidé à s'offrir un apéritif-, j'avais eu tout le loisir d'imaginer bon nombre de scénarii, de lister les objets à emporter impérativement. Désormais, j'étais fin prête.

Excepté Gianna et moi, la pièce se trouvait déserte et plongée dans un silence reposant. Postée devant le comptoir, pianotant sur les touches d'un clavier d'ordinateur, la réceptionniste ne me prêtait aucun intérêt. J'ignorais si je devais son indifférence à une animosité résiduelle ou à notre petit marché, mais je m'en moquais. Seul m'importait le résultat, à savoir la latitude dont je disposais pour agir.

Les mains croisées sous la nuque, j'extirpai mon poignet gauche pour consulter ma montre. Midi moins cinq. Si le renseignement soutiré à Lena –avec force insistance- se révélait exact, le motif de mon attente ne saurait tarder.

L'écho d'innombrables conversations me fit relever la tête. D'une contraction de mes abdominaux presque inexistants, je me redressai juste à temps pour assister à l'entrée d'une véritable procession d'humains. D'après la multitude de langues dont je percevais les sonorités tantôt latines, tantôt germaniques, je les identifiai aussitôt comme des touristes. Mais ce qui retint ma concentration fut la femme à la beauté époustouflante qui les menait, assurément beaucoup moins humaine. Il émanait d'elle une telle radiance, une telle attraction que je peinais à détourner mon regard d'elle. Une cascade de boucles couleur acajou dévalait son dos et se mouvait à chaque ondulation de ses hanches, dont le roulis incessant ne manquait pas de subjuguer la plupart des hommes présents à sa suite. Son visage s'apparentait à une véritable œuvre d'art : des traits d'une parfaite symétrie, un ovale délicat, un nez aquilin, des lèvres pleines peintes d'un fabuleux rouge cerise et de grands yeux d'un violet saisissant maquillés d'ombre à paupières d'un noir charbonneux. Une courte robe d'été couleur bronze au tissu chatoyant et moulant sublimait ses courbes affriolantes. Sa physionomie entière exsudait la sensualité, ainsi que l'assurance effrontée des femmes conscientes de leurs charmes et promptes à en user. Et cette immortelle avait manifestement choisi de servir d'appât pour un sinistre dessein que je commençais à entrevoir.

Mon attention dériva sur le groupe hétéroclite qui l'accompagnait. Hommes, femmes et enfants de tous âges se pressaient derrière elle comme des naufragés avides de s'accrocher à une bouée. Leurs visages arboraient des expressions réjouies ou émerveillées qui faisaient écho à leur joyeux babil insouciant. Un étrange et désarmant sentiment de pitié s'empara de moi à la vue de ces personnes se dirigeant en toute méconnaissance vers une mort certaine. Car je devinais la raison de leur venue en ce lieu si lugubre. Le festin allait commencer.

Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine alors que les battements de mon cœur s'alourdissaient soudain. J'aurais pu crier, leur hurler de s'enfuir aussi vite et aussi loin que possible, essayer de modifier leur funeste sort. Un être intègre, philanthrope et compatissant aurait certainement agi ainsi. Mais mes lèvres demeurèrent résolument closes, pincées en une fine ligne blême. Les ouvrir aurait signifié la disparition définitive de toute chance de m'évader, voire de survivre. Dans un geste du plus profond égoïsme, je choisis de privilégier ma vie par rapport à la leur, malgré la petite voix grinçante de ma conscience qui s'obstinait à me tancer sur toute l'horreur de mon comportement.

Alors que je détournais les yeux, tiraillée entre la honte et mes tentatives d'étouffer les sursauts révoltés de mon cœur, je croisai les prunelles vertes de Gianna, en pleine conversation avec la sculpturale vampire. Le contact visuel fut bref, mais je ne m'y trompai pas. Dans ces lacs de jade brûlait la même résolution inébranlable que la mienne, celle de rester imperturbable face à l'innommable, teintée chez elle de la froideur conférée par l'habitude. Toutefois, j'y décelai le poids persistant de la conscience insurgée et savamment jugulée. Alors, je compris.

Son silence résidait dans sa volonté de rejoindre les rangs des immortels. Le moindre manquement à une coopération des plus totales, le moindre avertissement proféré à l'intention des touristes, sonnerait le glas de son existence sous le coup d'un atroce trépas. Mes lèvres se plissèrent davantage, si fort que je commençai à en éprouver quelque douleur. Gianna et moi nous ressemblions bien plus que je n'aurais souhaité l'admettre, toutes deux muselées par la crainte pour notre vie et nos intérêts respectifs.

Profitant de ce que l'attention de la réceptionniste soit accaparée par les nouveaux arrivants, je me levai du canapé sans une once de précipitation, par souci de discrétion. L'espace d'une seconde, la tenace impression d'avoir négligé un détail important me tarauda, mais je la chassai aussitôt. Mes yeux couleur onyx balayèrent rapidement la pièce afin de vérifier l'absence d'autres vampires puis, d'un pas souple et avec une assurance que j'étais bien loin de posséder, je me faufilai hors de la pièce à reculons.

Dès l'instant où je franchis le pas de la porte, je basculai dans un état second. Ma conscience sembla subitement reléguée en arrière-plan dans un recoin de mon esprit, substituée par un instinct dévorant et irrépressible sous lequel je crus discerner la présence de Lena. Un dernier coup d'œil jeté derrière moi, un rapide examen du couloir brillamment éclairé devant moi, et je m'élançai vers l'inconnu.

Je commençai par remonter une vaste allée en pente douce illuminée par de grands néons blancs lui conférant une atmosphère crue. Par chance, la moquette gris perle amortissait le bruit de mes pas. Toutefois, leur écho ne tarda pas à résonner lorsque, passée une première porte, je foulai à nouveau un sol de pierre. Autour de moi s'élevaient à présent des murs nus de couleur brune agrémentés de flambeaux dont la lueur vacillante dessinait des ombres inquiétantes à mon passage. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais ricané devant le soin porté à cette reproduction du décor d'origine, destinée à impressionner les touristes. Cependant, j'étais bien trop occupée à suivre la piste indiquée par mon sixième sens pour m'en soucier.

À chaque intersection, je marquai un bref arrêt afin de m'assurer que les lieux étaient déserts, avant de repartir de plus belle. Mon pas ferme trahissait l'absence d'hésitation quant au chemin à emprunter. Je remontai un couloir à toute allure, enjambai quatre à quatre une volée de marches me conduisant toujours plus haut, vers l'extérieur. Là, dans ces escaliers de pierre, l'éclairage diminuait considérablement, mais cela ne me ralentit pas pour autant. Le temps m'était compté.

Un nouveau corridor s'ouvrit face à moi, dans lequel je me ruai aussitôt. Désormais, je peinais à distinguer l'aura éthérée de Lena en moi, tant nous nous confondions l'une et l'autre dans un marasme de sensations indescriptibles. Sa voix semblait chuchoter constamment à mon oreille, me guidait à travers ce dédale avec une précision absolue. J'aurais pu m'effrayer de cette troublante… fusion ? J'aurais sûrement dû tenter de l'amoindrir. Cependant, elle servait trop bien mes desseins pour que je la combatte.

Mon cœur battait à un rythme si effréné que son tempo infernal emplissait mes oreilles de coups sourds et incessants. Avec une pointe d'inquiétude, je priai pour que, dans leur frénésie affamée, les vampires n'en perçoivent pas le traître écho. L'essoufflement me gagnait à mesure qu'une douloureuse brûlure se répandait dans mes poumons surmenés, trop durement sollicités après cette semaine d'inaction. Quant aux protestations de mes jambes, je préférais ne pas y songer, dans l'espoir d'ainsi les oublier. Pour la première fois depuis mon enlèvement, je me sentais envahie d'une fébrilité nouvelle, portée par une lumineuse émotion que je croyais disparue alors qu'en réalité, je ne l'avais jamais perdue. Tel le soleil perçant à travers une épaisse couche de nuages encore noirs d'orage, l'espoir éclaira doucement les denses ténèbres qui avaient pris d'assaut mon esprit. Je le savourai, le goûtai, l'aspirai à grandes goulées comme un air dont j'aurais été trop longtemps privée.

─ _C'est là !_

L'exclamation fusa dans ma tête avec une telle force que j'eus l'impression d'atterrir en catastrophe dans mon corps après avoir plané un long moment parmi les nuages. À quelques mètres de moi, j'avisai une lourde et imposante porte en bois dépourvue de tout ornement, dont un battant était demeuré entrouvert. Mais ce fut surtout la lumière filtrant par l'interstice qui accapara mon attention.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

Cette clarté mordorée…

Cette promesse de chaleur…

Le soleil.

La sortie.

Sans même m'apercevoir que j'avais franchi la distance qui m'en séparait, j'apposai mes mains contre l'huis, rendu lisse par les siècles écoulés. Les pieds fermement campés sur le sol, je poussai de toutes mes forces, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le battant résista. Mes bras hurlèrent de protestation, mes dents serrées grincèrent.

Puis il céda.

J'effectuai mes premiers pas à l'extérieur en titubant, aveuglée par l'éclat de l'astre du jour que je n'avais pas contemplé depuis trop longtemps. Les paupières plissées, une grimace déformant mes traits, j'avançai avec précaution, une main placée en visière devant mes yeux larmoyants. Une douce brise, froide en cet hiver, souleva mes cheveux et me glaça la peau. J'inspirai profondément, autant que mon souffle encore erratique me le permettait. L'air semblait imprégné d'un arôme inédit qui me ragaillardit : la délicieuse fragrance de la liberté.

J'avais réussi.

─ Tiens, tiens… On compte nous fausser compagnie ?

* * *

 **Lexique des termes espagnols** **:**

1\. Primer intento : Première tentative

2\. Cálmate : Calme-toi.

* * *

Oui, je sais, j'ai recommencé... ^^ L'occasion était trop belle XD Je dirais bien que je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas le cas :p Ne me tapez pas ! Allez, pour compenser un peu cet affreux suspense, je vous annonce un peu le programme du prochain chapitre. Vous y trouverez une teinte de désespoir, un soupçon de belle amitié, et les prémices d'une menace qui rôde encore dans l'ombre…

Merci encore à mes fabuleuses revieweuses ! Vos commentaires me font toujours chaud au cœur ^^

À bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Amargura

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Puisqu'il s'agit du premier chapitre de l'année, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2019, en espérant qu'elle vous apporte tout plein de bonheur.**

 **Je tenais d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour mon impardonnable retard. J'ai été littéralement accaparée par la préparation d'un concours qui ne m'a laissé que très peu de répit ces trois derniers mois. Mais maintenant que les écrits sont passés, je vais pouvoir me replonger un peu dans l'écriture de cette histoire.**

 **D'ailleurs, il y a un an jour pour jour, je publiais le premier chapitre de Vox Mortem. Cette fanfiction, c'est plus de 3500 vues, près de 30 commentaires, plus de 40 000 mots et une quarantaine de followers. C'est un projet qui me tient à cœur, dans lequel j'investis beaucoup d'efforts. Je tenais à vous remercier, vous, mes lecteurs, pour le bel accueil que vous avez fait à ce récit un peu atypique, et pour continuer à le porter. Mes remerciements spéciaux vont à mes reviewers, sans qui je n'aurais sans doute pas continué à partager mes écrits sur ce site. Et un merci tout particulier à Nymphonia pour ses idées et pour son accompagnement sans faille.  
**

 **Sans plus tarder, place à ce chapitre !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Youssou :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Tes compliments me font extrêmement plaisir ^^ Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, et j'espère que ça continuera à être le cas ;)

* * *

 _La sortie._

 _Sans même m'apercevoir que j'avais franchi la distance qui m'en séparait, j'apposai mes mains contre l'huis, rendu lisse par les siècles écoulés. Les pieds fermement campés sur le sol, je poussai de toutes mes forces, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le battant résista. Mes bras hurlèrent de protestation, mes dents serrées grincèrent._

 _Puis il céda._

 _J'effectuai mes premiers pas à l'extérieur en titubant, aveuglée par l'éclat de l'astre du jour que je n'avais pas contemplé depuis trop longtemps. Les paupières plissées, une grimace déformant mes traits, j'avançai avec précaution, une main placée en visière devant mes yeux larmoyants. Une douce brise, froide en cet hiver, souleva mes cheveux et me glaça la peau. J'inspirai profondément, autant que mon souffle encore erratique me le permettait. L'air semblait imprégné d'un arôme inédit qui me ragaillardit : la délicieuse fragrance de la liberté._

 _J'avais réussi._

─ _Tiens, tiens… On compte nous fausser compagnie ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Amargura**

Jamais auparavant je n'avais éprouvé cette sensation, et ce, malgré les horreurs qui jalonnaient mon passé. Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'apparition d'une fissure le long d'une paroi de verre, annonciatrice de la réaction qui se produirait sous peu : l'éclatement. Je crus même entendre le crissement du miroir de mes espoirs qui se brisait, révélant le tain fade en-dessous, brunâtre telle une mare de dépit.

Les fragments avaient jailli de toute part lorsque cette voix moqueuse s'était élevée sur ma gauche, implacable. La stupeur m'arracha un sursaut couplé à un cri d'effroi. Tournant la tête sur ma droite, je distinguai deux silhouettes grises encapuchonnées, avant que l'une d'elle ne se volatilise. Une fois de plus, l'étau de ses doigts glacés se referma sur mes poignets.

─ Non !

Mon hurlement désespéré ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un suave ricanement. Instinctivement, je me débattis jusqu'à ce que la poigne de fer de mon oppresseur se resserre assez pour entraver toute résistance. Je me ruai vers l'avant avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, sans succès.

À présent, je saisissais l'origine de cette tenace sensation d'oubli qui me tenaillait pendant ma fuite. J'avais omis de vérifier la présence de chaque habitant du château entre ces murs. En proie à la déception, je me mordis la lèvre et maudis ma négligence.

─ Voyons, petite fille, tu n'apprends donc jamais ? N'avais-tu pas compris, depuis ta venue, que te débattre était aussi puéril que vain ? railla la voix de Démétri tout près de mes cheveux.

Je grommelai une injure à son intention, ce qui amusa beaucoup le second vampire que j'identifiai comme Félix, à son rire plus rocailleux et à sa carrure impressionnante.

─ Je ne pensais pas que notre casse-croûte essaierait de se faire la malle, déclara ce dernier.

─ C'était prévisible, avec un tempérament pareil. Mais je la croyais assez intelligente pour s'apercevoir qu'il est impossible pour elle de s'enfuir.

─ Lâche-moi ! crachai-je avec hargne en m'agitant de plus belle.

─ Mais avec joie, souffla l'autre avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

Aussi subitement qu'elle m'avait enserré, la pression de ses mains disparut. Emportée par mon élan, je trébuchai, et me serais certainement effondrée si Félix ne m'avait pas rattrapée. Cependant, mon soulagement d'avoir évité la chute fut de courte durée. Avec une facilité déconcertante, le colosse me souleva dans les airs pour me jucher sur son épaule tel un sac de jute, en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Étourdie et prise d'un subit vertige, je mis quelques secondes à retrouver mes esprits.

─ C'est une plaisanterie ! m'étranglai-je en avisant ma position. Fais-moi descendre tout de suite !

─ _Ne le tente pas. Il serait capable de faire comme Démétri. Et je doute que t'éclater le crâne sur le sol soit dans tes projets immédiats._

Sous l'avertissement de Lena, je me calmai aussitôt, durant quelques malheureuses secondes. Néanmoins, peu encline à réprimer l'ampleur de mon mécontentement, je recommençai bientôt à protester et les agonis d'injures tirées de toutes les langues que je connaissais.

─ ¡Cabrones! ¡Hijos de…

Un brusque sursaut de la part de Félix me contraignit à clore subitement les lèvres sous peine de régurgiter mon dernier repas. Tandis que les deux vampires se mettaient en route, j'avisai avec un désespoir croissant l'éloignement progressif des murs d'enceinte et, avec eux, de ma liberté. Refusant de m'avouer vaincue, je gigotai à nouveau pour tenter de me soustraire à l'étreinte de mon porteur, mais sa prise s'avérait si étroite qu'il m'était impossible de me mouvoir de plus de quelques millimètres.

Une intense frustration s'empara de moi, se faufila dans mes membres avec la sinuosité d'un serpent. Mon poing se crispa, se leva…

─ _Eva, non !_

…et s'abattit sur le dos du vampire.

Fort heureusement, la mise en garde de Lena avait quelque peu amoindri mon élan. Car dans le cas contraire, mes os ne seraient probablement guère plus que des miettes. Un cri de pure douleur m'échappa au moment de l'impact. Avec un gémissement, je ramenai ma main endolorie contre ma poitrine avec la tenace impression d'avoir heurté un bloc de marbre, des larmes de souffrance perlant au coin de mes yeux.

─ Toujours aussi sympathique, notre amuse-gueule, commenta Félix avec une absence flagrante de compassion. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? On l'emmène auprès des maîtres ? Après le déjeuner, bien sûr.

─ Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, rétorqua l'autre, flegmatique. Leur rapporter l'incident suffira. Par contre, nous devons nous assurer qu'elle n'essaie pas encore de nous fausser compagnie pendant le festin.

Un vague marmonnement marqua l'assentiment de Félix. Quant à moi, alors que les murs du château semblaient se refermer sur moi tel un clapier, j'oscillais entre colère et désespoir, mon poing blessé toujours serré contre mon buste. Alors que la déprime naissante s'apprêtait à se propager en moi et à m'entraîner en ses sombres abysses, mes paupières s'abaissèrent, mince rempart me séparant du monde extérieur. Là, embourbée dans un soudain marasme d'idées noires, je m'efforçai de lutter contre l'affliction, de consolider mon armure de glace qui commençait à se craqueler dangereusement. Les larmes s'agglutinaient à mes yeux clos, viles traîtresses, et j'éprouvai toutes les peines du monde à les juguler.

 _No llores_ , me répétai-je mentalement tel un mantra. _No llores, no llores…_

Nulle marque de faiblesse ne devait m'échapper, sous aucun prétexte. Trop d'humiliations, dont celle, cuisante, de l'échec que je venais d'essuyer, s'étaient déjà accumulées depuis mon arrivée en ces lieux sinistres sans devoir y ajouter les preuves physiques de mon accablement. Alors je serrai les dents et cadenassai mes émotions, comme je le faisais si souvent autrefois.

Aveuglée par le brouillard de mes sombres pensées, je ne m'aperçus qu'après coup que les deux vampires s'étaient arrêtés. Depuis mon inconfortable position –j'étais désormais en mesure d'écrire un manifeste entier sur la dureté du corps des buveurs de sang-, je vis Démétri s'avancer, un objet brillant dans la main. Intriguée, je levai la tête pour tenter d'en identifier la nature, en vain. Le grincement dorénavant familier de gonds bien particuliers parvint à mes oreilles, puis mon porteur se remit en mouvement. Trop vite. Bien trop vite.

Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, je fermai les yeux par réflexe. Mon dos rencontra soudain une surface moelleuse. Puis il y eut un brusque mouvement d'air, suivi du claquement d'une porte, et le silence retomba aussitôt.

J'ouvris prudemment un œil, puis le second, pour aviser le plafond nu de ma chambre. Mon étourdissement persistait, et alors que je m'interrogeais sur le comportement plus qu'étrange des deux immortels, un son bien trop reconnaissable écorcha mes oreilles. Le cliquetis métallique d'un verrou que l'on tourne.

─ _Oh non, ils n'ont pas osé_ …, grondai-je mentalement.

─ _J'ai bien peur que si_ …

Un frisson glacé me secoua l'échine. Mes vertiges subitement oubliés sous le feu de l'adrénaline, je bondis hors de mon lit et me précipitai vers la porte. Ma main s'abattit sur la poignée, l'actionna… et se heurta à une résistance. Cette résistance honnie que je redoutais de trouver. Telle une statue de marbre, je m'immobilisai, atterrée.

Et en l'espace d'une pathétique seconde, mon sang-froid si durement conservé vola en éclats.

Ma paume s'écrasa avec fracas contre la porte, ravivant la douleur du précédent impact. Mais je m'en moquais. Des larmes de rage trop longtemps jugulées dévalèrent mes joues. D'un geste fébrile, je les essuyai avec maladresse, maculant mes pommettes d'eau et de sel. Mes poings, sagement revenus près de mes cuisses, se crispèrent au mépris de la souffrance. Le visage ravagé de sillons humides, je sentis mes lèvres trembler sous le coup d'une fureur presque incontrôlable. Je rivai sur l'huis mon regard le plus meurtrier, puis crachai avec toute la hargne contenue en moi :

─ Ce n'est pas terminé !

* * *

 _Une brise marine, froide par cette matinée de novembre, soufflait sur cette petite plage que les habitants indigènes de Forks nommaient « La Push ». Un ciel gris perle parfaitement uniforme, dépourvu du moindre relief nuageux, se reflétait sur une mer de plomb agitée par les vents. De nombreuses vagues, accompagnées de leur grondement furieux, venaient s'écraser à mes pieds avec fracas, couvrant un bref instant les cris des goélands qui tournoyaient au-dessus du sable. Les yeux mi-clos, le regard perdu sur la houle, j'inspirai une grande goulée d'air iodé dont je me délectai de l'effluve salé. En laissant dériver mon imagination, je pouvais presque en percevoir le goût piquant sur ma langue. Et, avec lui, ce délicieux parfum d'oubli._

 _Par bonheur, les cours avaient fini plus tôt ce jour-là, en raison de l'absence d'un professeur dont je n'avais pas encore retenu le nom. Le surplus de temps qui m'avait ainsi été octroyé, je n'avais eu aucune envie de le passer entre ces quatre murs détestables. Voyant que la pluie s'abstenait –pour une fois- de tomber, j'avais décidé de me changer les idées en me promenant sur cette plage dont j'avais entendu parler au détour d'une conversation. À présent, j'observais les vagues mourir à mes pieds chaussés de mes éternelles bottines noires en simili cuir, hypnotisée par leur incessant va-et-vient. Là, loin de tous mes tracas, je respirais enfin._

 _Lentement, je levai la tête vers l'immensité grise au-dessus de moi, à la recherche de quelques troubles circonvolutions nuageuses dans lesquelles m'égarer. Les deux premières semaines de cours dans le lycée de Forks, où j'avais fait ma première rentrée, s'étaient avérées rudes. Outre le fait de n'y avoir aucun lien amical, et donc d'être cantonnée à une solitude parfois pesante, je percevais trop souvent les œillades curieuses, voire méfiantes, de mes camarades. Mes origines espagnoles, que j'arborais avec fierté, s'étaient retournées contre moi. Nombre d'élèves assimilaient ma peau mate, ainsi que mes yeux et mes cheveux couleur charbon, aux latinos qu'ils n'appréciaient guère. Par ailleurs, la pointe d'accent contenue dans mon élocution contribuait à attiser leur confusion. De ce fait, je constituais la cible d'une animosité latente, parfois dissimulée sous de faux sourires. Bien que cette inimitié me laisse indifférente la plupart du temps, elle se révélait parfois fort ennuyeuse. Alors, face à la lassitude grandissante que m'apportait cette situation, j'avais fui. Juste l'espace de quelques heures, le temps de me ressourcer pour mieux repartir du bon pied._

 _M'imprégnant du calme environnant, je laissai les divers bruits de la plage me bercer tandis que je m'efforçais de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Nul endroit ne me procurait autant d'apaisement que la nature. Depuis ma position me parvenaient les éclats de voix d'un groupe d'Indiens occupés à disputer un match de beach volley à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Si leurs exclamations ravies s'apparentaient à un appel à les rejoindre, je me contentais de les ignorer, désireuse de profiter pleinement de ma tranquillité._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais recouvré un semblant de paix intérieure. Dorénavant, je pouvais songer sans angoisser à mes préoccupations les plus immédiates, comme veiller au bon déroulement de la scolarité de Laura ainsi qu'à son épanouissement personnel. Par ailleurs, il me faudrait continuer à éplucher les offres d'emploi du coin si jamais l'entretien d'embauche prévu la semaine suivante se soldait par un échec._

 _Un effroyable choc contre l'arrière de mon crâne coupa court à mes réflexions. Un glapissement de douleur hautement distingué m'échappa alors que je vacillais, ébranlée. Par réflexe, je portai la main à ma tête pour palper la zone malmenée, les traits crispés en une grimace mi-dolente, mi-courroucée. Les yeux embués de larmes, je cherchai autour de moi la source de mon mal, en proie à une sérieuse envie de meurtre. Mon regard tomba sur un ballon de volley blanc, prisonnier du sable à quelques centimètres de moi._

 _Abasourdie, je contemplai un instant ce furieux projectile, me demandant comment il avait pu parvenir jusqu'à moi alors que j'avais pris garde à rester à bonne distance des joueurs. Compte tenu des mètres parcourus et de la brutalité du coup, le lanceur devait être doté d'une puissance exceptionnelle, voire surhumaine. Cependant, mon incrédulité laissa vite à nouveau place à la colère._

Esos bobos…

 _Avant que je n'aie le temps de poursuivre mon énumération mentale d'insultes, une voix masculine s'éleva près de moi :_

─ _Euh… tout va bien ?_

 _Je pivotai pour découvrir un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, à la peau cuivrée et aux cheveux aussi sombres que les miens. Torse nu malgré la froideur de l'automne, il arborait une impressionnante musculature dont l'attrait faillit étouffer mon ire et éveiller en moi un franc intérêt. Toutefois, en dépit de l'expression soucieuse sur son visage à la mâchoire anguleuse, mon chef endolori n'était pas près de me laisser oublier mon mécontentement._

 _Avec un sourire exagérément grand, je lui répondis de mon ton le plus enjoué :_

─ _Très bien ! Vois-tu, j'hésitais à piquer une petite tête, histoire de me réchauffer un peu, avant de me mettre à danser sur la plage._

 _Devant sa mine ébahie, je manquai de me frapper le front d'une paume, au comble de l'exaspération face à cet idiot qui n'avait manifestement pas saisi le sarcasme._

─ _Plus sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que je peux aller bien ? Ce ballon a failli me dévisser la tête !_

 _L'inquiétude qui transparaissait dans ses prunelles couleur terre de sienne se mua aussitôt en vexation._

─ _Non mais d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fichais si près du terrain, toi aussi ? Tu te rendais pas compte que c'était dangereux ?!_

 _Ce fut l'étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres. Les poings sur les hanches, je me penchai en avant, toute retenue oubliée._

─ _« Si près » ? Bien sûr, c'est pas comme si on était à au moins cent mètres de ton foutu terrain ! sifflai-je, l'intonation sardonique. À quelle distance on doit considérer qu'on est trop près ? Un kilomètre ?_

─ _Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un imbécile !_

─ _Je m'adapte à mon interlocuteur. Ce ballon n'aurait jamais dû atterrir là, et tu le sais très bien ! (Je plissai les yeux, soudain suspicieuse). C'est à croire que vous l'avez fait exprès…_

 _L'Indien lança ses bras en l'air dans un geste excédé, une veine battant sur sa tempe._

─ _Mais t'es vraiment qu'une sale…_

─ _Jacob Black, tu vas te calmer tout de suite !_

 _Interloquée, je tournai la tête en direction de cette nouvelle voix. Ce rappel à l'ordre provenait d'une adolescente qui nous avait rejoints sans que je l'aie remarquée, trop occupée à fustiger le dénommé Jacob. Son timbre, bien qu'harmonieux, recélait suffisamment d'inflexions autoritaires pour imposer ses ordres, même si elle paraissait presque fluette comparée à la carrure de son compagnon. Des boucles rousses encadraient un visage qui, sans cette expression réprobatrice, devait être avenant et séduisant. Ses yeux bruns jetaient des éclairs à l'intention de l'indigène qui semblait sur le point de se ratatiner sur place._

 _Une étrange impression de familiarité m'avait saisie à l'apparition de la fille, comme si je l'avais déjà aperçue auparavant. Peut-être fréquentions-nous le même lycée ? Je me promis de vérifier cette hypothèse plus tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, une personne qui rabrouait aussi vertement ce malotru ne pouvait qu'attirer ma sympathie._

─ _Mais, Nessie…, protesta-t-il, penaud._

 _Je réprimai de justesse un rire moqueur des plus malvenu à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule._

─ _Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre d'incident se produit parce que tes copains et toi, vous ne savez pas contrôler votre force. Combien de fois je vous ai dit de faire plus attention ? Alors maintenant, tu vas faire amende honorable._

 _Déchiré entre l'embarras et la contrition, Jacob reporta son attention sur moi puis, après une dernière hésitation et visiblement à contrecœur, il marmonna d'un ton vague :_

─ _Je suis désolé._

─ _Ça manque de sincérité, Jake, signala « Nessie »._

 _Je ne pus m'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou :_

─ _J'avoue, tu n'étais pas très convaincant._

─ _Je te présente mes excuses ! s'écria-t-il enfin, l'air davantage concerné que consterné. J'aurais dû faire plus attention en lançant ce ballon._

 _La rouquine me lança un coup d'œil un brin malicieux, l'air de guetter mon assentiment._

─ _Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _Je fis mine d'hésiter._

─ _Hum… Je ne sais pas…_

 _Le visage de Jacob se liquéfia en un masque de désespoir si profond que je manquais d'éclater de rire. Pinçant les lèvres dans une tentative de réprimer cette hilarité traîtresse, j'échangeai un regard amusé avec la jeune fille, puis déclarai :_

─ _Bon, je crois qu'on l'assez torturé comme ça. Excuses acceptées !_

 _Avec un grommellement inintelligible, Jacob ramassa les restes de son orgueil malmené –ainsi que le ballon esseulé-, avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers ses amis sans un mot de plus à notre intention. Une nouvelle fois, je réprimai un ricanement face à son attitude d'enfant vexé, attitude qui attisait en moi l'envie de le gratifier d'une nouvelle salve de railleries. J'allais ouvrir la bouche afin de mettre en application ma cruelle idée lorsque la voix claire de la jeune fille coupa net mes intentions peu honorables :_

─ _Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Jake est parfois un peu bourru, mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien avec un cœur en or sous ses dehors un peu rudes._

 _Un brin dubitative, je tournai néanmoins la tête vers la rouquine. Ses iris chocolat, figés sur le profil avantageux du garçon, le couvaient d'une infinie tendresse qui m'incita à revoir mon opinion à l'égard du brun. Car peu de personnes, hormis les plus formidables, pouvaient éveiller un tel amour chez une femme. Si j'en abandonnai aussitôt mes velléités de moquerie, je ne renonçai pas pour autant à mon scepticisme._

─ _Pas convaincue. Ce type s'est comporté comme un mufle avec moi._

 _Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, sans doute pour débiter un plaidoyer en faveur de son amoureux –que je supposais être son compagnon-, mais elle semble se raviser._

─ _Bon, je reconnais que Jake a parfois un caractère un peu… prononcé…_

─ _C'est un euphémisme, renchéris-je alors qu'une point d'amusement commençait à se distiller à nouveau en moi._

─ _Mais il sait se montrer civilisé… de temps en temps._

 _Un léger gloussement m'échappa, avant de gagner en intensité. Je constatai que la rousse se joignait à moi, son rire pareil à un délicat tintement de clochettes. Mon hilarité redoubla alors que Jacob se retournait vers nous, l'œil suspicieux, pour se détourner aussi sec avec une grimace. Quand notre allégresse reflua, je me sentais délivrée d'un poids, comme si une grande part de mes soucis s'était évaporée._

─ _Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, reprit la jeune fille un brin contrite. Je m'appelle Renesmée Cullen. Et ce malpoli là-bas, c'est mon copain, Jacob Black._

─ _Enchantée. Je suis Eva Saavedra. On ne se serait pas déjà croisées, par hasard ?_

 _Elle replaça l'une de ses boucles incendiaires derrière son oreille._

─ _C'est possible. J'étudie au lycée de Forks._

─ _Ah, je comprends mieux ! Nous sommes dans la même gal… lycée._

 _Un sourire sincère, reflet de celui de ma camarade, s'épanouit sur mon visage._

─ _Si tu oublies tout le temps de te présenter, je vais finir par croire que le comportement de ton mufle de copain déteint sur toi, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil malicieux._

─ _J'essaie généralement de faire en sorte que ce soit plutôt le contraire._

 _Un nouvel éclat de rire nous emporta, scellant de ses joyeux accords une nouvelle amitié._

─ _Ça te dit de m'accompagner ? J'adore mes amis, mais un peu de compagnie féminine me ferait du bien. Si tu n'as pas peur des mufles, bien sûr, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire entendu._

─ _Pourquoi pas ? Avec ton copain, ça promet d'être animé !_

 _En mon for intérieur, je devais avouer que la perspective de m'amuser à nouveau aux dépens de Jacob m'enchantait. Mes réticences et ma mélancolie s'évanouirent dans la brise marine. Le doux rayonnement qui semblait émaner de Renesmée les avait dissipées. Mon lourd manteau d'isolement glissa de mes épaules et je l'abandonnai sur le sol sans regret. Le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur empli d'espoir, je lui emboîtai le pas, l'esprit empli de pensées plus douces._

* * *

Mes iris demeuraient fixés sur le plafond tandis que refluait dans mon esprit l'écho de nos rires joyeux. La pierre nue, grise et terne, au-dessus de ma tête, constituait un parfait reflet de mon moral en berne, morose et dépouillé. La solitude m'étreignit soudain de ses bras glacés, charriant avec elle une lourde amertume.

Je me redressai sur le lit où je me trouvais auparavant allongée, le regard perdu au loin. En un lent mouvement, je repliai mes jambes afin de les ceindre de mes bras, le front apposé contre mes genoux. Là, dans la sûreté de mon giron, dans l'abject carcan de ma prison, j'aurais voulu pleurer. Cependant, les larmes ne vinrent pas. Coincées quelque part entre mon cœur et ma gorge, elles me semblaient aussi inatteignables que ma liberté, me laissant démunie avec un vide persistant dans la poitrine.

Doucement, je me balançai d'avant en arrière comme pour me bercer, incapable de lutter contre ce soudain vague à l'âme. Mes souvenirs soulageaient la dureté de mon quotidien autant qu'ils me rappelaient avec une implacable dureté tout ce que j'avais perdu. Renesmée, ma meilleure amie, me manquait avec une intensité presque douloureuse. Même Jacob, avec ses insupportables railleries qui ne m'avaient pas empêchée de finir par l'apprécier, me manquait. Toutefois, c'était surtout l'absence de Laura qui creusait un peu plus chaque jour ce gouffre béant en moi. Une fois de plus, je me demandais ce qu'il était advenu d'elle et priais –moi qui n'avais jamais été croyante- pour qu'elle se trouve en sécurité. Je m'inquiétais sans cesse de son état et de son avenir. Elle était ma seule famille, tout comme j'étais la sienne. À cet instant, j'aurais donné sans hésitation tout ce que je possédais pour la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Pour les revoir, elle et mes amis.

Des tréfonds de mon esprit s'éleva alors une douce mélodie, fredonnée par la voix de Lena. Avant même d'y songer, je me laissai aller à l'écouter, mes lèvres remuant au gré de ces anciennes paroles que ma mère me susurrait autrefois, lorsque je les lui réclamais.

 _Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol_

 _Y el corazón_

 _Se pone triste contemplando la ciudad_

 _Porque te vas_

 _Como cada noche desperté_

 _Pensando en ti_

 _Y en mi reloj todas las horas vi pasar_

 _Porque te vas_

Juste avant d'arriver au refrain, je l'interrompis :

─ _Euh… Tu crois vraiment que chanter une chanson aussi triste va me remonter le moral ?_

─ _Non, mais elle t'a fait réagir, et c'est ce que je voulais. Car tu vas avoir besoin de rassembler toutes tes forces, Eva, et pas plus tard que tout de suite._

Sur ces énigmatiques propos, elle se tut, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux :

─ _Tu ne seras jamais seule, Eva. Jamais._

Ses propos me réchauffèrent le cœur d'un agréable sentiment de réconfort… qui se volatilisa lorsque, dans un grincement de mauvais augure, la poignée de ma porte tourna.

Aussitôt, je me levai d'un bond et enfilai mes bottines en un temps record. Puis je m'appliquai à effacer le pli amer de ma bouche pour me composer une mine impavide. Quand je relevai la tête, Chelsea se tenait devant moi, enveloppée dans son éternel manteau gris.

Si le mépris que je lus dans ses prunelles rubis ne m'étonna guère, il s'y adjoignait cette fois une colère inhabituelle. Soucieuse de ne pas me laisser déstabiliser, j'attaquai la première :

─ Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

─ _Si jamais tu comptais désamorcer la tension, je crois que c'est cuit._

─ _Ce n'était pas mon intention. Plus vite elle crachera le morceau, plus vite elle débarrassera le plancher._

Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une mince ligne outragée tandis qu'elle me foudroyait du regard.

─ À ta place, je ne ferais pas la maligne, humaine. Tu en as assez fait avec tes sales petits mensonges !

Désarçonnée, je haussai les sourcils.

─ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Cette fois, je ne mentais pas. J'ignorais à quoi elle pouvait bien faire référence. Cependant, mon expression d'authentique confusion ne dut pas la convaincre puisque l'agacement redoubla sur ses traits.

─ Cesse de nous prendre pour des imbéciles, siffla-t-elle en pointant sur moi un doigt accusateur. Tu as menti au Maître à propos des vampires disparus. (Le dédain s'inscrivit à nouveau sur son visage). Ou alors, tes pouvoirs se situent bien en-deçà de ce qu'estime Maître Aro.

Un soudain éclair de compréhension me traversa alors l'esprit. Je m'astreignis à ne pas ciller sous le fouet de ses paroles. Les réminiscences de mon entrevue avec Aro resurgirent dans ma mémoire, toujours aussi vivaces, charriant les propos que j'y avais tenus –et mon omission bien involontaire- quant à la localisation des nomades. Alors que ce déplaisant souvenir sombrait à nouveau dans les limbes de mon subconscient, une pointe de nervosité me piqua l'estomac. Or, je ne savais ce que je redoutais le plus : d'éventuelles représailles ou la manière dont les immortels avaient découvert la vérité ?

Jugeant préférable de ne pas dévoiler à Chelsea des éléments qui ne la concernaient en rien, je feignis la surprise :

─ Que se passe-t-il ? Ils se sont déplacés ?

Si mon ton innocent ne la convainquit pas, elle n'en montra rien. En une fraction de seconde, elle combla la distance entre nous et me saisit le poignet avec vigueur. Lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent impitoyablement sur le haut de mon poignet, je dus réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Un hématome avait fleuri sur ma peau suite à ma fabuleuse initiative de frapper Démétri, et la vampire en comprimait justement une partie sans le moindre état d'âme.

─ Ça, tu en jugeras par toi-même. Les maîtres nous attendent.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines à la perspective d'une nouvelle confrontation avec les têtes pensantes. Profitant que Chelsea se soit détournée après une dernière œillade réfrigérante à mon intention, je permis à mes traits de se décomposer sous l'angoisse. Car, incapable de me soustraire à la poigne implacable de la jeune femme, je ne pouvais échapper à ce probable désastre imminent. Avec un soupir résigné, je me laissai entraîner dans le sillage de sa cape sombre. Mieux valait dorénavant pour moi dresser l'état de mes défenses psychologiques et les consolider afin d'endiguer cet inéluctable entretien.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle des trônes se déroula dans un silence de plomb. À mon grand étonnement –mais également plaisir-, nous ne croisâmes personne, néanmoins, j'en compris la raison peu après. Quand nous parvînmes devant la lourde porte de notre destination, j'avais recouvré un semblant de contenance. Ses iris pourpres emplis de sinistres avertissements, Chelsea me toisa une nouvelle fois avant de lâcher mon bras pour pousser les imposants battants de bois gravé. Discrètement, je frottai mon poignet endolori pour y rétablir la circulation sanguine et la suivis sans un mot.

Aussitôt, j'eus l'impression de pénétrer dans un bourbier. L'air s'avérait saturé d'une tension presque palpable qui me prit à la gorge. Le bruissement habituel des conversations s'était mué en un bourdonnement furieux pareil à un essaim de centaines d'abeilles et ce, pas uniquement en raison du nombre important de vampires qui se trouvaient là. Parmi les visages inconnus, je repérai assez vite les trois doyens installés sur leurs trônes respectifs. Comme à l'accoutumée, Marcus transpirait l'ennui par tous les pores de son vampirique épiderme, tandis que le faciès de Caïus irradiait la contrariété. Cependant, fait nettement moins coutumier, les traits d'Aro, d'ordinaire jovials, arboraient une gravité sans précédent. Ces deux derniers semblaient accaparés par une discussion houleuse dont le sujet demeurait hors de portée de mes oreilles humaines.

Tout près des fauteuils royaux se tenait Renata, drapée dans sa cape de garde, ses beaux traits ornés d'une expression inquiète. Ses prunelles croisèrent brièvement les miennes, faisant écho à mon anxiété, avant que son attention ne soit attirée par un point précis encore hors de mon champ de vision. Non loin du mur arrondi de la salle, j'avisai les funestes silhouettes des jumeaux qui ne nous accordèrent aucune attention. Les pans de leurs manteaux sombres s'ouvraient sur des vêtements élégants : une robe cintrée bleu marine pour Jane, un costume gris pour Alec. Occupés à converser à voix basse avec une complicité manifeste, ils affichaient la tranquille imperturbabilité de ceux que rien n'atteint, car trop puissants pour se sentir menacés. Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur mes lèvres. Trop d'arrogance n'en rendait la chute que plus dure, car nul n'était invulnérable, pas même les vampires. Et j'allais apprendre quelques minutes plus tard à quel point j'avais raison.

Enfin, après quelques pas supplémentaires, je pus apercevoir l'objet de toute cette intenable pression. Une table ancienne au bois doré se trouvait au centre de la pièce, encadrée de Félix et Démétri. De façon surprenante, elle était vide, à l'exception de deux vases en terre cuite fermés d'un grossier couvercle en bois. Mes yeux s'arrondirent sous la curiosité suscitée par la présence insolite de ces objets en ces lieux. Une part de moi souhaitait des explications tandis que l'autre, après avoir vu la mine fermée des deux gardes, préférait demeurer dans l'ignorance.

Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de trancher ce menu dilemme. Maintenant que je m'étais rapprochée des trônes à la suite de Chelsea, les voix des maîtres immortels m'étaient devenues audibles.

─ C'est grotesque ! cracha Caïus avec son antipathie naturelle. Il n'y a rien, dans ce que l'on nous a rapporté, que vaille la peine d'être considéré avec sérieux.

─ Sans doute, mon frère, répondit Aro. Mais je préfère savoir ce qui s'est produit exactement avant d'en juger.

─ Ce ne sont que des fanfaronnades. Ce ne serait pas la première provocation de nos ennemis, et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière.

Ils interrompirent leur conciliabule dès que Chelsea inclina respectueusement la tête face à eux avant de déclarer :

─ Maître Aro, je vous ai amené l'humaine.

─ Merci, très chère, répondit-il, l'air singulièrement préoccupé, avant de quitter son siège pour nous rejoindre.

Sans prêter attention au départ de Chelsea, je réprimai un mouvement de recul instinctif à l'approche de l'illustre vampire. La crainte d'un châtiment pour mes erreurs me comprima à nouveau la poitrine, menaçant de me faire sombrer dans la panique la plus totale. Car, d'après mes maigres expériences et les quelques renseignements glanés auprès de Lena, les Volturi ne brillaient guère par leur mansuétude. Toutefois, nulle lueur accusatrice ou courroucée n'habitait les traits du vampire. Une étrange lueur songeuse imprégnait son regard, ce qui ne me rassura guère. Qui savait quelles pensées tortueuses pouvaient nager dans un esprit aussi retors ?

Ses mains, plus froides encore que le marbre, s'emparèrent doucement de la mienne. Prise au dépourvu, il me fallut toute ma maîtrise pour lutter contre le besoin impérieux de me dégager. Outre la dureté de sa peau, j'éprouvai la déplaisante impression de toucher un serpent. Fort heureusement, il ne tenta pas de s'introduire dans mon esprit cette fois-ci.

─ _Il faut croire qu'il a retenu la leçon,_ ricana Lena.

La voix sirupeuse d'Aro m'ôta le loisir de lui répondre :

─ Navré d'avoir dû envoyer Chelsea interrompre ton repos, déclara-t-il d'un ton affligé qui aurait presque pu me convaincre de sa sincérité. Mais cette troublante affaire réclamait ta présence immédiatement.

─ Pourquoi ça ? demandai-je avec empressement.

En mon for intérieur, j'espérais que son goût pour les bavardages, encouragé par ma participation, le détournerait d'une quelconque intention de me punir.

─ Il semblerait que tes révélations aient été quelque peu erronées, très chère.

Malgré moi, je me raidis.

─ N'aie crainte, poursuivit-il, l'intonation lénifiante, en tapotant légèrement ma main de sa paume. Je ne suis pas venu t'accabler de reproches, car je sais combien il peut être ardu de plier à sa volonté un talent bourgeonnant, surtout sous une condition humaine. Suis-moi, chère enfant.

D'un pas mesuré, il m'entraîna vers la table. Plongée dans un abîme de perplexité, je lui emboîtai le pas par automatisme, incapable d'émettre une pensée cohérente. Je remarquai à peine que les autres buveurs de sang s'écartaient respectueusement sur son passage et que le bourdonnement des conversations s'atténuait quelque peu. Mes yeux se trouvaient comme aimantés par les vases devant lesquels nous nous arrêtâmes.

─ Vois-tu, suite à notre dernier entretien, j'ai envoyé quelques-uns de mes éléments au Mexique afin de corroborer tes dires. Comme indiqué, ils ont bien trouvé les nomades, mais pas dans l'état où nous l'espérions.

D'un geste du bras, il désigna les récipients. Une singulière appréhension me gagna comme je redoutais ce que j'allais trouver. Lentement, je tendis les mains vers l'un des couvercles, crispai mes ongles sur son rebord et le soulevai sans effort. Surprise, j'écarquillai les yeux sans songer un seul instant à dominer mes réactions. Lâchant le cercle de bois, j'agrippai le pot en terre cuite et l'approchai de la lumière. À l'intérieur reposait une banale poussière grise que j'identifiai d'abord comme étant du sable. Cependant, des effluves âcres, semblables à l'odeur de la fumée, me piquèrent les narines lorsque je me penchai davantage.

Un affreux constat se dressa dans mon esprit. Atterrée, j'abandonnai l'urne funéraire sur la table comme si elle m'avait brûlée, puis me tournai vers Aro.

─ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? balbutiai-je.

─ Ils ont été immolés après avoir été démembrés. C'est comme cela que l'on vient à bout d'un vampire. Nous avons retrouvé ces cendres sur un bûcher allumé à leur intention. Il y avait ceci, cloué à même la pierre, juste à côté d'eux.

D'un mouvement presque solennel, il me tendit un morceau de papier froissé et en partie roussi par les flammes. Avec précaution et un vague écœurement, je m'en emparai. Sur sa surface grisâtre se détachait à l'encre rouge sang une unique phrase dont les mots répandirent un frisson glacé sur mon corps.

« Votre règne touche à sa fin. »

* * *

 **Lexique des termes espagnols** **:**

1\. Amargura : amertume

2\. Cabrones, hijos de… : Est-il vraiment utile de traduire ces insultes ? Pour celles qui seraient encore dans les études, n'utilisez jamais ces termes dans une rédaction. Jamais XD

3\. No llores : Ne pleure pas

4\. Esos bobos : Les crétins

5\. Ce sont les premières paroles de la chanson _Porque te vas_ , de Jeanette. Plusieurs interprétations sont possibles, mais c'est une chanson qui raconte la douleur de la séparation et le vide qui s'ensuit. Voici ma traduction de ces paroles :

Aujourd'hui le soleil brille à ma fenêtre

Et mon cœur

Devient triste en contemplant la ville

Parce que tu pars

Comme chaque nuit, je me suis réveillé(e)

En pensant à toi

Et sur mon réveil j'ai vu toutes les heures défiler

Parce que tu pars

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, vous devez encore me maudire XD Pour me faire pardonner, je vais écrire une scène dans le prochain chapitre qui devrait particulièrement vous plaire. Un soupçon de doutes, une pincée de rapprochement… Mais je n'en dis pas plus )**

 **Je ne ferai aucun pronostic sur le délai de publication du prochain chapitre, mais j'espère de tout cœur vous retrouver le mois prochain. À bientôt !**


End file.
